


Appointments at the Sink

by Sugar_n_Spyce32



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Brat, Caught in the Act, Dom!Tseng, Dubious Consent, Dungeon, F/M, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Omorashi, Piss, Polyturks, Power Exchange, Role Reversal, Sadism, Soapstick, Spanking, Sub!Reno, Tandem Punishment, Teasing, Watersports, Workplace Dynamics, blowjob, bootlicking, brat taming, consensual torture, dubcon, mouthsoaping, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_Spyce32/pseuds/Sugar_n_Spyce32
Summary: Elena is way too smart to be divulging Turks secrets to AVALANCHE. So why does she do it? It’s because she wants a punishment - and not just any punishment.A month of Hell for Reno and Rude begins when Elena discovers what a disciplinarian Tseng can be - and begs him to teach her a technique that will have even Reno watching his language.
Relationships: Elena/Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Elena/Reno/Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Rude/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Man, what crawled up _his_ ass and died?”

Reno, snarky as ever, sauntered back into the Turks’ office. The smell of menthol cigarettes still clung to him from his smoke break. His comment was under his breath, but loud enough that his coworkers could hear him clearly.

Elena glanced up from her coffee and report for only a second, then returned her attention to her work. She had less than a month of experience as an official Turk, but even so, she was already getting used to Reno’s crassness. Rude didn’t even look away from the newspaper he was reading - it was all routine to him.

“Who?” Rude asked flatly. He honestly wasn’t that interested in whatever Reno had to say (he’d heard it all before already), but he recognized when his partner felt like going on a rant, and politely set the stage for him before returning his attention to the paper.

“Heidegger,” Reno sighed as he flopped down onto one of the office couches, “We were all just hanging out on the roof having our smoke break, when he comes crashing through and demanding everybody get back to work. I think his team must’ve been on break or something, but he thought he could just round me up with everyone else - just trying to get the roof to himself so he could smoke those nasty stogies he loves. Anyway, I stayed where I was, ‘cause I wasn’t done with my cig, and he actually tried to give me orders to get back to work-”

The door slid open once again, and Tseng stepped inside, just in time to overhear what Reno had to say.

“-So I told him to shove it, and that just pissed him off more.”

“Who?” Tseng questioned. Reno jumped - he was so caught up in his own storytelling that he hadn’t noticed Tseng walk in.

“Uh…” Reno searched for an excuse, “...One of Heidegger’s lackeys, that’s all…”

“Really? That’s not what Heidegger told me,” Tseng stepped over to Reno’s couch and looked down, hands on his hips.

Elena’s attention turned to her coworkers. It made perfect sense that Tseng would be pissed at Reno, but why did that have Reno almost looking… scared? His face was flushed terribly, and he vaguely resembled a caged animal in posture. It was a very sudden change from his typically defiant attitude.

“C-come on, man… You know how he is, it wasn’t like that,” Reno backpedaled. 

“He said you told him to ‘shove it,’ ‘piss off,’ and something about going back to preschool and learning how to share?”

Reno’s flush deepened.

“You’re really gonna take his word over mine?” he countered.

“Is that _not_ what you said?” Tseng raised a brow.

Reno looked away, seeking an escape. He wasn’t about to try to lie - he’d been caught in his lies before, and he knew it would just make things worse. Tseng already knew the truth, and he took Reno’s silence at face value.

“Seems like you and I need to make another appointment at my office sink,” Tseng narrowed his eyes and stared Reno down, then turned and made his way to his workspace at the front of the room, “You’ll be in my office by 11,” 

“Right before lunch?!” Reno balked. 

“Indeed,” Tseng replied. Reno groaned - that was the nail in his coffin. He knew he was in for a bad time now. Rude shook his head, still staring at the newspaper. And Elena... well, she was just confused.

“An appointment… at the _sink_?” She looked up at Tseng for an explanation. The black-haired Turk looked over at her and leaned back in his chair.

“Since Reno can’t seem to learn to keep his mouth shut and show his superiors any respect…” Tseng glanced at the dejected redhead, “He leaves me with little choice but to enact appropriate discipline,” Tseng pulled out some forms, “And for oral missteps, it’s only appropriate that he gets an oral punishment.” His attention turned to the papers, and he pulled a pen from his inner suit pocket and began filling them out.

“Wha…?” Elena’s heart skipped a beat. An oral punishment… at the sink?

“Reno’s going to get his mouth washed out with soap,” Rude clarified, turning a page, “Again.” 

Leave it to Rude to put things as bluntly as possible. Reno groaned loudly and put a hand over his reddened face. 

Elena’s heart just about stopped at the reception of this info. Cold sweat shivered through her. Mouthsoaping was something she wasn’t exactly unfamiliar with - having grown up in a strict household and gone to school at a military academy, the threat of the punishment was dangled over her head for most of her life. But something about it had always been… so enticing, in the strangest way. She’d been on the receiving end, and she knew it wasn’t fun, but the arousal she’d always felt during and after almost made it worth it. Although, once she’d realized that the act turned her on, she made sure to step extra carefully at home. It just made it seem that much more wrong when her parents threatened her with it.

But Tseng did it? To Reno? Did he do it to all the Turks? The thought popped into Elena’s head - standing at dreamy Director Tseng’s sink, moaning as he held the back of her head with one hand and worked a bubbly bar of soap in and out of her mouth with the other. She felt herself getting wet from the fantasy alone, and she had to bite back a moan at the thought. And to think it could possibly become reality… it was titillating, to say the least.

Tseng glanced up at Elena, investigating her silence following the explanation of Reno’s short-term fate. Her face had gone redder than Reno’s, her hands clutched nearly white-knuckled in her lap. The reaction was a bit of a surprise, but it wasn’t unwelcome. She was clearly enthralled with the thought - Interesting. The senior Turk filed that info away.

11 o’clock was only thirty minutes away, so when Tseng finished the form he’d started, he grabbed the rest of them and made his way toward his personal office.

“11, Reno. Don’t be late,” he reminded quietly as he sauntered by, leaving the rest of the Turks alone in the room, as they had started. 

The door had barely shut by the time Reno opened his mouth again, swearing up a storm. 

“That motherfucker… One of these days I’m gonna be fuckin’ RIGHT, and he’s just gonna side with whatever bastard is out to get me! Fuck him and this bullshit discipline crap... oh, and fuck YOU -” Reno pointed at Rude, “For embarrasin’ me in front of the rookie, asshole! Like I deserve any of this… Before lunch, even, that dick…” Reno trailed off into a grumble.

“You could always eat your lunch now, Reno,” Rude remarked. Reno turned to him, mad at first, but calming down and forgiving Rude almost instantly as that solution clicked into place. He chuckled.

“You magnificent bitch…” he grinned, then shook his head, “...You’re right,” Reno stood up and took his leave, heading to the break room fridge to grab the leftovers Rude had packed for him that morning. He didn’t want to miss the chance to enjoy it before it was ruined for him. The door shut behind him, leaving just Elena and Rude in the room once again.

Elena’s report was all but abandoned. Her head was swimming with both fantasy and fear. Could that really happen to her? She was so tempted to ask, but the words were going to have trouble leaving her mouth. And all she had now was Rude. He didn’t seem like a great person to ask, but then, both Reno and Tseng seemed like worse options. She took a deep breath and tried to phrase things as casually as possible.

“Is- is that something he only does to Reno?” Her voice cracked, despite all her efforts not to let that happen.

Rude lowered the paper slightly and looked over the top of it, as if pondering something. Rude was hard to read, but behind the dark glasses, he quietly recalled the few times he’d been given the same treatment at Tseng’s sink. 

“No,” Rude finally lifted the paper back up, “But I doubt he’ll throw you in the deep end so soon. Even Reno was about six months in before he got it the first time - Tseng will give you plenty of chances to fix problems before he steps in like that,”

Damn, so now Elena was going to be stuck waiting at least _five more months_ before she could stand at that sink? That was a long time to just let this thought stew without closure. Nevertheless, Rude’s answer captured her attention. If he didn’t just save that punishment for Reno, maybe she had a chance. But did that mean…?

“Have you ever…” Elena cut off, unable to get the words to come out of her mouth. Shit, that was a little too intimate, wasn’t it? Rude put the paper down in his lap and gazed at Elena through his dark glasses. He held her eyes for a moment.

“Yes,” he answered her prying question, “Every Turk I’ve known got it at one point or another. My understanding is that it’s almost some kind of tradition - at least, in Tseng’s mind,” 

Elena could tell she’d crossed the line a little with that one and took her cue to knock off the questions for now. Even then, Rude’s straight stare and damning words coursed through her. A _tradition_ ? Elena tried to picture Rude with soap in his mouth, but it didn’t come easily. He seemed so straight-laced and tough, and was a man of few words… What could he ever have done to get in trouble? And if it was indeed tradition in Tseng’s mind, did that mean that their boss had been through it as a young Turk as well? Now, _that_ was one hell of an image - his neat black hair disheveled, strands of it getting stuck in the soapy mess around his mouth, reluctantly submitted to the punishment at the hands of his mentor. Elena sighed, resisting the urge to grind against her chair. Her fantasies began to snowball, and she let herself get mentally swept away.

Reno must’ve gone straight from the break room to Tseng’s office, because he didn’t reappear in the General Affairs conference space again until 11:45. The door slid open and Reno stepped inside, far more quietly than last time. He applied a layer of lip balm, slipped the tube back into his pocket, and flopped face-down onto the couch, groaning softly into the cushion.

Elena had been well and distracted for the last hour, making close to no progress on her report. She couldn’t stop thinking about it - what exactly had Tseng been doing to Reno in his office? Was he an efficient disciplinarian - scrubbing quickly and lecturing at the same time, hardly changed from his usual demeanor? Or was he more sadistic in private - laughing and mocking Reno as he jammed the soap into his mouth and made him gag? When the door opened suddenly, Elena was jarred back to reality by the sounds of Reno’s return. 

“How’s your ass?” Rude smirked, looking up from his laptop and taking an opportunity to tease Reno. The redhead’s only response was a raised middle finger in Rude’s direction. After a moment spent on the sofa, Reno slowly picked himself back up and made his way to his laptop at its usual spot at the conference table. Instead of sitting, he stayed standing and bent down to type instead, pushing the chair out of the way. Poor guy looked miserable. 

Reno shot an angry glance toward Elena, clueing her into the fact that she’d been staring. She swivelled her head back to her own computer, but her mind still buzzed with questions and possibilities. Between Rude’s comment and Reno’s rejection of his seat, Elena realized that Reno had probably gotten spanked too, which only served to reignite her fantasies.

Tseng stepped back into the conference room at two minutes to noon.

“Lunch,” he chimed, “Elena, do you have the report done yet?”

“Wha…? Oh, no!” Elena stared at her report, not even half-finished. She’d completely forgotten her deadline. She’d been too lost in her own thoughts to do anything with the minutes slipping by.

But maybe that was a good thing? She was sure to get in trouble for missing the deadline, right? In fact, maybe if she pushed it just a little bit, she might get to find out for herself how Tseng got Reno to behave.

“Shit,” Elena’s upbringing kept her mindful of her swearing - it didn’t usually come out naturally. She had to make some effort to swear out loud, and she knew this was probably the first time since torture-resistance training that she had sworn in front of her boss. That training had been a completely different story - nobody could keep control of their language in _those_ kinds of scenarios. But this - casual, in passing - was new for her.

No one but her took any mind of it. Tseng gave Elena a pointed look that left her shrinking in her seat.

“This is the first time you’ve failed to get your report in on time,” he observed, “Is there any particular reason you’ll be submitting it late?”

Elena felt her mouth go dry. Tseng’s disappointed look was new to her, and it felt so different than his usual seriousness. It stirred something inside of her, a mix of erotic fantasy and actual shame. How the hell was she going to explain herself? Perhaps there was no way - was it better or worse to be honest?

“N-no, Mr. Tseng,” she lowered her head, “I just got distracted, I guess. I’ll work on it through lunch today,” Eager to make reparations, she focused on her screen and began to reread what she had already written. Her fingers began to type away, picking up where she’d left off.

Distracted, huh? Tseng narrowed his eyes at the rookie. Yes, something was indeed going through Elena’s head today. 

Rude got up and started toward the break room, but Reno didn’t move to follow him immediately like he usually did at lunchtime. Hm… this was the perfect moment for Tseng to test his theory.

“Not eating today, Reno?” Tseng asked. He looked right at Reno, but kept Elena in his peripheral. When he asked the question, Elena’s typing stopped.

Reno couldn’t keep himself from smiling at what he’d pulled earlier in the morning. It was going to be his downfall… but he couldn’t resist seeing the look on Tseng’s face when he revealed it. 

“Oh, I already ate,” Reno answered casually. He smirked at his boss in smug victory.

Elena was doing her damn best to keep her face pointed toward her screen, but she couldn’t help but watch the exchange between those two out of the corner of her eye. Heat rushed through her as the tension grew thick.

“Oh yes, I know,” Tseng sighed, “Next time, you might consider brushing your teeth before I wash your mouth out. Or at the very least, brush the crumbs off your shirt.”

That wiped the smile off Reno’s face damn quick. His plan was about to backfire - hard.

“Well, if you’re not going to eat at lunchtime, you should at least rehydrate,” Tseng mused. He pulled his wallet out of his suit pocket and extracted a few gil, then held them out in Reno’s direction.

“You’re going to take this and go buy a bottle of milk from the cafeteria,” he instructed, “And then you can bring it back here and join Elena in working through lunch. I expect you’ll have the bottle finished by the end of the lunch hour.” The look in his eyes left no room for argument. Reno hesitated, but he knew he had little choice in the matter. He approached his boss, took the gil, and slunk off to the cafe. As he left, Elena caught sight of the back of his neck - his suit collar and long red ponytail were smeared with white marks - no doubt soap from Tseng’s hands as he held his subject’s head still.

“If he’d just waited to eat his lunch,” Tseng said aloud, half to himself and half to Elena, “It would’ve gotten rid of the taste - eventually. But milk and soap make a very, very distasteful pair,” He smirked at Elena, as if sharing a private joke with her. Elena’s eyes were wide, and she barely managed a smile in return. She almost looked like a creature caught in headlights, and the stunned reactions confirmed what Tseng had guessed. She was indeed very distracted by the thought of that punishment. But why?

“Don’t you have work to be doing?” he prodded. Elena whipped her head back to her computer, and her face flushed deeply once again. 

Reno returned after nearly fifteen minutes, smelling strongly of cigarette smoke. Tseng gave him a glare, and in return, Reno raised the bottle of milk in his hand and shook it, proving that he’d done what his boss had asked. Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose. Reno had a habit of bending the rules as much as possible. Nevertheless, the cigarettes wouldn’t have taken the taste out of his mouth enough to spare him the distasteful fate of the milk. Tseng watched intently, prompting Reno to open the milk and start drinking. 

Reno took a deep breath, staring at the milk that he knew would renew his suffering. He gritted his teeth, screwed off the cap, and tried to look as comfortable and casual as possible while he took a sip. The acrid flavors of menthol, tobacco, soap and milk mingled in the _worst_ way, and despite trying to look cool, Reno had to grip the edge of the table while his body debated between spitting the liquid out or swallowing it as soon as possible - anything to get that putrid taste out. It took a lot of willpower to get it to go down, and when it finally did, Reno coughed and wretched, wrecking the cool air he’d tried to uphold and replacing it with apparent patheticness. Tseng hid his grin behind his leather gloves as best he could. It was fun to watch Reno struggle like that. It brought Tseng’s inner sadist so much delight.

“You look tense, Reno,” Tseng mused, “Why don’t you have a seat? Take a load off.”

Reno couldn’t hold back his groan as he shifted the chair back in front of his laptop. He sat down gingerly, but still winced as his sore ass hit the seat. Tseng returned his attention to his paperwork.

“Better keep drinking. You’ve only got forty minutes,” he prompted as his pen resumed its movement.

And so the lunch break went, with Reno gagging down his milk, Tseng sipping at coffee while powering through paperwork, and Elena double-timing her report between bites of the wrap she’d brought from home. When Reno got near the bottom of the bottle, he gathered his strength and chugged the last of it, shuddering as it went down. He disdainfully chucked the empty container into the trash can by the door, making sure his displeasure was broadcast. Once Tseng was assured that Reno had completed that task, he stood and went to grab his own lunch from the break room. While he was out, Elena finished and spell-checked her report, and almost as soon as Tseng sat back down, Elena submitted it.

“Report sent, Mr. Tseng!” she said cheerfully. Tseng glanced up and nodded at her.

“Thank you, Elena. Try not to let distractions impede your work next time,”

The rest of the day was more or less uneventful, but Elena’s productivity continued to suffer. She found herself switching between staring at the clock and catching glimpses of Tseng out of the corner of her eye. Maybe - just maybe - there could be a way to get that fantasy to come to life sooner than many months from now. Elena was eager to get back home, and when the time finally came, she made haste to return to her small apartment within walking distance of the Shinra complex. She was hardly in the door before she let out the moan she’d been holding in almost all day, and scurried to her bed, grabbing her favorite vibrator as she dropped into the sheets. The fantasies that had been pushing into her head all day ran unbridled, and she came disappointingly quick. Between changing, dinner, showering and bed, Elena could hardly keep her hands off of herself for more than a few minutes at a time.

Oh, Gaia, she HAD to know what it felt like. She just had to, as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> butteredbandits dragged me into this fandom and let me bounce ideas off of them for several weeks before convincing me to write a goddamn fic. This whole thing is inspired by an RP we did together, so I blame them for all of this. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

For nearly a week, Elena tried - and failed - to earn herself the punishment of her fantasies. Everything, left and right, seemed to flop. She didn’t want to do any _real_ damage, so her options were somewhat limited - she didn’t have the strength to stand up to Shinra executives, so following Reno’s footsteps was out of the question. But swearing like a sailor didn’t get anyone’s attention. Her attempts at name-calling and snotty remarks got her laughed at, not punished. And another few tardy reports only served to consistently earn her disrupted lunch breaks. She realized that she was more or less disciplining herself with that one - Tseng never told her to work through her lunch, she just offered to do it anyway, almost automatically. It wasn’t even an oral offense. Man, it was surprisingly hard to be an asshole!

Tseng served no discipline to Elena, but her efforts weren’t going unnoticed. Ever since she’d found out about Tseng’s discipline methods, she seemed to be asking for it every time he walked in the room. It proved to him, beyond any doubt, that Elena wasn’t stunned by the prospect of punishment because she was scared or surprised, but because she _wanted_ it. Badly, if her actions were any indication. It put Tseng into a tight spot - if he gave in, she’d more or less be getting a reward for her misbehavior, and it would just encourage more of it. But if he held off, she’d get more and more eager, and would likely push the line more than she should. Sooner or later, she was going to get impatient and do something drastic.

Unfortunately, these things had to fall to the wayside. AVALANCHE was back in a bad way, and duty was calling. The Turks were tasked with tracking down Sephiroth, with a secondary objective - stop AVALANCHE. Reno was injured to the point of being out of commission, leaving the three remaining Turks to handle things. And it was the start of this mission, in the Mythril Mines, where Elena finally got her shot.

Confronting AVALANCHE, Rude fumbled around his words, trying to intimidate and explain what they were doing without giving too much away. Elena saw an opportunity - it was further than she’d ever pushed before, and walked the line of danger… but surely the consequences could be negatable, right? Tseng should’ve been just past the ladder in the next mineshaft, so if she was loud enough, she could get caught. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

“Our job is to find out where Sephiroth is headed,” she revealed the classified info with a dramatic gusto, “And try to stop you every step of the way!”

The look Rude gave her could cut steel. Oh… shit. Maybe… that was a bad choice. She suddenly hoped Tseng _hadn’t_ heard her. Elena backpedaled.

“W-wait a minute… it’s the other way around… You’re the ones that are getting in our way!”

It was too late. Tseng stepped out from behind the corner. Oh yeah... _he’d heard her._

“Elena…” That disappointed look pierced the cool air, “You talk too much.”

“M-Mr. Tseng?” She froze in place, unable to break their eye contact.

“No need to tell them about our orders,” Tseng kept terrifyingly cool and calm, but he maintained the look that shook Elena to her core. She could hardly breathe.

“Sorry, Tseng,” she almost whispered. The cavernous mine magnified her apology. All in front of AVALANCHE, too… how embarrassing.

“I thought I gave your orders,” Tseng hissed in return, “Now go. Don’t forget to file your report.”

“Oh… right,” Elena said. That look in Tseng’s eyes told her that she was in for it this time. But… she had to make sure she got what she was after. Against all better judgement, she opened her mouth one more time.

“Very well - Rude and I will go after Sephiroth, who’s heading for Junon Harbor!”

Any visage of kindness disappeared from Tseng’s look. If the look Rude had given her could cut steel, this look could destroy cities.

“Elena,” Tseng growled, “You don’t seem to understand.”

Oh, she’d _really_ gone too damn far with that one. She was suddenly worried she’d pushed past where she wanted to be.

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry…” she gasped softly. The words were gone.

“Now go,” Tseng looked down to Rude, “Don’t let Sephiroth get away,”

The Turks under order spoke in unison.

“Yes, Sir,”

Elena felt like she had to unstick her feet from the floor. No materia needed - Tseng could freeze her in place with that look. Exiting the mine felt like a blur, like it wasn’t real. Her head swam - she’d fucked up. She had FUCKED UP.

When she finally stepped back into the light of day, Rude was waiting at the exit. He stared at her, and when she finally looked back at him, he shook his head.

“You fucked up.”

“...Yep.”

Elena’s mouth stayed shut for the rest of the day. She and Rude flew by helicopter to Junon, where they checked into the inn that Tseng had booked them for the night. He was scheduled to get there slightly later in the evening, after scouting a few locations for their search the following day. Elena knew that when he arrived, there would be hell to pay. She curled up on her bed and waited, replaying the events of the day in her head. Gaia, how could she have been that _stupid!?_

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the knock came on her door. Her blood turned to ice, and she felt numb as she stood and answered. Sure enough, there stood Tseng, and he did _not_ look happy. He stepped forward, forcing Elena to step back until he was fully in her room, at which point he shut the door behind him and clicked the lock closed.

“Come sit with me on the bed,” His face said pissed, but his voice sounded almost soft, maybe even tired. Elena sat down on the side of the bed and watched with rapt attention as Tseng took a seat on the other bed across from her. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and bringing his joined hands to his chin before opening his eyes to meet Elena’s. His eyes were a caramel brown color, with flecks of red and orange. They were both beautiful and terrifying in the same stroke.

The silent anticipation was killing her. Elena started to apologize.

“T-Tseng, I-”

“Stop,” Tseng held up a hand, issuing the simplest command. Elena obeyed. He returned his hand to his chin.

“Because of your boldness, you’ve proceeded to make our jobs significantly harder. You put the entire mission in jeopardy. And for what? Because you wanted to get punished?”

Elena gasped. He _knew? How did he know!?_

“Oh, come on now,” Tseng rolled his eyes, “You weren’t exactly being subtle. I knew the day you first realized it was an option. Your first late report - remember?”

Elena’s words were gone. She gave a weak nod.

“I suppose it is partially my fault for not addressing it sooner,” Tseng shook his head, his downcast tone intensifying, “But I guess the trust I’d put on you to not go this far was misplaced. I’m deeply disappointed in your lack of self-control, and I expected better out of you. Who knows what this is going to cost us in the end...”

His words shot Elena through the heart. She’d worked so hard to earn his trust… and he felt it was _misplaced_. His disappointment hurt her more than any spanking ever could. She felt selfish. She felt stupid. She felt perverted. And all those feelings started to pour over her cheeks in tears as she lost her fight against the breaking dam. Quiet sobs started to choke out, and she buried her face in her hands as she cried.

Tseng sighed as he watched her. Usually, he reveled in the tears of discipline sessions, but this was different. These weren’t tears of pain, they were genuine remorse. Elena was a smart girl - too smart for what she’d done, and she knew it. He nearly felt sorry for her, but this was exactly what she needed in order to learn. He let her have a moment before he quietly stood and placed his hand on her lowered head.

“I know it can be difficult, and I know the lines in our department are rather blurred…” Tseng said in a quiet, soothing voice, “...But you are always better off just asking me if you’re curious. All of this could’ve been avoided if you had just asked in the first place.”

Elena let her sobs trail off into sniffles. Tseng grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and held it out for her to take. She used it to wipe her teary eyes and blow her nose, then finally found the courage to look up at Tseng. His face was still serious, but his eyes had softened.

“Do you think you can tell me exactly what you were trying to accomplish with all this misbehavior?” Tseng asked, “What, exactly, you’ve wanted me to do about it?”

Elena knew what the answer to that question was - she’d wanted a mouthsoaping. But those words were absolutely not about to come out of her mouth. She shook her head in shame.

“I know you’ve wanted me to wash your mouth out,” Tseng said, causing Elena to shiver, “But I want to know if there was anything else to that. Did you want a spanking too? A lecture? Or were you expecting some kind of sexual release while I did it?”

The answer was ‘all of the above,’ but Elena didn’t know how to say that, either. She just… nodded. Tseng chuckled.

“Yes? To all of that?” he questioned. Elena just buried her face back in her hands, this time so her boss might not see her blush. Tseng smiled.

“I feel like you and I have a lot of similarities,” Tseng said, reflecting, “We were both raised in that sort of environment, weren’t we?” He thought almost wistfully of his bittersweet upbringing at Veld’s stern hand. Tseng had known Elena for years - he had worked alongside her sister, and he knew their family well. At his core, he understood Elena’s struggle regarding the circumstances - he’d been through the same thing, and the same struggle regarding his feelings for pain.

“There’s nothing wrong with these sorts of feelings,” he soothed, “I understand them well. All of us do, as a matter of fact. So, I’m going to put an offer on the table.”

Elena lifted her head and looked up at her boss, her crush - in this moment, her friend.

“First and foremost, you are always allowed to talk to me about any of these emotions. You don’t need to go through them alone,” Tseng gently stroked her hair. That, above all else, was what he needed at her age, and he felt a sense of closure in his own life as he had the opportunity to give Elena a better chance than he’d been given.

“Now, I have a sneaking suspicion that things might not improve until your curiosity has been sated…” he continued, “So, if you really do want it, I’ll give you a proper mouthsoaping tonight. I can include a spanking and a lecture, but you’ll be in charge of any sexual satisfaction you derive from it. You’ll be free to take that desire where you will - but I’m not necessarily going to stop when you’re finished,” he smirked.

Elena’s heart fluttered and adrenaline pumped through her. He was being serious. He was honestly, seriously, 100% offering that to her. She felt like she’d just won the jackpot - _finally_.

“However,” Tseng lifted Elena’s chin and met her eyes, “You need to understand that you did not earn that through your actions today. It’s clear that a mouthsoaping will make a better reward for you than a punishment. Trying to cross boundaries with me isn’t going to earn you that reward - it’ll earn you a punishment, for sure, but you can expect something more similar to what you got when I walked in here. Disappointment and lost trust - not a fun little spanking or a time-out. I know you don’t want to disappoint me, Elena, and I want to be able to trust you. So, please promise me that you understand - no more misbehavior to get my attention, alright?”

Elena felt new tears at the corners of her eyes, and worked to choke them down.

“Yes, sir,” She was indescribably thankful for Tseng’s offer. His forgiveness would mean the world to her, and she wanted desperately to earn it. She took his words to heart - no more misbehavior. It felt like a weight off her shoulders, at any rate - trying to be bad was honestly harder than she had expected.

“Good,” Tseng stepped closer and put his hand on Elena’s back. She placed her arms around his waist and embraced him. Before now, it might’ve felt strange to hug her boss… but right now, it was what she needed more than anything else in the world. Tseng let her hug him for a moment before he spoke again.

“So… Do you want to have your mouth washed out with soap tonight?” he offered with a sly grin. Elena looked up at him, but upon hearing the offer, promptly buried her face back into the side of his suit jacket. She felt heat rise in her cheeks.

“Y… Yes, Sir…” she squeaked into the fabric.

Tseng chuckled quietly at her reaction. Just like that, she’d gone from a tough Turk to a bashful little girl. It was almost unsettlingly unlike her, but Tseng knew the power between them belonged entirely to him now. He pulled away from Elena and slipped out of his suit jacket, leaving him in his white button-down shirt and black tie. He rolled the sleeves on the shirt up to his elbows, leaving his gloves on, and finally reached into the pocket of his slacks, pulling out a small white box.

“Come on, then. Stand at the sink,” His tone had gone from calm and uplifting to something more sinister. The air in the room changed, and Elena felt tension like static pass through her into the floor with each step she took, following Tseng into the bathroom. He was already going for it - it was all happening so fast! Tseng closed the door, then grabbed Elena by the shoulders, lining her up in front of the sink where he wanted her. She looked at herself in the mirror, observing the pink flush on her face and her wide eyes. Oh Gaia, this was really happening!

Tseng turned on the tap and adjusted the water temperature. He wanted something between warm and hot water, and he observed the bathroom they were in while he waited. Elena’s toiletries were scattered around the counter, and he spotted a hairbrush with a nice flat back - perfect for the spanking he’d be following this up with. When the water was the right temperature, he turned back toward Elena and picked up the box, opening it and letting the bar of soap inside fall into the palm of his glove.

“I’m guessing you’ve had your mouth washed out before,” he commented as he idly turned the bar over in his hand. Elena was fixated on it, and only managed to nod. She had indeed - exactly six times, in her memory. This would be the seventh.

“So you have an idea, then, of just how unpleasant it is,” Tseng watched her in the mirror as he held the bar under the water for a few seconds before extracting it. Elena was already practically drooling as he began to work the bar in his gloves, building suds on its surface. Unpleasant though it would be, something about it still appealed to her, and the sight of thick lather building caused a wet spot to form in her underwear.

“What sorts of things would get this punishment brought out at home?” Tseng asked her, still scrubbing at the bar. Elena’s breath shuddered. Her mouth felt dry.

“Mostly cussing,” she admitted timidly. She recalled once repeating words she’d learned from her sister, only to be damned to the bathroom before an early bedtime. She was ten years old at that point - the second time it had happened.

“Something you’ve been doing an awful lot lately…” Tseng observed. Elena whimpered. It was true - and every time she did it, it felt strange. She really _wanted_ to have all those bad words washed away.

Tseng held the sudsy soap bar up to her face. He traced around her lips with it.

“Mm… This is such a nice brand,” he mused, drawing out his tease, “Smells so fresh and clean, lathers really nicely… Just perfect for naughty mouths like yours,” His smirk was uncontained - this was _fun_.

Especially fun were Elena’s reactions. She was almost shaking, and she couldn’t hold back her whimpers. She’d waited her whole life for a moment like this. It was different from what she’d expected, but not in a bad way. The smell of the soap overpowered her, but her nerves kept her lips locked together like a vice.

Elena had left her suit on all evening, and Tseng grinned as he placed his soapy hand on the back of her collar, leaving that little signature mark he put on every Turk he soaped. Bubbles brushed into the sharp edge of her hair, and the feeling of the soapy leather glove on her neck gave her goosebumps. Her hand snaked downward and she pawed at the center seam of her slacks.

“Come on, now,” Tseng pressed the bar against her lips, “Open up. It’s about time we washed all those filthy words out of your mouth,”

Elena whimpered pathetically. As much as she wanted it, trying to open her mouth to receive it felt impossible. Between her mind overwhelming her and her body rejecting the inedible intrusion, she just couldn’t make it happen.

Her hesitation stirred the sadist in Tseng. He shifted his grip to her hair and tightened it, pulling at her short blonde locks.

“I said-” He yanked backward, “- _open_.”

The painful tug caused Elena to gasp, unlocking her jaw and parting her lips. Tseng held her still and gently moved the bar of soap past her teeth, pressing the lather inside and swirling it around.

Elena fell almost instantly under his spell, lost in the exact fantasy she’d been crafting for weeks. It was already so much more than she had been expecting. Her parents would’ve rubbed the bar on her tongue briefly before sticking it in her mouth and leaving it hanging halfway out while she kneeled in the corner. In the two times it happened at school, they’d just placed the dry bar in her mouth - hardly a punishment at all.

But Tseng was commanding, involved, and thorough. He swept across every surface in her mouth with the soap and twisted it against her teeth, leaving no spot untouched. The soap felt almost creamy in her mouth, and she could feel foam forming at the corners. The taste was one she remembered - mellow, floral, and bitter.

“That’s better,” Tseng almost purred, “No more fighting it now… You’ve worked so hard to earn this, haven’t you?” His voice was like velvet, and Elena swore it was resonating in her pussy. She prodded open the button on her pants and fumbled until she found her zipper, tugging it downward so she could press her hand down her underwear.

Tseng pulled the bar out of her mouth and held it under the warm flow from the faucet, rinsing away the spit and bubbles so he could repeat the soap’s dance in his gloves, forming new froth. Elena panted as her mouth was given a reprieve, but it didn’t last long.

“Stick your tongue out,” Tseng ordered. Elena obeyed, and Tseng lectured as he rubbed the bar back and forth across the rookie’s presented tongue, building a thick white coating that resembled paint.

“Swearing up a storm in my office, calling your teammates crass names, and so many uncouth remarks… I’ll need to work extra hard on you, it seems. You’ve done so much work making yourself absolutely filthy, we might not even get the job done in just one session,” Tseng smiled cruelly as he teased Elena. The sight of her unzipping her fly caused blood to flow to his cock. It was a thrill to punish someone who deserved a punishment, someone who would hate being punished - but it was a special kind of fun to punish someone who was going to love _every second of it._

The thought of further sessions drew a deep moan from Elena and she pressed her fingers against her clit, rubbing and stroking herself boldly as her boss worked the soap over her tongue. She already felt an orgasm beginning to mount, and she recalled Tseng’s threat to keep going even after she’d cum. She wasn’t sure if the soap would still be appealing after she was finished, but having to hold back was a punishment in and of itself. The soap bar lifted from her tongue.

“Open your eyes,” Tseng growled in her ear as he rinsed and relathered the soap again, “I want you to remember what you look like - a soapy little mess. And you’re just loving it, aren’t you?”

Elena hadn’t even realized her eyes were closed. She opened them and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. There was a thick ring of soap around her mouth, and her tongue looked like it had been snowed on. Her eyes were desperate, her breathing heavy, and her hand conspicuously and unceremoniously stuffed into her pants. She _did_ look like a soapy mess… and she absolutely _was_ loving every bit of it.

“I’m waiting for an answer,” Tseng teased, holding the soap bar close to her face. A playful smirk played on his lips. He looked so well put-together compared to Elena - handsome as ever. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought of it all: she was getting her mouth washed out with soap by her crush. And he was _so damn good at it._

“Y-yes, Sir,” she sputtered around the soap in her mouth, trying not to spit or drool too much of it out. She had the dreamiest look in her eyes.

“Good,” Tseng said, “Close your mouth.”

When Elena obeyed, Tseng rubbed the bar aggressively over her lips. Lather built up right below her nose and dripped down her chin. Tseng slowed his motion and gently turned the bar, pushing it just between Elena’s lips. Following his lead, she opened her mouth enough to let the soap bar slide inside, keeping her lips closed around it. After several long and deliberate strokes, Tseng removed it.

“Spit,” he prompted. Elena spit once, trying to clear her mouth as much as she could. Tseng stuck his gloved fingers under the water, rinsing them off and wetting them down, then smeared them against the soap on Elena’s lips, creating bubbles.

“I bet you could blow me a bubble,” he teased. Elena’s eyes widened in the mirror, and Tseng couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“Go on, try,” he pressed. He knew it was possible - he’d watched Reno accidentally blow bubbles at his sink before - but he’d never thought to encourage it. Something about it felt like a game, and he was having so much fun with this - why not?

Elena looked at her face in the mirror, feeling both incredibly sexy and totally ridiculous with the amount of foam clinging to her lips and cheeks. She gently opened her mouth, and to the surprise of both of them, a glistening bubble formed between her lips. She blew softly, and the thin film pressed forward and popped almost instantly.

Well, now she was determined. She tried again, blowing more gently, and to her shock and delight, a large rainbow-sheen soap bubble formed from her breath and hung off her lips for a few seconds before it popped. The mirror was splattered in soap now, and the visuals had Elena rubbing rhythmically on her clit. She was on a plateau of orgasm - she knew it would only take one more thing to hit her right and she would be past the point of no return.

Tseng could tell she was close, too. He stuck the bar of soap between her teeth, and reached for the hairbrush.

“Bite,” he commanded, “I think it’s time you got a proper spanking. Pants around your knees,” The playfulness was gone from his voice, but the sadistic glee was still exposed on his face.

Elena moaned as the bar of soap wedged its way between her teeth, and whimpered as she lowered her pants. Her cheeky bikini panties wouldn’t do much to dampen the sting, but even so, Tseng hooked a soapy finger into the waistband and yanked them down as well, leaving her bare-assed, mouth soaped, and on the verge of orgasm.

“Better hope you cum quickly,” he remarked as he lined up his first hit, “Because the countdown starts after you finish.”

Elena’s eyes went wide in the mirror, and a streak of terror flashed through her.

“What?” Tseng brought the brush down hard on her left cheek, “You didn’t think I was going to just give you a reward without _some_ punishment, did you?” The brush smacked the right cheek, “I need to experiment to find out what does or doesn’t work as a punishment on you,” Smack, “If you hate this as much as I think you will after you cum, then we’ll just have to have precursors to your punishments, won’t we?” _Smack, smack, SMACK._

Elena squealed as the brush began to rain down on her backside. There was no warm-up - Tseng was already hitting hard. He knew how much she could take (he’d been there for her torture-resistance training, after all) and he didn’t hold back. The pain was both ecstatic and terrible, and the sharp sting was enough to bring Elena over the edge. She gritted her teeth into the soap bar and bent over the sink, nearly screaming as she came hard - harder than ever before. She pushed herself into a short series of aftershocks, and Tseng paused to watch her gasp and convulse in pleasure. When she finally began to spiral down and breathe normally again, Tseng lined up another shot.

“And now you’re going to count out a punishment for me,” he ordered, “Fifty total. If you lose count, we will start over, so you’d better pay attention. Don’t let that soap slip out.”

Elena had barely caught her breath, but now panic started to set in. Her ass was already on fire. She’d been rapidly approaching her limit, and the thought that they’d barely begun shook her to her core. She didn’t have time to recover before the first hit landed - harder than any of the last.

“Ahhrg!” Elena screeched around the soap bar, “Wahn,”

 _SMACK_. “Ahhhhrrg!! … Tuoo…”

 _SMACK_. “AHHH!! Sree!!!”

Her words were mumbled and almost unintelligible around the soap, but her screams were crystal clear. By the fifteenth strike, she was crying again, and by the twenty-fifth, she was outright sobbing. Tseng took some mercy on her, pausing to let her cool off a little before returning to his strikes. Elena never lost count, but her suffering was extreme. Her mouth had begun to burn from the soap, and some of it slid down her throat, causing her to hiccup as she sobbed. The game had indeed lost its fun, but as promised, Tseng showed no sign of stopping. Elena had never been so thoroughly punished in her life. It was up there with torture-resistance… and that was really saying something. Finally, by the grace of Gaia, she reached the fiftieth strike, and her penance was paid.

Tseng grabbed hold of the soap and gently tugged until Elena let go. White drool dripped into the sink as she cried, and he laid a hand on her back as she bawled.

“Shh, it’s okay, we’re done now,” he soothed her, gently petting her hair as she recovered. She looked up in the mirror at his softened face, and another round of tears burst forth.

“Oh Tseng, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-!!” she cried, standing up and throwing her arms around her boss. Tseng was caught off-guard and hesitated for a few seconds, but then gingerly wrapped his arms around the shorter girl’s back and let her have her moment.

“Oh, it’s alright, Elena…” he assured her, “We’re done now. We’re done,”

It took her a few minutes, but Elena finally rebuilt her composure and let Tseng go. Right where she’d buried her face against the front of his shirt and tie was smeared with white streaks and the fabric soaked through to the skin beneath.

“O-oh my- Ah! Oh, Mr. Tseng, I’m so sorry!” she squeaked. She went to grab the hand towel, but it wasn’t where it had been left.

“Elena,” Tseng called for her attention. When she turned to face him, the white towel cupped softly over her mouth as he wiped away most of the soapy mess still left.

“Don’t worry about me. I have more than one tie. You need to spit and rinse, or the burn will get worse,” Tseng released her face from the towel and gently pushed her toward the sink before dabbing at his clothes with the soft cloth.

Elena sniffled and cupped her hands beneath the tepid flow of the sink, bringing it to her stinging lips and sipping. She knew from experience that the water would reignite the soap in her mouth, sending fresh burning and foul taste everywhere it reached. She did her best to clear the soap from the back of her throat, but she didn’t make great progress. After a few handfuls of water, the burning did start to dull.

The soap bar, rinsed off and adorned with teeth marks, sat on the counter, and Elena gazed at it while she rinsed. Was it really over already? Man… what an experience. Her eyes caught sight of the white box the soap had come packaged in. On the front of the box, in black marker, was written “ELENA.” The discovery made her heart flutter again. Was Tseng serious about future sessions? The thrill of future soapings and the fear of hard discipline danced together in her head.

Her daydream was interrupted by Tseng, who tapped her shoulder. When she turned, he extended a small, unopened tube of lip balm toward her. It was the same kind Reno always toted around at work, and suddenly his reason for having it became clear.

“Put that on. It’ll help,” Tseng said softly. Elena already knew what it was for, and twisted the cap off so she could apply it. It was unflavored. She wondered if Tseng bought tubes of this stuff in bulk. As she watched, Tseng pulled off his gloves and laid them on the counter before reaching for the bottle of lotion that Elena had set among her toiletries earlier. Without a word, he dispensed some into his bare palm and smoothed it between his hands. He knelt down behind Elena and gently began massaging her dark red ass cheeks, carefully rubbing in the lotion.

Elena hissed through gritted teeth - it burned badly at first, but as Tseng continued with his gentle and deliberate motions, it began to develop into a warm glow that pulsed through her whole body. The pain melted into pleasure, and she sighed dreamily.

“I’ll be checking in with you in the morning,” Tseng said. He placed the soap back into its box and closed it up, sliding it back into his pocket as he made his way out to the bed. He grabbed his suit jacket and slung it over his shoulder, “Take care of yourself. If you need me, I’m in Room Two, alright?”

Elena looked at her handsome boss, who had just given her the ride of her damn life and was about to walk into the hallway of this public inn with soap splatters all over his shirt. She was nearly at a loss for words - only one thing came to mind.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

Tseng gave her a warm smile as he opened the door and walked out into the hall.

“You’re welcome, Elena. Sleep well,”

Sleep well, she did - but not before losing track of how many orgasms she had that night.

By the next morning, Elena’s ass and clit both ached terribly. Her mouth felt raw and her eyes were puffy from crying. And she felt _amazing_. She was practically glowing as she put on her suit, failing to notice the ivory streaks on the back of the jacket that she had neglected to clean off. As she passed Tseng in the lobby, her heart skipped a beat.

“Good morning, Elena,” he greeted, businesslike as ever, “How are you feeling this morning?”

Elena smiled brightly.

“Honestly, I feel pretty great!”

Tseng returned her smile.

“Good. Rude is waiting at the airfield. You two will be doing aerial surveillance this morning. Do you have your lip balm?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Excellent. We’ll regroup for lunch - Rude has the details,”

“Great! See you then!”

Elena made her way to the airfield and climbed into the chopper next to Rude. She winced as her bottom hit the seat.

Rude watched her sit, and observed the white marks on the back of her collar. He smirked.

“Have fun last night?” he asked.

“W-What?” Elena stuttered.

Rude gave a knowing smile as he started the engine. Despite the heat rising on her cheeks, Elena felt a rush of elation as she strapped in. Rude hadn’t looked at her quite like that before. Tradition, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support so far! This is crazy self-indulgent so I'm glad other people like this lol
> 
> Just gonna mention real quick that there's some dubious consent in here about some stuff, and that will continue to apply throughout the fic. I write it because it's hot, but you should NOT use this as a guide for BDSM or kink play. Consent is sexy!
> 
> Also, I'm wondering if anyone noticed that the dialogue in the beginning was taken straight from the OG game, when we first meet Elena. The first time I saw that scene, this whole entire chapter popped into my head instantly lol
> 
> More yet to come. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Tseng and Elena did, in fact, have many more sessions after that mission. Elena proved herself to be an exemplary employee when she wasn’t trying to get herself in trouble, and she worked extra hard to earn the reward she loved so much. It became almost a weekly routine for the two of them - Tseng reveled in her enjoyment, and appeared to find his own kind of fun in her fantasy. He would often get playful or even erotic at times - once, he’d stuck his soapy gloves in her mouth and ordered her to suck the soap off his fingers. She nearly came on the spot from that one. He continued to allow her to get off during their sessions, and she always left feeling happier than ever and motivated for another week of excellent work.

Of course, on the surface, not much changed. Once Reno was back on his feet, he was quick to notice the reversal in Elena’s demeanor, and wondered why the rookie had dropped her tough-girl act. Rude, of course, guessed what had gone on from that first night onward - he just wanted to see how long it took Reno to figure it out for himself.

It was one of those “reward” days for Elena. She and Tseng had disappeared for half an hour that morning. Elena finished the report she always submitted before noon, closed her laptop, and headed out for lunch. And as she walked, Reno caught sight of an increasingly common detail - the white marks on the back of her suit collar. He turned to Rude.

“You noticed how Elena almost always has soap on her neck lately?”

“Mm-hm,” Rude didn’t lift his eyes from his laptop.

“It seems like she’s getting punished a lot, but she’s not doin’ anything _wrong_. She’s even more goody-two-shoes now than before,” Reno lifted his hand to his chin, “Tseng’s been loving it, too. He’s always talking about how good her work is. Why would he be punishing her?”

Rude glanced at his partner, then at his watch, noting the date. It has been exactly 32 days since Rude had figured it out on Elena’s morning after. That’s 32 days sooner than Reno was about to get it. He was so close, but Rude wasn’t about to give him any hints. No, he loved that look on Reno’s face when he was chasing a hunch, especially the goofy way his nose scrunched up a little when he thought real hard.

“You’re smart enough to figure it out on your own, Reno,” Rude smirked and resumed his typing. Reno shot his partner a sharp glance, but was too caught up in the conundrum to care much. He looked off into space and rubbed his chin as he considered possibilities. Of all the things, why mouthsoaping? It was a particularly nasty punishment… not like anyone could actually enjoy _that_.

A beat of silence passed as recognition dawned on Reno's face

“Is that how he’s rewarding her?!”

Rude checked the time. Exactly noon, which made it 32 days and six hours, give or take a few minutes.

“Took you long enough,” Rude grinned.

“Dude, NO! That’s-... How could anyone - !? _Hahaha_ _!”_ Reno burst out laughing, almost falling out of his chair as he leaned back. Oh, that little tidbit was _golden_ . He already knew what made Tseng and Rude tick, and now he finally had Elena’s unlocked. This was gonna be _fun_.

Elena stepped into the empty break room after lunch, headed to the vending machine to buy a soda. Tseng had been very right on that first day - eating a lunch after a mouthsoaping wasn’t so bad, and it did make the taste go away pretty quickly. A soda always quelled the last of the flavor, and it felt so fresh and crisp on a raw tongue. After retrieving the dispensed drink, she turned to see Reno chilling in the doorway. He had a sly smile on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes, but what else was new?

“Hi Reno!” she greeted. Her good mood was radiating through the whole room. Reno smirked.

“Hey, Soapy,” he teased. Elena’s stomach dropped through her feet.

“W-what?”

“You know, the white collar really suits you,” Reno continued to jab, “You must be fond of the style, since you wear it so often,”

Elena’s face had gone pale, and her fight-or-flight reaction began to kick up. Reno had never been forward enough to tease her about this before. He laughed at her shocked reaction.

“Ah, sorry, rookie. You know I’m just joking,” He gave Elena’s hair a playful ruffle, “Honestly, I can tell Tseng likes playing around with you. Hey, maybe he’ll start saving the soap for you instead of me!” Reno snickered as he reached in the fridge and grabbed lunch for himself and Rude.

Elena couldn’t respond. How… How did he know her secret? She had been trying to play it off as discipline. She had figured Rude knew, but she thought he’d had the decency to keep it to himself. He hadn’t breathed a word to her since that single morning. Maybe Reno had simply put two and two together on his own. Regardless of how he knew, his teasing hit Elena the wrong way. She was self-conscious enough about her fetish without the external input.

“See you later, rookie,” Reno gave her a playful glance over his shoulder as he started back to the office.

Elena felt like she’d had the wind knocked out of her. She could tell that Reno was only teasing and that it was meant to be in good fun, but all it served to do was awaken her shame. She was… so weird for actually liking this, wasn’t she? It was safe to say that her good mood was totally crushed for the rest of the day.

It showed when she returned to the Turks’ office. Normally, she would be practically bouncing after her morning reward, but today she seemed dejected and hurt. Tseng was in the habit of providing her with immediate aftercare following their little sink scenes and checking in with her later in the day by text, but he knew all too well that drop was sometimes unavoidable. Today seemed like it was going to call for an in-person check-in. Instead of a text asking if she was doing alright, Tseng sent her a somewhat different message this time.

“Please stop by my office at 2,”

Elena looked at him with wide eyes, and he responded with a parallel gaze, wordlessly asking if she was going to be alright. She nodded, then returned to her work.

When two o’clock rolled around, Elena pressed the button to open Tseng’s door and stepped inside her boss’ office. The door slid shut behind her, and she made her way to one of the chairs in front of Tseng’s desk.

“What’s going on?” he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

“It’s… nothing,” she tried.

“It’s never nothing,” Tseng shook his head, “If it’s hard to describe, then you can say so. You seemed so happy this morning when you left,”

Elena bit her lip. The shame burned hot inside of her, eating her alive, but she felt almost as though she would get in real trouble for badmouthing herself in front of Tseng.

Tseng took a deep breath and tried another tactic.

“What are you feeling right now? No reasons - just say the first thing that comes to mind,”

“I feel…” She took a shaky breath, “...Ashamed,”

“Ashamed?” Tseng echoed, “Of your enjoyment?”

“Well… yes,”

“What brought that on? Just overthinking? Or was it something else?”

Elena turned her face away from her boss. She wanted to be honest… But what would Reno do if he got in trouble because she’d snitched?

“Did someone say something to you?” Tseng narrowed his eyes. The marks on Elena’s neck were obvious enough, but the Turks almost never left their section of the complex. Unless it was either Reno or Rude, she wasn’t likely to get any lip from anyone.

Elena glanced up at Tseng.

“Please don’t get him in trouble…” she whispered. Tseng rubbed his temples.

“What did Reno say?”

“He didn’t mean any harm, he was just teasing me. But I just…” Elena trailed off, not entirely sure how to blame herself without saying so outright.

“Teasing you?” Tseng pressed.

“Just… He called me a little nickname, and just… poked fun at me, I guess, for liking soap. Said he hoped you’d do it to me instead of him,”

“ _Did he now?_ _”_ Walked right into that one, Reno.

“Oh, please don’t!” Elena begged, “He’ll get so mad if you do anything to him. He really didn’t mean any harm, it isn’t his fault! I didn’t mean to snitch…”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean any harm,” Tseng said coolly, “But harm was still done. I don’t intend to punish him just because he accidentally hurt your feelings - that happens. Nothing to do about it except apologize. But Reno… Well, let’s just say he’s got a few skeletons in the closet himself. I _know_ he knows better. He would be mortified if anyone did to him what he did to you. And that just isn’t fair, is it?” A plan was already beginning to form behind Tseng’s eyes.

“Tseng, please,” Elena pushed, “Don’t make him mad. I’ll be fine, I can take care of myself. I just might need a little bit of time, that’s all…”

Tseng pondered, mapping out the entirety of the next day in sequence. Yes, that would be perfect. Absolutely perfect.

“It’s important to me that you understand that there is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of,” he said, “I know those words only go so far, but it’s true. I’ve worked very hard and gone through a lot of heartache myself to turn this office into a safe place for us to explore things, as privately or as openly as we desire. Reno knows that, and he knows he is not allowed to disrupt it,” He looked back at Elena, “As is the nature of our job, we practice discretion for the comfort and safety of everyone. But as I’ve said, you don’t have to go through any of this alone. I am always here to listen. I’ve been where you’ve been, in a far less welcoming environment, so I know that you deserve better,”

Elena didn’t know what to say. She could see some sort of painful reflection in Tseng’s eyes. Clearly, Reno had not just stepped on her toes - he’d stepped on Tseng’s, too. She prayed her boss wasn’t going to go too far with this. Nevertheless, his words made her feel a lot better.

“Thank you, Tseng,” she said quietly. 

“Is there anything I can do to help cheer you up?” he offered.

“Not right now, but thank you,” Elena said meekly. Tseng sighed and gazed at her.

“Very well. You may be dismissed,” he said.

Elena felt much better the next morning. Sleeping it off had helped, and she did her best to forget the bad feelings as she put her usual gusto into her work throughout the day.

When Tseng came into the office, he walked straight over to where Reno was sitting. He deposited a 32-ounce water bottle on his desk.

“Drink that before lunch,” Tseng told him aloud, “And hold.”

Reno’s face went cherry red at the command. His head darted to each of his teammates around the room. Rude was intrigued enough to look up from his work, and Elena was wide-eyed and confused. Tseng looked like he was calculating something, and it gave Reno the most terrifying feeling of doom in his stomach.

Elena didn’t understand what was going on, but she had a feeling that it had something to do with her. She averted her eyes from Reno, trying to avoid the redhead’s suspicions. Perhaps Tseng had some kind of plan to punish Reno without indicting her. She didn’t want to look obvious.

Despite his distress, Reno sipped at the water bottle throughout the morning, chugging a whole eight ounces every hour. Tseng had a somewhat smaller bottle at his own desk, and he mirrored Reno’s drinking pattern. Elena almost wondered if they were having a silent drinking contest. She wasn’t even sure if that was water in the bottle. It was definitely a clear liquid, but… Oh, come on, they wouldn’t be drinking booze at work, right?

Lunch came and went, more or less as usual. The tension in the air was palpable - something was happening, but no one quite knew what.

The answer came at three o’clock. Reno had disappeared ten minutes ago. Probably to the restroom, Elena figured. He drank so much this morning, after all. Elena was working diligently on a spreadsheet when Tseng poked his head into the office.

“Elena,” he said, “Come with me, please,”

Elena had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she stood and followed her boss regardless. Together, they walked in silence down the hall to Tseng’s office. When the door slid open, Reno was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He peeked over his shoulder, and when he saw Elena, his face flamed up in panic.

“No! No, Tseng, no, please!” Reno cried out. Elena was shocked. She had expected Reno to be pissed at her - not _scared_ of her.

“No? Just five minutes ago you were so desperate, you were begging for it,” Tseng circled around Reno’s chair and pointed for Elena to take the empty seat next to him. The look on Reno’s face was one of betrayal, and it stayed sharply stuck on Tseng.

“I’m not doing this to punish either of you,” Tseng stated, “Think of it as more of a team bonding exercise. I mentioned to you yesterday, Elena, that Reno has no right to go around teasing you about your interests when he has a few of his own. So allow me to introduce you to Reno’s preferred fascination,”

Tseng reached down and firmly pressed just above Reno’s groin. Despite having missed his dick entirely, Reno moaned - a deeply pleasured and erotic sound.

“You see...” Tseng pressed again and drew another loud, pained noise, “...Reno is a real slut for piss,” Tseng smirked. That was a smirk Elena hadn’t seen before. It was sadistic in a whole new way. 

“P-Please, Tseng…” Reno gasped. He sounded desperate, but the shake in his voice and the obvious bulge in his pants gave away how unbearably horny he was. Tseng pressed down on Reno’s full bladder once more, and the noise Reno made sounded more animal than human. The pressure was intense, and Reno swore each press would be the last before he would lose control and helplessly wet himself. The embarrassment of being outed to his teammate just stacked on top of his misery.

“He just loves being humiliated. He’s got a bratty streak to him, I’m sure you’ve noticed, but nothing breaks him down faster than a full bladder,” Tseng smiled, baring his teeth more like a predator than a person, “The very best reward for him is getting filled with piss at either end,”

Elena didn’t know how to react. Reno was in shambles - she’d never seen him so disheveled. She noticed for the first time that his shirt was completely unbuttoned down the front rather than only partially buttoned like usual. His splayed-out pose was chaotic, and the look on his face was full of pain, lust, and embarrassment. Something about all this was… 

It was ringing a bell somewhere.

“Oh Gaia,” Elena gasped quietly. Both of her coworkers looked at her.

“Reno,” she said, “You… were the guy. At the bar I worked at in college. You were the guy who pissed himself and then jacked off in our restroom,” The memory of that night swept back over her. It was the kind of thing that she’d willingly forgotten about - she’d been getting ready to close and was cleaning the restroom, opening the stall to find a young man with twin red tattoos, covered in his own piss and cum and drunk off his ass. She’d screamed and gotten her manager to handle the situation, and had since blocked out that service-worker trauma.

“You… had brown hair then,” she quietly said.

Everyone was frozen in silence as the information sunk in.

“Holy shit,” Reno squeaked. He had never, in his entire life, been that embarrassed. Even that night (which was more or less a blur) seemed recoverable after he quit going to that bar and dyed his hair. But Elena’s story told him that night was not, in fact, behind him.

Tseng burst out laughing. Elena had never heard Tseng laugh like that before - a full-on belly laugh. It was unsettling coming from the usually-so-serious Turk.

“All these years,” Tseng snorted, “All these years, you told us you got in a fight at that bar! You mean to tell me you got banned because you pissed yourself and then jacked off in your mess?” Tseng placed his foot on the chair right in between Reno’s spread thighs, “I suppose that isn’t much of a surprise. Nasty little slut like you just can’t help himself, can he?” Tseng’s foot picked up and he pressed the heel of his shoe against Reno’s bladder. Reno was past the point of making noise - air hardly escaped him as he clawed at the curved arms of the leather chair.

“Hold it,” Tseng growled. He put more of his weight on the foot, “ _Hold it, Reno._ ”

“I can’t,” Reno weakly squeaked, “I’m gonna… Ah…”

“Gonna what?” Tseng lifted away and leaned over his panting plaything. Reno hid his face in his hands and shook his head, causing Tseng to press hard on his bladder again and drew new cries.

“I’m gonna… fuck, ah… I-I’m gonna piss myself,” Reno finally stammered out, keeping his hand over his face as if to hide from his own humiliation. Tseng walked around the back of Reno’s chair.

“Are you now?” he teased. He grabbed the underside of the chair and lifted, tipping it forward and dumping Reno onto the ground.

“Then you’d better crawl to the bathroom,” Tseng growled, “Before you make a mess on my floor,”

Reno moaned pathetically, and began to crawl. Elena’s chair was between him and the bathroom, and he started to move to crawl behind her. Tseng stepped into his path. 

“Other way,” he directed. Reno groaned and rerouted, having to squeeze between Elena’s legs and the desk to fit through.

“Why don’t you come in with us, Elena?” Tseng offered, “Reno’s enjoying this too much for it to be a punishment. He’s still got one coming to him, and the least he could do after he teased you about what you like is to give you a proper show of it, don’t you think?”

Elena felt heat course between her thighs as she stood and stepped into the bathroom with Tseng, just behind Reno. She was already seeing her coworker in a new light. Between his hopeless arousal as he dealt with his own fetish and the memory piecing back together in her mind, dots connecting, Elena felt the strangest change as the experiences turned from alien to erotic. Tseng set the toilet lid down.

“If you sit there, you should have a nice view,” he smirked, “And it’ll keep the little piss whore away from temptation,”

Elena sat gingerly on the closed lid, observing the strained look on Reno’s face. Damn, he must’ve been full to bursting if he hadn’t peed all day. When Elena glanced at Tseng, she noted a flush on his face too. He’d had nearly the same amount to drink - had he gone, or not?

“Watch this,” Tseng smiled cruelly as Reno stood up. Reno looked almost sick as he stared into the sink, and Tseng placed a hand on the small of his back. In one simultaneous movement he turned on the sink faucet and pressed Reno’s hips against the edge of the counter. 

Reno’s eyes observed the flowing water for only a split second before they squeezed shut. He held onto the edge of the counter as if for dear life, and a cry of pure pleasure and relief escaped his chest. Elena heard a dripping noise, and peered forward around the counter edge to watch as a wet sheen began to build and glisten down Reno’s slack-clad thighs, the yellow-tinged liquid collecting in a pool around his shoes. The slow spread of the piss quickened rapidly as he lost the grip on his self-control until a steady stream was bursting through the fabric of Reno’s pants. It splattered onto the cabinet door and sent a spray back toward Reno, completely soaking his quivering legs. Reno looked and sounded as if he’d just had a mind-breaking orgasm, and Elena was left wondering if he came in his pants at the same time.

“Tsk tsk - such a mess,” Tseng shook his head, “Well, one thing at a time,” He reached for a glass on the counter. Elena hadn’t even noticed it, but now she saw that Tseng had left a bar of soap soaking in a glassful of tepid water this entire time. Next to the cup laid the white box the soap had come in - On the front, in big letters, was written “RENO.” It sent fresh shivers through Elena as she realized that Tseng kept a box for each of his Turks, and she recognized that this was going to be her first time watching Tseng wash out a mouth that wasn’t hers. She’d been fantasizing about what went on in this room since the start of all this, and now she was finally getting a look.

“Noooo…” Reno whined weakly. He was still too dazed to fight it. Tseng worked the soap in his gloves (a dance Elena had gotten quite used to by now), and once he decided that it was sudsy enough, he reached a soapy hand back to grab Reno’s ponytail and yanked. Reno’s mouth popped open, and he moaned at the touch - Tseng used his crumbling will to his advantage. As soon as the soap bar hit his tongue, Reno’s expression changed from a relieved afterglow to a nasty grimace - it was like the soap knocked him halfway back to life. He sputtered and coughed, but even in distress, he knew better than to struggle.

“Not so funny now, is it? You’re in no position to tease Elena for liking this. You thought she might save you a soaping or two, huh? Maybe instead of wishful thinking, you could take a page or two out of her book and see if you can’t find something in it to enjoy. Who knows - maybe you’ll come around to it,”

As he lectured, Tseng worked the bar over Reno’s mouth in a lathery dance that kept Elena totally enamored. It was hypnotizing to watch from an outside perspective. She tugged at the fly of her slacks and bit her lip.

“Go ahead,” Tseng whispered. Elena looked at him and saw that he was talking to her. He gave a small nod.

“Like I said, let Reno give you a show to make up for his comments. You can enjoy it however you like,” Tseng’s sultry face gave her butterflies. Reno groaned, thoroughly broken down and embarrassed. 

As Tseng gave Reno a few more rounds with the soap, Elena undid her button and zipper and slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear, fingering herself and basking in the aromas and visuals of the scene before her. Even the pungent scent of piss lent itself to the eroticism - Elena had to be mindful of how far she spread her legs, or she was going to end up dirtying her shoes in Reno’s mess.

She was back on the plateau to orgasm when Tseng began to change it up. He pulled the soap bar from Reno’s mouth, trailing strands of soapy spit. Tseng placed both hands on Reno’s shoulders, leaving white marks wherever he touched as he shoved him back down to his knees in the now-cold puddle on the floor.

“Look at all that piss,” Tseng mocked, “But with so much soap in your mouth, you should have no trouble cleaning it up, right?” Tseng placed his foot on the back of Reno’s head and pushed his face into the mess, “Go ahead. Clean it up with your soapy tongue, pissboy,”

Reno whimpered. This was, of course, a losing battle. No amount of soapy licking was going to put a dent in this mess. He looked up at Tseng with puppy eyes and a pout accentuated by the bubbles dripping from his lower lip.

“ _Now_ , Reno,” Tseng snapped, “Or do you need more soap to get the job done?”

Reno winced as he put his tongue into the puddle on the floor. He swept across the mess, lapping at the liquid and leaving swirls of opaque white saliva wherever his tongue traveled. His noises of pleasure edged Elena forward. Her orgasm was close to cresting - just a little more and...

“Do you want to rinse?” Tseng offered. Reno lifted his chin and nodded eagerly, grasping at the mercy his boss seemingly displayed. But instead of mercy, a wicked smile spread across Tseng’s lips, and he reached down and unzipped his fly.

“You can rinse with my piss,” he growled, “Open. And go ahead, jack off. Show Elena how much you love it.”

Reno panted as he obeyed, raising himself up, opening wide, and pressing the heel of his hand against the soaked bulge in his pants as he watched Tseng pull his impressive cock out of his underwear and take aim. A forceful stream sprayed onto Reno’s tongue, and Tseng moaned with relief. He had been holding it in all day just for this moment, and it was difficult to get control of his own flow with so much pressure still inside. Reno bobbed his head to catch the golden liquid, and it ran down his chin and spilled down his chest in a shimmering trail that disappeared into the waistband of his pants. Tseng finally found the strength to stop the flow - there wasn’t much left, but there was enough for Reno to get a few more mouthfuls to rinse with. 

When Reno felt the stream begin to trickle off, he closed his mouth to keep Tseng’s warmth on his tongue, and he swished it through his teeth like mouthwash, trying desperately to replace the nasty taste of soap with the taste of urine that he craved. The contradiction of the two flavors, polar opposites on his scale of desire, forced a twisted expression across his face, somehow blending to draw him closer to the peak of orgasm.

The combination of her own arousal, Reno’s humiliation, and the sight of Tseng’s stunning cock threw Elena over the edge. She bit her lip, trying and failing to keep quiet as she rocked forward and came hard. The sounds of her pleasure, on top of Tseng’s piss and domination, had Reno cumming at nearly the same time - he’d been on edge for so long that it only took a mere moment of pawing at himself through his wet slacks before he felt his cum bursting out to pool in his already ruined underwear. Reno’s mouth opened as he cried out, Tseng’s piss pouring out of his mouth and down his body to compound the mess on the tile.

Tseng put a hand to his hip and stood proudly, watching his subordinates spiral into ecstasy side by side. All according to plan - this was the bonding experience they needed. He let them both pant and catch their breath, recovering slowly, all while trying to take deep breaths himself. It was impossible not to become somewhat aroused at the sight before him, and if he got too hard, then trying to help rinse Reno’s mouth was going to get a lot more difficult. When everyone had calmed down some, Tseng put his hand back on his half-hard dick and lifted it back to Reno’s face.

“Chin up. Rinse again,” he ordered softly. Reno whimpered and raised his face, and Tseng stepped forward for more control as he relaxed, filling Reno’s mouth with urine once again. Reno gratefully swished and spit, shuddering as the last dregs to pour out of his mouth were bubbly from the soap. Tseng and Reno repeated the procedure one more time as Elena watched dreamily, lost in her afterglow.

“Strip down, Reno. I’m going to grab you a change of clothes,” Tseng returned his cock to his underwear and zipped his pants back up, then strolled out into his office. 

Reno turned around slowly as he returned to the land of the living. He looked up at Elena, who was still sitting perched on the toilet lid, resting her chin on the edge of the counter and looking spent. She looked back down at him, gazing at the look in his eyes and seeing him fully humbled for the first time. Neither of them said a word, but both of them knew that some kind of connection had been forged. They were now both completely exposed to one another, the playing field totally leveled.

Reno was the first to move as a chill hit him, his wet clothing having gone cold now. He began working his way out of his soaked and soap-smeared shirt and jacket, then began unbuttoning his pants. He was past the point of embarrassment over nudity, unafraid to gradually work his way out of his ruined pants and underwear. Elena saw cum and piss still glistening on his skin, and he shed his socks and shoes as he made his way to the bottom of the pant legs, one at a time. Tseng returned not a moment too soon, carrying a towel instead of clothing. He handed it to Reno before offering a hand to help him stand.

“Dry yourself off, Reno. No need to clean up just yet, I just want you dry enough to sit in my chair. Elena, you can have a seat out by my desk as well. I want us all to have a short chat, and then we’ll organize afterward,”

Elena’s legs felt shaky as she stood up. She followed Tseng back out of the room, leaving Reno standing in the puddle as he wiped off gently with the towel. Tseng took a seat at his desk, and Elena returned to the chair she’d started in earlier. On the corner of Tseng’s desk was a second towel and a folded suit set for Reno to change into, topped with a clean pair of shoes in Reno’s size. It led Elena to wonder just how often they did this kind of thing, if Tseng kept a change of clothes on hand. Her boss’ voice stirred her from her thoughts.

“How do you feel?” he asked her. She had to pause to consider it.

“I… I don’t know yet,” she admitted quietly.

“Good, or bad?” Tseng asked.

“Good,” All kinds of good, actually - elated, satisfied, comforted and high, all at the same time. It was hard to describe. Beneath it all, she felt somehow strangely empowered - quite opposite of the shame she’d felt yesterday. Tseng smiled at her. 

Reno joined them and took his seat, towel wrapped around his waist. Once his eyes were on his boss, Tseng spoke.

“I’ve told both of you already that I’m always here if you’d like to talk,” he said, “Shame is a very natural emotion to feel regarding fetishes, but it’s ungrounded. There isn’t any need to be ashamed of what you enjoy,”

Tseng looked Reno in the eyes.

“Is there anything you’d like to say to Elena?” he prompted. Reno lowered his head and took a deep breath, then looked at the rookie.

“Sorry for teasing you,” he mumbled, “Didn’t mean to make you feel bad or anything,”

“It’s okay,” Elena gave him a forgiving smile, “It was pretty funny, honestly,”

“I know teasing can be fun,” Tseng continued, “ But you need to be mindful of the feelings of others. If you can’t take it, don’t dish it out, and keep it to private places. If you get hurt, communicate it. If you hit a nerve, you apologize, and think about how it feels to be in that position. You’re adults - you can make amends on your own. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Elena and Reno answered in unison.

“Good,” Tseng nodded. Mission accomplished. He picked up the towel and stack of clothing and handed it off to Reno.

“Go take a shower,” Tseng said, “And then report back here when you’re done so you can clean my floor. Both of you are dismissed,”

“Thank you, Sir,” the duo chimed in unison once again. They glared playfully at one another, each kicking themselves for being on the same brainwave. They both turned to walk down the hall at the same time. The Turks’ office wing connected directly to the maintenance wing where the showers were located, and a stairwell at the end of the hall led straight there. Reno could make it there easily without anyone seeing him in just his towel. As they walked, he turned toward Elena.

“Hey, um… don’t go telling anybody what happened in there. Not even Rude. And don’t you EVER talk about that thing at the bar, got it? That never happened,” Reno’s cocky attitude returned almost as soon as he was out the door, but Elena suddenly didn’t feel so intimidated anymore. She smirked at Reno - something he’d never seen her do.

“Well, like the boss said - don’t dish it out if you can’t take it,” she said. There was a sinister tone to her voice. It put Reno right back on the defensive, and he grabbed Elena by the tie with his free hand, lifting her head up to his chin. 

“Listen, you little shit,” he barked, “You’ve got no right-”

“Keep it in private?” She interrupted with an offer. There was a glint in her eyes that felt totally new, “Just between us. Could be kinda fun. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like the idea at least a little,”

Reno stared at her. He had several inches of height over her, years of experience, and the second-in-command title to boot. But in that moment, for the first time, he felt her pin him down. _This_ was the side of Elena he’d secretly wanted to see since she joined - finally putting up a fight. He felt a smile creep across his face, and he laughed as he released her tie.

“Don’t dish it if you can’t take it,” he echoed. The redhead sauntered onward down the hall, looking as cool and cocky as ever. Elena, however, couldn’t help but grin at the sight of the soap still smeared into his ponytail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first chapter containing piss. There will be more of that to come later. Extra thanks to butteredbandits for their expertise and guidance, as this is my first time ever writing a piss scene lol
> 
> This chapter is most especially for them <3
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

After that day, the atmosphere in the office shifted as a friendly rivalry took shape. In the following week, Elena and Reno bantered every time they were alone, and carried teasing looks around even when they weren’t in private. They both enjoyed their game tremendously, and Elena started to get a much better idea of how much of a brat Reno could be. She’d seen it before, obviously, but now that she had crossed into the fire, there was no getting out. She found herself adoring the rush of power she got from their firecracker battles in the break room. 

Tseng had caught on pretty quickly, too. He couldn’t say he hadn’t seen this coming, but he hadn’t expected it to be quite so strong or happen so fast. Within a week, Reno had gotten himself in more trouble than he had in months, and Tseng had to threaten to withhold Elena’s weekly reward if the duo let their game get too far out of hand. Something needed to change - Tseng couldn’t stand how much upkeep this new energy required from him. He needed a buffer, or an off switch, or at the very least a damn break. 

Luckily for him, Elena was about to offer a solution to the problem. Hell month was about to begin. And, like most of this mess, it began with an appointment for Reno at Tseng’s sink.

“Oh come on boss, I was _not_ smoking in the file room! I just took a smoke break outside a while ago, you’re smelling it on me!”

“Then why, exactly, are the security camera and smoke alarm in that room disabled, Reno?”

“I dunno, have you considered that they were just busted?”

“They were working fine this morning. I checked them before I even asked you to file away the reports. Which was _meant_ to be discipline in and of itself, need I remind you,”

“Come ON, you know I need my smoke break! What else was I supposed to do?!”

“You were _supposed_ to take your punishment like a man, but seeing as how you were incapable of doing that, you can meet me in my office in ten minutes so I can give you the appropriate discipline for a whining child.”

“You don’t get to call me a-”

“Ten minutes, Reno. At the sink.”

“The sink?! But-!”

“ _Ten. Minutes._ If you’re even a second late, I’ll make sure you don’t sit comfortably for a week.”

Reno’s face turned so red, his tattoos were camouflaged on his face. Arguing would make it worse, but he wasn’t done saying his piece yet. He turned on his heel and started pacing toward the roof so he could scream and pout without getting himself in more trouble.

Rude never looked up from his work and just shook his head. This was typical enough at this point. Elena, on the other hand, gave Reno a smug grin as he stomped out, and was somewhat disappointed that he didn’t see it. Unfortunately for her, Tseng did.

“Elena,” he warned, “Focus, please,”

“Yes, Sir,” Elena sighed, turning back to her report. Her work was no fun today, especially since it was beginning to sound like Tseng wouldn’t be giving her a reward this week. She just couldn’t help herself when Reno was in the room - he was such a fucking _brat_. She couldn’t let him just get away with the things he pulled. Although now he’d really gone and done it. This was the first time he’d be back at Tseng’s sink since they last stood there together. 

Elena’s mind began to drift away again, report abandoned. You know, last time was less of a punishment for Reno and more of a reward. Surely, his typical sessions at Tseng’s sink were quite different, right? Reno clearly _hated_ getting his mouth washed out, quite opposite from her. How did Tseng even get him to stand still at the sink for a typical session? Would he be more mean to Reno than last time? Or perhaps he went even easier on him than he would go on Elena, knowing that she enjoyed pushing her limits. Did Tseng still enjoy mouthsoaping Reno the way he enjoyed it with her, or was it more of a chore?

Elena wished she could read the answers off her boss’ face, but he kept a stoic look about him as he sauntered back to his workspace and began gathering his paperwork to make the return to his office. Elena wanted to get a chance to ask him all her questions, but more than anything, she wished she could see for herself.

No… No, she had a better idea. 

She wanted Tseng to teach her how.

The thought burst suddenly into her mind and rooted itself in place. Dots connected - if she could learn how to dish out a mouthsoaping as well as she could take one, then she would have a means to get hits of that power rush that she was currently deriving from her teases with Reno. The mere idea of dealing such a punishment to anyone was a high. She’d known forever that she liked receiving it, but the thought of giving it suddenly renewed her desires for the act. Not to mention how it could serve as a beautiful excuse to spend some extra time with her boss. Maybe he would even let her practice on him. The thought made Elena’s pussy instantly ache.

She considered how she might approach requesting Tseng’s tutelage in such a subject. This time, now that the ice was broken, she knew it would be far smarter to just ask than to try dropping hints. She took a deep breath and stood from her spot at the table and sauntered as casually as possible toward her boss.

“Hey, Tseng…” she started. She rocked back and forth on her heels, partially to look chill and partially to ease her nerves.

“Yes?” Tseng turned toward her.

“Well, you know, I was just wondering… Um… Maybe one of these days you could teach me… how… you keep the team well-disciplined?” She fumbled for the right words, but ultimately felt like she said that well - subtle, but not too subtle.

Tseng did indeed pick up on what she was trying to say, and he raised a brow at her. It was definitely something he’d never been asked before. He’d never thought of mentoring anyone - let alone Elena - in this deeply personal craft. But, well, she knew the ins and outs of the general process. The enjoyment she derived from it was obvious. Whether or not she was “cut out” for a dominant position wasn’t up to him to decide, and he knew that. It could be wonderful to open the door for her and guide her forward on this path of self-discovery - certainly wouldn’t hurt to at least let her have a taste or two.

Still, her timing was impeccable, considering the look she’d just given to Reno moments ago. It was entirely possible that she was only trying to join in on the discipline to add insult to injury for her rival. If Tseng were to say yes, it might just stir up more trouble. But, then again, perhaps this was the change in atmosphere he had been hoping for. He could always turn things around on her if she showed signs of misbehavior. Tseng considered her request carefully, and finally nodded gently.

“Yes, I can certainly do that,” he told her, “But I want to know that you’re serious about _learning_ here. I know the two of you have been having fun lately, but if I let you come and observe, you will _only_ be observing. If I see any teasing, remarks, even questionable looks, you will be visiting me again later for your own punishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Elena straightened her face, doing everything she could to show that she was actually serious about this. It wasn’t about teasing Reno anymore (though that would be a nice bonus) - she truly wanted to learn how to do this.

“Well then, would you like to join me now?” Tseng offered. That might’ve been a little bold, but Reno had really earned his way today, and having Elena there to observe would really make it all hurt that much more. Maybe having her learn from his punishment was the one thing that could finally knock his attitude down a few pegs. It was good timing and would serve a dual purpose, and of course would be the truest test of whether or not Elena was actually in it for the experience or not. Elena was caught slightly off-guard, but her surprise quickly morphed into thrill.

“ _Yes!_ I-I mean, yes Sir, lead the way,” She tried to contain herself in front of her boss. Finally, she would get to see it from an outside perspective and satisfy her curiosity. The excitement was a rush - she considered grabbing a notepad to take notes, but she didn’t want to push it too far this early in the game.

Tseng smirked at her. She had a tendency to be excitable, true, but anything in the vein of mouthsoaping really was her Achilles’ Heel, wasn’t it?

“He isn’t just going to get a mouthsoaping this time, either,” he added, “If you want to observe and learn, then it should be more than just one discipline technique,”

“Of course, Sir,” she nodded eagerly. She had figured that much going in, but was still just as excited. Tseng didn’t always spank her as part of her earned rewards, and when he did, it was light and more sensual than painful. She had a feeling that wouldn’t be the case with Reno today, and was fascinated with that as much as anything else.

“Very well,” Tseng said as he turned, “Come on, then,”

The door opened to Tseng’s office. Elena breathed in the fragrant air. Despite being notably absent from the furnishings, the room smelled distinctly like wood - rich and earthy.

“Over here,” Tseng invited his new apprentice into the bathroom and opened the cabinet below the sink as she watched. It was kept well-stocked with the supplies for this particular punishment. Elena had learned that Tseng did indeed purchase the supplies in bulk, and it showed. Today, Tseng pulled out a small glass and Reno’s opened and marked box from the shelf. He turned on the tap before dispensing the worn-down, tooth-marked bar into his palm.

“I think today’s session will be the end of this one,” Tseng commented, “You’ll get to see what happens when Reno finishes a soap bar. You’ll enjoy it, I’m sure - he won’t,” He smiled at Elena, then held the glass under the warmed tap, letting it fill two-thirds of the way. He placed it on the counter and dropped the soap bar into it. Elena had seen this process before many times - soaking the soap in warm water melted down the outside, giving a buttery texture to the exterior and making it easy to spread around. She loved the sensation, but knew it probably just compounded the punishment for anyone else.

“Reno has about two minutes,” Tseng observed, checking his watch, “When he comes in, he should come straight to the sink. The best place for you will probably be here,” Tseng lowered the toilet lid and gestured for Elena to sit, setting her up for a good view, “I’m guessing Reno will have some things to say about having an audience when he comes in, but I’ll handle it. You’ll need to promise me that you won’t try to get involved in this - this is meant to be a learning experience, as we discussed. I’m putting a lot of trust on you here - don’t make me regret my decision,”

Elena nodded solemnly. She knew he was serious, and she did everything she could to show her boss that she was serious, too. She sat down on the closed lid, recalling the way she’d sat in the same spot previously, and tucked her hands under her thighs to help quell any temptation. From here on in, she was going to be a model student.

Reno came in right on time. With the way Tseng was standing in the bathroom, his form blocked Elena from view until the redhead was past the doorway. When Reno saw her, he froze.

“What the hell is _she_ doing here?!” he sneered.

“She will be observing - _and only observing_ \- your punishment today. She is not allowed to speak, jeer, or involve herself in any way, but she was interested in learning a few techniques in greater detail, so you are going to be her demonstration,” Tseng answered, shooting warning glances at Elena as he spoke. Elena started to realize that it was going to be difficult to keep a neutral expression throughout this process - especially if it started to turn her on. Nevertheless, she was up to the challenge.

Reno stared at Elena, his face a mix of fury, embarrassment, and suspicion. Tseng broke his line of sight when he reached for the cup of soap and water on the counter.

“You’ve seen how I’ve been soaking the soap before punishments, Elena. Do you know why I do that?” Tseng quizzed his observer, sounding ever businesslike, as he began to lather the soap in his gloves.

“Yes, Sir, it softens it and makes it easier to suds up,” Elena surprised even herself with the ease of the words leaving her mouth. Most of the time, it was hard to get those kind of words out at all, let alone as casually as they’d just sounded. Tseng was pleased with her answer - she did indeed seem to be serious about wanting to learn.

“Very good,” he responded, continuing to teach, “Sudsing it up in your hands helps it spread more easily all around the mouth,” His attention turned back to Reno as he raised the soap to his lips. The redhead wore a look that could kill.

“Open, Reno,” Tseng’s tone changed from patient to strict. Normally, Reno didn’t hesitate more than a few seconds, but today he was outright set on refusing to submit. Tseng huffed.

“If he doesn’t open his mouth, you’ve got a few options,” he said coolly. His hand gripped Reno’s ponytail, “Pulling hair works most often,” He gave a sharp yank. Reno bared his teeth, but his jaw remained firmly locked together. Tseng narrowed his eyes.

“Very well…” Tseng began to rub the soap bar rapidly over Reno’s lips. Lather built up, and Tseng pushed upward. Foam began to block Reno’s nose, and he was forced to open his mouth in a bid for air. Tseng shoved the bar of soap into his opening mouth unceremoniously.

“Soap up the nose is always a surefire method,” Tseng scrubbed vigorously as he lectured. Reno’s face twisted and he let out an angry whine from the back of his throat. Elena was again enraptured, not so much by the joy of watching Reno get his just desserts, but by listening and watching Tseng explain the intricacies of the way he held the struggling punishee firmly under his control. 

“Now, the first trip into the mouth should focus on coverage…” Tseng continued.

Elena took mental snapshots through the duration of the punishment. Tseng focused on a different part of Reno’s mouth on each round - the tongue, the teeth, the lips. He described where extra attention was warranted, gave pointers on effective lecture, and even dropped hints about what he found the most fun. 

After the third round with the soap bar, Reno finally gave up and began to yield to Tseng’s direction and will. He coughed and gagged and blew the gathered foam from his nose as best he could. Despite his cherry-red face, the humiliation and objectification was starting to get to him, and he groaned as he felt his dick begin to grow and harden. That wasn’t uncommon during these little sink appointments - simply being manhandled and embarrassed by Tseng was enough to do it on a typical day. But with Elena here, just watching silently as he was casually tossed around and scrubbed… it upped the ante to somewhere he hadn’t expected it to go.

Tseng loved this arrangement more than he thought he would. It was strangely gratifying to share his knowledge, as if he were some kind of authority on the subject. Elena was indeed proving herself to be a diligent student and quickly won back his trust. At the same time, the way Reno was fighting him was more tenacious than ever before, and Tseng’s sadistic side screamed to come down harder and faster on the brat. Tseng’s cock grew steadily as he continued to break Reno down, piece by piece, watching his little demonstration get messier and soapier the longer they went on. Finally, he knew it was time to move on to the next stage of Reno’s punishment - the part the brat would detest the most. Tseng reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife.

“Just about finished with this bar, Reno,” he commented. At the sight of the knife, Reno groaned in despair, already knowing what was coming. Tseng rinsed the soap and set it down on the counter. He flipped open the blade and slowly scored two lines down the length of the shrunken bar, dividing it into thirds. He turned it over and did the same on the back, then pushed the knife through, cutting it the same way he’d lined. The edges of the bar stayed put on the counter, and Tseng picked up the center section and showed it to Elena.

“When Reno finishes a bar, we get to play a fun little game,” he grinned. The sadist was well and out now - it came out every time this game was played, “I’m going to carve this down into an extra punishment for Reno before his spanking, and Reno gets to decide how much time I have to carve. The longer he gives me, the easier it’ll be on him when it goes up his ass.”

Elena’s heart damn near stopped. No way - Tseng wasn’t actually going to put soap up Reno’s ass, was he? Oh, that had to burn _so_ bad… The thought finally broke down Elena’s studious expression as she stared at her mentor in disbelief.

“Now, the clock starts when Reno takes these pieces-” Tseng indicated the rest of the bar that was lying on the counter, “And chews them up. Clock stops when he spits it out. So the longer he chews on that, the longer I get to carve. It’s a game of give and take,” Tseng bared his teeth in a cruel smile. Reno squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will himself away from where he stood. This was one of the worst things Tseng did to him, and from the time a new box of soap was opened and labeled with his name, there was nothing Reno could do to avoid it - it was only a matter of time.

Tseng pressed the blade of the knife against the soapstick and waited. Right now, the edges were jagged and squared off - it would hurt like a bitch going in, and it would take some time to carve down properly. Reno gave Tseng a pleading look, trying to bargain with his eyes, but it did no good. Tseng stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to begin his task.

Reno shuddered and groaned as he reached for one of the stray chunks of soap. He whimpered as he lifted it to his lips and gingerly bit down. Almost immediately, his legs began to shake, and he gripped the counter to keep himself upright. He fought the reflex to heave into the sink as he chewed, feeling the soap break down into smaller and smaller bits. It mixed with the spit and soap already in his mouth - the texture was absolutely repulsive, and the mere act of chewing released the bitter essences and flowery fragrance oils in the soap. He could feel it in the air he breathed, in the back of his throat, in his sinuses. It was everywhere, and it was _horrid_. He was quick to shove the rest of the soap bar remnants into his mouth, knowing that Tseng wouldn’t let him off the hook until they were all gone.

As Reno struggled, Tseng drew the blade down the length of the soap. He gracefully whittled away at the rough edges of the soapstick, rounding it out and slowly tapering the ends. Even after he’d drafted a cleaner shape, he continued to carve, letting shavings of the soap litter the counter. He was giving Reno the opportunity of mercy, carving more and more soap out of the torturous stick. The scene laid out before Elena was draped in a dynamic that felt like a painting - Tseng calmly and gracefully whittling the soap, and Reno in the background shaking and convulsing in disgust.

Reno’s body did eventually win the battle against his will. He spit out the soap into the sink and coughed hard, trying desperately to regain control of his reflexes. Tseng gave him time to recover, and checked in when he seemed to be doing better.

“Are you ready to continue, Reno?” he asked. Reno only moaned in response. Tseng placed a hand on his shoulder, “Deep breaths. We’re almost finished. You can hold out, can’t you?”

Reno tried to sneakily wipe away a tear that had spilled over the edge of his cheek.

“I-I’m sorry Tseng… Please, don’t use the stick on me. I’ll take extra licks instead, just… please, no more soap,” he begged.

“Reno, you made your bed. I’m not leaving it in you this time, and you’ll only get twenty with the belt. I’ve given you worse in the past, so I know you can handle this. Now, are you ready to get this over with?” Tseng pressed. Reno sniffled.

“I-I’m ready,” he stuttered.

“Pants around your knees,” Tseng prompted, “Elena, come stand over here so you can see better. Heels against the wall, unless you want to get caught by my belt,”

Elena stood silently and made her way to the spot Tseng had indicated. She watched, motionless, as Reno pulled his pants and underwear to his knees and spread his legs as far as he could, bending forward over the sink. Chewing up the soap had killed his erection, so at least Reno would be spared that embarrassment. Tseng’s bulge, on the other hand, had only gotten bigger, and Elena took notice of it, remembering the sight of his impressive cock last time the three of them had been together in this bathroom. On a normal day, that would’ve really turned her on, but the tense atmosphere in the room kept those feelings at bay. Reno’s begging had caught Elena completely off-guard, and as much as she wanted to gaze at her boss’ cock, she couldn’t unlock her eyes from the soapstick in Tseng’s gloved fingers.

Tseng dipped the rounded end of the soapstick into the cup of water that had been sitting on the countertop, then knelt down behind Reno. He parted Reno’s ass cheeks with one hand, and gently twirled the end of the stick over his asshole with the other. Slowly but surely, he applied pressure and continued to spin the stick as it entered Reno. The redhead took a deep breath as he felt it enter - the burn wasn’t instantaneous, but he knew what to expect. Sure enough, about seven long seconds later, Reno winced and his whole body tensed as his asshole began to burn furiously. He gasped and fidgeted madly as Tseng continued to work the stick out and then back in again several times before withdrawing it and tossing it into the trash can. Even with the soapstick disposed of, the burn remained, and Reno knew from experience that he would be feeling it for the next hour at least. As he wiggled around, trying to find relief, he heard Tseng unbuckle his belt and slide the flexible leather from its loops.

“Twenty strokes. Count them out,” Tseng directed quietly. He doubled the belt over in his hands and lined up his first stroke. He glanced over at Elena to make sure she was paying attention, then wound back and brought the belt down over Reno’s bare ass.

“One,” Reno winced. Another hit came down.

“Two,” He gritted his teeth, feeling the soap between them squeak. Another hit.

“Th-three,”

The hits and counts continued. Despite his apparent misery, Reno managed to hold it together. He was panting and sweating by the end of his punishment, but had managed to stave off more tears.

“That’s it. Good job,” Tseng said gently, “Go ahead and rinse, pick yourself up,”

Reno wasted no time following those instructions. His pants remained around his knees as he turned on the faucet and began scooping handfuls of water to his burning lips, swishing and spitting and gargling to try to rid himself of the soap stuck between his teeth. 

“I sometimes restrict rinsing,” Tseng said, jarring Elena from her trance, “But Reno took his punishment very well and has definitely earned some reprieve,” He beckoned her out into his office, “We’ll give him some space. Let’s chat a little,”

Elena felt a little like she’d just woken up from a strange dream. Did any of that really happen? She sat down in her usual chair, and Tseng sat down behind his desk.

“So,” he began, “Learn anything from your observations?”

“Uh… yeah, definitely,” she replied quietly.

“You seem a little shaken. Everything alright?”

“Yes,” She wasn’t upset or anything, but she wasn’t sure how to describe the blend of emotions she was experiencing.

Reno appeared back in the office space a few moments later, his pants pulled back up and his neck still marked with soap. He looked almost meek compared to his usual appearance - his hands were stuffed deeply in his pockets and his head lowered, facing the floor.

“Lip balm?” Tseng asked. Reno produced it from his pocket and applied a layer, “Is the bathroom clean?” Tseng said. Reno nodded.

“Maybe next time, one punishment will be enough for you, hm?” The senior Turk lowered his gaze.

“Yes, Sir,” Reno answered quietly.

“You took it in stride, Reno. Good job. Thank you for allowing Elena to observe,” Tseng finished, “You may be dismissed,”

“Thank you, Sir,” Reno avoided eye contact with Elena as he turned to leave his boss’ office. Elena had never seen him so submissive before. He was often quiet after he’d been disciplined, but it seemed like he was back to his old self within a few hours. This soon after a punishment, still standing in Tseng’s office, he seemed like a totally different person.

“Well,” Tseng addressed Elena, “Just the two of us now. Are you still feeling alright?”

“Yes, Sir,”

“Is that what you were expecting?” he questioned.

“N-not exactly, Sir,” she had expected Reno to resent getting mouthsoaped, but she hadn’t expected to watch him beg for mercy, nor had she been ready for his post-punishment personality.

“Do you still feel like you’d be interested in observing and learning?” Tseng asked. Elena hesitated.

“I-I think so,” she said truthfully. Tseng leaned back in his seat.

“Do you have any questions you want to ask? Anything you’re curious about?”

Considering possible questions brought some clarity to Elena’s clouded head - she was curious about that soapstick. That had been the pinnacle of the punishment, watching Reno struggle so hard with Tseng’s little “game” and swallow his pride enough to beg for mercy in front of her. She’d witnessed him have an easier time sustaining broken bones. It spoke to how much he hated it, and his demeanor as he left spoke to how well it worked. It wasn’t something Elena had ever considered before as a punishment or as a means to pleasure, and she realized that it was simultaneously terrifying her and turning her on. But how to word all of that to her boss?

“Th… The soapstick…” she began. Tseng smiled knowingly.

“I was wondering if you were going to be interested in that,” he said, “You could probably tell from Reno’s reaction that it’s quite uncomfortable. Makes for a very effective punishment. Nothing Reno hates more - he’d rather be beaten bloody,”

Elena nodded, having figured all that out already. None of it was satisfying the morbid curiosity plaguing her. Tseng could see what the trouble was - it read right off her face.

“You know,” he stated, “One of the policies I always try to follow as a disciplinarian is to never give a punishment if I don’t know what it feels like for myself. I try out every new impact instrument on my own body first, and the discipline I keep in my standard repertoire are things I’ve been on the receiving end of many times,” Elena gazed at her boss with wide eyes, touched that he was sharing such personal details and buzzing at the implications of this advice. She knew what was coming.

“If you’d like,” Tseng offered, “I can introduce you to what a soapstick feels like.”

Elena thought she might explode. She was too scared to say yes and too fascinated to say no. After a long hesitation, she managed a gentle nod. Tseng grinned and stood up.

“Should we try it out now?” He gestured toward the bathroom. Elena didn’t answer, but instead stood and began to walk toward the sink. Tseng followed her, opening the cabinet upon arrival and pulling out the box marked with Elena’s name. He shifted the bar of soap out of the box and onto the counter, then reached into his pocket and extracted the folded knife.

“When I give soapsticks, chewing up the leftovers is usually compulsory. I always felt that it was worse to have to chew the soap than it was to have the rest of it as a plug. I think that’s the part that really gets to Reno - chewing on it,” As Tseng spoke, he scored off the edge of the soap bar just as he had earlier, lining both sides before pressing through with the knife and severing a small chunk. He grabbed Elena’s wrist and deposited the sample in her hand.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he smirked, “You can spit it out whenever you like, but I want you to challenge yourself to hold out, like I challenged Reno,”

Elena stared at the tiny brick of soap in her palm. It was a fraction of what she normally had pressed into her mouth, but was exponentially more intimidating. _Come on, Elena - now or never._ She took a deep breath and popped the piece into her mouth like candy. It was innocent enough as it sat on her tongue - no different than what she was used to. She maneuvered it between her teeth and bit down.

She wasn’t prepared for the result of that small motion. The acrid essence of the bar made its way into her nose. Despite having only taken one bite, the two halves of her single piece had already crumbled into hundreds. She could feel soap stuck in her molars. Her expression in the mirror changed from curious to disgusted - oh, this was _awful_.

Tseng smiled at her reaction, and the look on his face drove her to accept his challenge. She wasn’t about to quit yet. But every single movement of her jaw was a strenuous effort as she battled her body’s instinct to eject the intruder, and it took intense focus to remind herself not to swallow reactively. How could she love soap in her mouth so much, yet struggle with this? She almost felt betrayed. The more she chewed, the harder it got, and within thirty seconds, her body had its first convulsion, and she coughed, spitting out the soap in the process. Oh, Gaia… drool dripped from her lips, and her tongue coiled away from her palate. Even after the fact, the soap stayed fast on her teeth. She wouldn’t be able to get that out just by rinsing.

Tseng leaned over her and turned on the tap, holding the remainder of the soap bar underneath and wetting it. He pulled it back out, but instead of turning it over and lathering the bar like he usually did, he instead began to rub his index finger across it rapidly, coating it in thick soapsuds.

“I’m not going to give you a full soapstick this time - just a soapy finger. The burn is equally as intense, but it won’t last as long this way,” he explained, “Pull down your pants, please, and bend over the sink as far as you can,”

Elena was already panting from the soap caked on her teeth, and whined as she followed her given instructions. This was equal parts torturous and erotic. She tried to imagine what the burn would feel like, and steel herself for how bad it might be. With her pants and panties lowered and torso bent over the countertop, she watched her boss wide-eyed in the mirror as he knelt down behind her.

“Ah!” Elena felt a cool sensation against her ass as Tseng gently spread her cheeks with his gloved hand. No amount of mental preparation braced her for the feeling of her boss’ soapy leather glove against her asshole. He gently circled and teased for a few seconds before he began to apply a steady pressure. Elena did her best to relax and allow him to enter her. She’d tried buttplugs before, but never had she let anyone else touch this spot.

Tseng twisted his finger gently as he pressed inside of her. The intrusion was sensual at first, and Elena relaxed as she began to enjoy the sensation. But as the seconds passed, she began to feel a mild itch, then a low burn, then a fiery sting. She gasped and moaned, throwing her head upwards. She clenched against Tseng’s finger as he began to slide out, but he pushed back into her, causing the sting to intensify. Elena bit her lip to keep from howling at the pain. She shifted her weight from one leg to another as her hips squirmed restlessly.

“Keep still,” Tseng warned. He gave her a few more slow thrusts before he withdrew his finger completely, standing back up and removing his gloves as he watched Elena dance around, desperately trying to relieve the burn. 

Elena clung to the countertop as she wriggled. It felt as though the burn trailed deeply inside her. Every second was too much for her to take. It was unbearable, it was torture… until suddenly it wasn’t all that bad. As quickly as it came on, the sting faded and was replaced by a dull heat. Despite the pain she’d just suffered, the aftermath sent shock waves through her pussy. The pulsating warmth renewed the sensuality of the experience, and Elena couldn’t stop herself from fingering her clit right then and there.

Tseng raised his brows in surprise. That was a new one. He grinned, knowing he’d just started something, and let Elena take her time. She brought herself to orgasm within minutes with the help of the ache inside her. When she finally reopened her eyes, she caught sight of Tseng’s smile in the mirror and blushed.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir,” Oh fuck, just speaking renewed the disgusting mess in her mouth. She grimaced in response. Tseng chuckled.

“Rinse your mouth,” he prompted. Elena turned on the faucet and cupped the water to her tongue. In such a short amount of time, the corners of her lips were already starting to burn. She tried to imagine compounding this whole experience on top of a typical mouthsoaping, and chasing it with a hard strapping. Just the concept was dizzying - it was no wonder Reno hated this so badly, and it was incredible that he was able to handle it all so gracefully. All his begging and submission made sense in an instant.

Her hypothesis was right, too - she couldn’t make much of a dent in the soap caked on her teeth with just water. No amount of forceful swishing was making a difference. She was damn lucky that lunch had come and gone - trying to eat after this type of mouthsoaping would surely make her sick. She was going to have to spend the rest of her day with a very soapy mouth and a dull ache in her ass. Gaia, poor Reno… She ultimately cut her losses and turned off the sink, then pulled up her pants and readjusted her uniform.

“Well?” Tseng prodded, “How was that?”

“It was… terrible, to be honest,” Elena laughed, “Really hot… But if that was any worse, it wouldn’t be hot anymore. I feel pretty bad for Reno now,” she admitted.

“He’s been through worse at my sink,” Tseng smirked, “And he knows what to expect out of it. If he would just behave himself for more than a day at a time, he could avoid it,”

“Heh, yeah, you’re right,” Elena smiled up at her boss and mentor. She still had soap stuck in her teeth, and Tseng chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Reno. He should've seen this coming.
> 
> Going for the goal of posting one chapter a day. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Much to Reno’s dismay, Elena and Tseng were happy to keep up their new arrangement of mentorship. It didn’t necessarily stop the game Reno and Elena played, but it was dimmed down quite a lot as Elena continued to accompany Tseng and Reno to the sink when the redhead got a little too smart for his own good. She always had a little more reason to jab Reno than he had on her. On top of that, Reno swore that Tseng was being even more strict than usual, getting him in trouble for little things that he’d let slide in the past. Reno did like to push boundaries, true, but lately it was feeling like Tseng was pushing back - seeing how much he could get away with nailing Reno on before he crossed the line into nitpicking.

As time passed, Tseng recognized that he saw an awful lot of himself in Elena. Outside of his office bathroom, the work she produced continued to exceed expectations. It got Tseng thinking about how he was eventually going to have to train someone to succeed him upon his retirement (or his death - whichever came first). Reno made a very effective second-in-command for emergencies, but he didn’t care to climb any higher than that. Elena, on the other hand, fit the bill perfectly, and Tseng found himself giving her continued specialized training beyond the disciplinarian role. He invited her to important meetings to observe the company process, and taught her the ins and outs of organizing missions. She became his student full-time, and he became her teacher as much as her boss.

Tseng had Elena in his office again - not for a reward, but to discuss mission planning processes with her. As per usual, Elena was eager and pleased as ever. She loved these opportunities to spend extra private time with her boss, getting to know him and his work style better. She especially lived for those rare moments when he shared personal details. But today, something different was coming.

The door slid open without any warning. There was a deadly clicking of heels on the floor, and Elena turned to see Scarlet, Head of Weapons Development, practically stomping up to Tseng’s desk with two security officers in tow. She paraded right past Elena’s chair and put her hands on the senior Turk’s workspace. Elena caught a whiff of her musky perfume in the breeze that followed.

“Tseng, right?” She didn’t sound happy, “You’re in charge of these… Turks?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tseng folded his hands on his desk and gave the executive his full attention and respect, “What can I do for you?”

“You just let your pathetic little pets run around and do whatever they like?!” Scarlet stamped her heeled foot on the floor and banged on the desk, “Your employees openly mocked me in front of my department today!” She looked like she was about to raise hell and a whole lot of paperwork. Tseng winced and took a deep breath.

“I’m incredibly sorry for the upset they’ve caused, Ma’am. Could you please describe when and where this incident occurred?”

“Around ten. They passed me in the hallway and just started laughing at me! I demanded to know what was so funny, and the bastards just started making all kinds of shitty little comments - Argh!” Scarlet whipped around and threw her hands up in anger, nearly smacking Elena in the face. It seemed like the exec was being a little dramatic - at any rate, getting laughed at in the hallway didn’t exactly sound like being “openly mocked in front of her department.”

“Are you willing to share what sort of things were said?” Tseng inquired. Scarlet’s face began to change from furious to an almost devious smile.

“Aren’t we lucky that one of my guards had a live audio recorder on him?” She beckoned behind her, not even looking. One of the guards ran up to her and deposited a small recording device in her hand, then hastily returned to his spot behind her. Tseng’s eyes sharpened. Typically, he wasn’t one to take Scarlet’s word on things, but if she really did have concrete evidence, then there would be hell to pay. 

Sure enough, Scarlet pressed a button on the device and it began to play back. It was somewhat difficult to make out between Scarlet screaming, but the sound of Reno’s laughter was unmistakable. Elena didn’t catch what he said entirely, but Tseng picked out a few of Reno’s taunts - “Watch out Rude, if she gets any madder, they’re gonna pop!”

When the recording ended, Scarlet looked expectantly down at Tseng. He looked positively furious.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Ma’am. You can rest assured that appropriate consequences will be dealt to the employees in question. Can I convince you to leave the device with me for the remainder of the day for record-keeping purposes?”

Scarlet rudely tossed the device onto Tseng’s desk, almost sending it flying off.

“Keep it. We’ve got dozens,” she smirked. The executive turned and walked out of the room just as briskly as she’d entered it. Her lackeys followed her closely and closed the door behind them.

Elena looked at her boss. His eyes were shut, his hands covering the lower half of his face as he tried to keep his cool. Elena could tell that Reno was going to be in some  _ seriously _ deep shit this time.

“Elena,” Tseng instructed, “Go get Reno,”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She made haste down the hallway and poked her head into the Turks’ office. Reno and Rude were both working diligently - Reno doing mission prep paperwork, and Rude drafting explosives schematics. Far more quiet than usual.

“Reno,” Elena said quietly, “Tseng would like to see you,”

Reno and Rude exchanged glances, wordlessly confirming the plans they’d put together within the last hour. Reno sighed and stood, making his way to follow Elena to their boss’ office - again. The duo walked inside, but Elena stayed back by the door as Reno approached Tseng.

“You want to tell me why I just had a Shinra executive storm into my office?” the senior Turk began.

“Oh, was it Scarlet?” Reno swung his weight from hip to hip casually, “We crossed paths with her after our smoke break. I said something funny and we laughed, and I guess she thought we were laughing at her or something, ‘cause she lost her shit,” He kept his face straight, simulating honesty.

“You weren’t making jokes about her?” Tseng clarified.

“Nah, of course not,” Reno claimed, “We were talking about a movie we watched yesterday. I forget what it was called, but the actions scenes sucked,”

“And when she… ‘lost her shit,’” Tseng pressed, “What did you do?”

“Man, you know how scary she can be. We got the hell outta there,”

Elena was surprised by how easily Reno was able to lie to Tseng. When was Tseng going to present the evidence?

“You can ask Rude,” Reno added, “He was there. He’ll tell you the exact same thing I did,”

Tseng raised his brow at Reno, and shifted to lean back.

“Elena, would you please go get Rude?” he asked. Elena nodded and repeated her trip to the office. She poked her head around the corner - Rude was still working on his blueprints.

“Rude?” she interrupted, “Tseng-”

“Wants to see me,” Rude finished for her. He stood up, straightening his tie and composing himself before he turned toward the doorway. Elena always felt so short walking next to him. She returned to her place in the doorway. Reno was sitting in one of the chairs now, and Rude took the seat next to his partner.

“Rude, it’s my understanding that you and Reno had a little run-in with Scarlet today. Can you please tell me what happened?” Tseng prodded. Rude’s face stayed stoic as ever.

“We were talking about the movie we watched last night - ‘Assassin’s Flag.’ Reno and I were joking about the bad acting, dumb stunts. Guess Scarlet thought we were joking about her. She threw a real fit, so we left her to her own devices,” Reno looked from his partner to Tseng and gestured as if to say “Told you so.”

Incredible. Clearly, they’d practiced their lines. Smart, smart boys… 

But not smart enough.

“You see, that’s very interesting,” Tseng began. He reached below his desk, “Because that isn’t what Scarlet said at all. Normally, I wouldn’t be inclined to believe her - especially when you both are telling me the same story - but unfortunately for the two of you,” Tseng lifted the recording device into view, “She brought me some proof this time,”

Tseng hit the button and played back the tape. Reno’s eyes widened, and Rude nervously tugged at his tie. Their cleverly crafted ruse came crashing down in seconds as they realized that they were fucked.

“So, now,” Tseng stopped the recording and glared at the partners in crime, “I have two employees sitting in my office who not only  _ insulted a company executive _ , but sat here and  _ lied to my face about it _ ,” He stood up, towering over the duo.

“Just what do you suggest I do about that?” he finished quietly.

Reno and Rude stared at each other, silently trying to concoct an excuse or an answer. While they sat, still and stunned, Tseng stepped over into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. He returned to his desk, carrying something in his hand - Elena couldn’t make it out from her angle, but she could guess. When he sat down, he deposited the items - two boxes of fresh soap - and began to dig through the drawers. He reemerged with a ruler and two small knives, the sight of which immediately put Reno on the defensive.

“Come on, Tseng, you know this was all me. Rude didn’t say anything to Scarlet, he doesn’t deserve...  _ that _ . I asked him to lie for me, none of this is his fault. Let him go. Or at least go easy on him. Please,”

“I can fight my own fights, Reno,” Rude warned before Tseng could respond.

Tseng opened both boxes and removed the oblong white bar from each. He laid them down on his desk top and began to measure, noting the dimensions of the soap bars. Elena watched, fascinated - what the hell was he doing? 

“You roped him into this, Reno,” Tseng said simply, “If you didn’t want to see him go down with you, you would’ve admitted your own mistake. He earned this just as much as you for deciding to go along with your little alibi, anyway. Lies are still lies, and Rude knows the consequences. He should’ve known better.”

Finally, Tseng stood, grabbing the soap and the knives, and stalked over to the seated Turks, handing a bar and blade to each of them.

“Take these to the bathroom,” Tseng ordered, “And carve your own plugs. They need to keep the same length, same width, and same height. I’ll be measuring. If you don’t do it right the first time, you’ll do it again,”

There was a breath of silence. Reno broke it first, shuddering as he stood.

“Yes, Sir,” he replied quietly. Elena got the feeling this wasn’t going to be his first time taking this particular punishment. Rude hesitated for a few seconds longer than his partner, but did eventually find the strength to stand.

“Yes, Sir,” He dragged his feet to the bathroom.

Tseng finally turned his attention to the doorway.

“Come here, Elena,” he said calmly. Elena had to shake off the tension in the room before she could make her way over to where her boss was standing. 

“You’ve had a few chances now to observe,” Tseng said as he watched the duo at the sink, “Would you be willing to give me a hand this time?”

“A hand?” Elena could hardly believe that was an offer on the table. She was amazed that she was even going to be allowed to observe this at all, what with Rude getting disciplined. She knew what Reno’s weak spot was, and he knew hers… But Elena didn’t know much at all about Rude yet. She was almost certain that he knew about her fetish… how would he feel about her observing? About her  _ helping? _

“I’ll be taking care of most of it. This isn’t the first time these two have stood together at my sink,” Tseng commented and glanced at the backs of the duo, shoulder to shoulder in the bathroom, “I’d mostly just need the extra set of eyes to make sure they don’t spit when I’m not watching. Though if you’re willing, you can help work on Reno while I work on Rude,”

Elena felt her heartbeat quicken. Getting to actually soap Reno’s mouth? It was more or less what she’d signed up for when this idea had first popped into her head. It sounded like a blast and a rush, but in the same move, it felt scary and intimidating. What if she was too rough? What if she did something wrong and hurt him?

“I… I don’t know, Sir. What if I… go too far?” she asked.

“The fact that you’re even considering that is a very good sign,” Tseng observed, “It tells me you’re aware of your headspace. At any rate, I’ll be right there. I can keep an eye out, if you’d like. Just go back to the theory of it, and you won’t stray too far. I promise.”

Elena looked up at her boss trustingly. He was right, and it was incredibly reassuring to think he’d be there to stop her if she got too frisky. She took a deep breath and began to mentally prepare.

“Thank you, Tseng. I’ll give it my best shot!” She watched her boss smile for the first time since Scarlet had walked in earlier.

Reno peeked over his shoulder briefly. He was finished with his own soap buttplug, having done this a few times before. When he saw that Tseng was busy talking to Elena, he turned back toward the mirror. Rude was still working on his.

“He’ll give you about a quarter inch of leeway,” the redhead whispered to his partner, “And, uh… Sorry about trying to play the hero there. I know you’re capable and whatever… but this just… _ sucks _ . Sorry you’re gonna go down with me,”

Rude rounded off the edges on his plug, heeding Reno’s advice. He smirked at his partner.

“Captain always goes down with his ship,” he quipped.

“Yeah… H-Hey!” Reno whined indignantly.

“Must be finished,” Tseng stepped into the room, “Since you’re talking,”

“Yes, Sir,” Reno stood up straight and faced forward. He turned the plug over in his hands, holding it up so Tseng could see. Rude did the same, laying his knife on the counter and displaying the plug he’d carved before laying it back down.

Elena followed in behind Tseng. The bathroom in question was not all that big - it was a tight squeeze with all four Turks standing inside. Elena stepped about, trying to find an opening against the counter. Tseng grabbed a hand towel and tossed it at her.

“Take this,” he directed, “You can sit on the counter at the other end there. Better put the towel in your lap or Reno’s going to drool on your pants,”

Elena smirked as she lifted herself onto the countertop and spread the towel across her slacks. She looked down at Reno, now being a full few inches taller than him. His glare cut daggers back at her. He’d just started getting used to her observing his punishments, and it humiliated him to think that Tseng was just handing him off to the rookie like that. As if he was  _ easy _ . Oh, no, he wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Reno, you’d better not give Elena too much trouble. We can double your sentence, if we have to,” Tseng warned, reading his scowling face. He turned to Rude. 

“It’s been quite a while,” Tseng said quietly.

“Hm,” Rude nodded his response.

“You’ve never had to carve your own plug before,” Tseng observed. Rude just lowered his head and shifted uncomfortably. He knew he was probably in for the worst punishment from Tseng yet. He’d had soapsticks before and knew how much they stung, but Reno had told him dramatic tales about these plugs - the mother of all discipline. Last time Reno had to carve his own plug, he kept reasonably well-behaved for nearly two weeks.

Tseng sighed. Having Reno alone at his sink was a game - a power struggle. He knew that both of them secretly enjoyed it (or at least aspects of it). But when Rude was at his sink, there was a totally different dynamic at play. Rude didn’t fight like Reno - he took his punishments with dignity. Usually, watching his partner suffer had a very sobering effect on Reno, and Tseng was sure that would be the case today. It eroded the fun and left a serious overtone veiled over the room.

The boxes labeled “RENO” and “RUDE” were already waiting on the counter. Tseng nodded at Elena, and they each grabbed their respective box, slid the soap bars out, and held them under the warm flow of the faucet. Despite having finished his last bar fairly recently, Reno’s soap was already significantly smaller than Rude’s. Elena mirrored Tseng’s motions as he lathered the bar and danced it through his gloves like he always did. Elena looked down as she moved the bar through her own bare hands. Just the sensation of it between her fingers felt powerful and erotic in the same stroke. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her head straight.

Rude didn’t need to be told when to open his mouth. He was ready for it by the time Tseng raised the bar to his lips. Reno, on the other hand, was going to need some prompting.

“Open, Reno,” Elena warned. Reno glared at her, stubborn as ever. As they stared each other down, he stuck his tongue out at her for a split second, too briefly for her to react. A smirk spread over his lips - even faced with damnation, he couldn’t help but tease. In response, Elena reached behind his head and grabbed his ponytail, yanking hard. Reno hid his pained wince behind a smile and a chuckle. She didn’t pull as hard as Tseng did. At least, not yet.

Elena, however, had a trick up her sleeve. She kicked up her legs and locked her ankles together behind the small of Reno’s back, pulling him right up against the counter - and her. She kept a firm grip in his hair as she began to grate the bar of soap over his closed teeth. It wiped the smile off of Reno’s face in an instant.

“I said  _ open,” _ Elena growled. Reno’s fighting compounded the power rush she felt, and she basked in it, allowing it to drive her into this new position. Despite her orders and his helpless stature, Reno wasn’t ready to give up just yet.

At least, not until he felt a sharp jab on his ribcage. Rude elbowed him hard, letting him know that it was time to give it up. At the sight of his partner in the mirror, Reno groaned and relinquished his last shred of control. Tseng was already working the bar of soap in and out of Rude’s mouth with purpose, building suds on his lips and in his beard. Rude’s face was one of deliberate concentration, working to keep his composure. Rude always took it like a man, and Reno hated how his fighting looked almost scared next to his partner’s fearless acceptance. Reno finally unlocked his jaw and opened his mouth for Elena, ready now to just bear with it until it was over.

Elena only hesitated for a short second as Reno’s mouth finally opened. This was the moment she’d been waiting for, learning for, hoping for. She gently pressed the worn-down, sudsy soap bar into Reno’s mouth, working it in circles over his tongue and pressing the ends towards the inside of his cheeks. The redhead squeezed his eyes shut and wrinkled his nose at the taste he hated so much, and his expression made Elena bite her lip and smile. She felt their dynamic shift in her favor, and smoothed soap over the back of Reno’s neck, more or less marking her territory.

Elena and Tseng paused together, taking turns rinsing and frothing the soaps anew, following that pattern that Tseng had taught his pupil - coverage, tongue, teeth, lips, and repeat. Reno sputtered and struggled, especially having to hold his chin upward for Elena. Normally, he would be bent over and could let the excess soap drool out, but with Elena’s bubbly hand cupped under his chin, he had to focus extra hard not to swallow the sudsy mess collecting in the back of his mouth. Rude had the luxury of keeping his chin down over the sink, but it didn’t spare him the indignity of drooling. His stubbly beard looked almost white from all the soap smeared into it, and it enchanted Elena to see. Tseng stole glances at his apprentice, delighting in the sparkle he could see in her eyes. She was on fire - a real natural. He couldn’t help but feel proud, and despite the quiet acceptance from the guilty partners, Elena was bringing renewed energy and fun to the room.

“Spit,” Elena released Reno’s face and allowed him to rid himself of the mess in his mouth. He gladly obeyed and coughed into the sink, and Elena took the brief pause to watch Tseng and Rude. Rude’s dark glasses were still on his face, but in the bright lights of the bathroom, Elena could see his pained expression through the lenses. He’d fought hard to keep his composure, but after enough rounds with the soap, Tseng was starting to wear him down. He wasn’t looking nearly as tough anymore. 

Tseng, on the other hand, was wearing a different expression than the one he normally reserved for Reno’s punishments. This wasn’t a sadistic game - Tseng’s face was stoic, almost gentle. He looked like he felt sorry for Rude, like he wasn’t enjoying this at all. When he glanced up at Elena, however, he gave her a grin and the tiniest nod. Behind the shadow of the cabinet, Elena caught the familiar sight of his bulge outline as well. It dawned on her that this probably  _ was _ something that Tseng enjoyed. Maybe not quite as much as her, but still. There was little hiding that telltale sign. She wondered if Rude knew - was the sympathy on Tseng’s face false?

After nearly ten minutes of scrubbing, Elena and Tseng both jammed the soap bars into the mouths in front of them, commanding them to hold. Elena released Reno from her legs, and Tseng turned toward the door.

“I’ll be right back. Elena will let me know if either of you try anything funny.”

The partners met each other’s eyes in the mirror. They both looked ridiculous. This was the worst either of them had gotten it in a long time - soap dribbled off their chins and onto the fronts of their shirts, not to mention the soapy messes they both knew marked their suit collars and backs. They panted as their mouths already burned, knowing that they would still be tasting this experience tomorrow. Reno apologized again to Rude with his eyes. They both knew the worst was yet to come, and it was coming fast.

Tseng returned only a moment later with the metal ruler he’d left on his desk earlier. As promised, he picked up the boys’ plugs one at a time and measured them carefully from each angle. Elena was fascinated by how different the plugs looked from one another - Rude’s plug resembled a typical sex toy, with a gradually tapered end, a short stem, and a wide base in the back, whereas Reno’s plug was shaped more like a “T,” with a thin stem and twin small notches near the base to allow it to stay in place. The design difference could almost certainly be chalked up to experience - Reno had learned through trial and error and bending the rules. Rude was about to learn the hard way why his partner had gone a different route.

“Good enough. Pants to knees,” Tseng laid the ruler down on the countertop. He handed Reno’s plug to Elena. Her heart leapt into her throat - oh man, she’d signed up for mouthsoaping, but she wasn’t sure about this. But apparently Tseng trusted her. She’d never seen a soap plug used before, but surely it was self-explanatory, right? She watched her boss carefully and followed his lead. Together, they wet the plugs under the faucet as the punished duo pulled their pants and boxers down, then Elena hopped off the counter to follow Tseng behind her coworkers. 

“Just like a soapstick,” Tseng instructed her, “In and out, nice and slow, then push it home and leave it,”

Elena nodded and mirrored Tseng, gently spreading Reno’s ass with her left hand and touching the tip of the plug to his asshole with her right. She twirled it around and watched as white foam began to build up wherever the soap moved, then gently pushed. Reno’s hole opened as she watched. She was totally in control of him now, and she registered the power she had taken. She slowly pulled the plug back until it almost came out, then drove it back in. It was hypnotic in a strange way - she felt almost high. Tseng shifted to stand, and Elena took her cue to push the stick in all the way. The “T” locked into place thanks to the notches Reno had carved, and the white end was conspicuously visible as he stayed bent over the counter.

Reno and Rude struggled to keep quiet, each of them suffering terribly from their own handiwork. Their hips shifted in tandem as they instinctively tried to escape the burning. This was far more intense than the soapsticks, which were usually pressed in briefly before being removed. This stayed, and with its much larger size (especially for poor Rude) it was relentless in its sear. It drew bitter tears for both the punished Turks. Reno was right - this was worse than anything they’d experienced before at Tseng’s hand, short of torture resistance. 

Elena shifted back against the wall as she watched Tseng grab the ruler. He placed his hand on Rude’s back, settling his shifting, and laid the metal face of the ruler against Rude’s smooth, lightly freckled ass cheeks. 

“You’ll get fifteen, Rude,” Tseng said, “No need to count,” That was mercy, as far as Rude was concerned. The soap bar stuck between his teeth was making his jaw ache enough as it was. He took a deep breath and gripped the edge of the counter, bracing himself.

_ WHAP _ . The ruler bounced and reverberated as Tseng began to deliver hits. The sting of the spanking combined with the burn of the plug caused Rude to jump with each strike. By the tenth strike, he was whimpering softly. Elena watched as Reno suddenly shifted and forcefully slipped his hand under Rude’s, pulling his partner’s wrist from the sink edge and allowing his partner to grip him instead. Rude’s shaky fingers wove between Reno’s, and their intertwined hands pressed against the countertop, seeking relief from the pain. Elena covered her mouth with her hand. That was so damn cute, but in the same stroke brought a sense of guilt over her. Reno may have gotten Rude into trouble, but she was touched to see him comfort his partner, reassuring him that he was still right there, no matter what.

Tseng noticed the movement, too, and he also felt a pang of guilt. Reno really did feel bad about this one. Tseng knew how much he loathed seeing Rude get punished - especially when Reno was ultimately the mastermind of the shortsighted schemes that always seemed to land them here. But he also knew how to fix that problem. He delivered his final strike to Rude and lowered his arm. Rude was right on the verge of tears. He let one or two tiny sobs escape his chest, and two or three tears mixed with the sweat rolling down his face. Reno kept his hand locked in place, anchoring his partner as he slowly made his recovery.

“You can take the plug out, Rude. Spit out the soap,” Tseng said. Rude let out a held breath as he dropped the soap right into the sink and didn’t hesitate to reach behind himself and tug. He threw the plug directly into the trash and returned his arms to the counter to steady himself. Even without the plug, the burn continued, but it was all downhill from here. His suffering would gradually slow.

Tseng held the ruler up and stepped over to Reno. The redhead’s plug still seared away inside him, and he took a shaky breath, preparing for his licks. Elena watched Rude’s hand slide over the countertop and lace back into Reno’s, gently squeezing and silently communicating his support. His forgiveness.

“Reno,” Tseng said, “You’ll get forty,”

Reno whimpered and shuddered. On the surface, it seemed harsh, but Tseng was giving him extra for a reason (and it wasn’t because this was more or less Reno’s fault). Reno was going to feel guilty for getting Rude punished anyway, but giving him some extra would make him feel better about it all. He knew he deserved the worse punishment, and giving it to him would help soothe his conscience. Tseng wanted his employees remorseful - not broken.

_ WHAP _ . Reno shouted over his soapy gag as Tseng began to rain down hits. He was efficient and deliberate in his timing, making sure he didn’t hit the exact same spot twice in a row. Once he got to fifteen, he paused. Ruler in hand, he turned toward Elena.

“Would you like to try?” He held out the ruler in offer.

Elena hesitated. She wanted to prove that she could be a good student… but she wasn’t entirely confident that she had the strength to do this anymore. Reno was  _ shaking _ , and Rude had nearly cried. RUDE. CRIED. That was crazy. The fun had gone from it all - it seemed almost cruel. And to give Reno so many more than Rude…?!

Elena felt like she was on autopilot as she took the ruler. What was she doing? She stepped up behind Reno, taking Tseng’s position. She wound up and brought the implement down hard against Reno’s reddened ass.

“AH!” Reno cried out at her strike, jumping and writhing in pain. An angry red welt formed exactly where she’d hit him, seperated in the center by the white end of the plug. She winced and swung again. Reno leapt. Another welt formed. A third swing. The  _ WHAP _ echoed in her mind. She watched Reno squeeze Rude’s hand, knuckles white, arm shaking.

Elena wound up again. But she couldn’t get herself to swing. She shivered as her conscience caught up with her body, and she lowered her arm. She was about to let the ruler fall to the floor when she felt it lift out of her palm. Tseng laid his hand on her shoulder. His eyes and his nod told her to step away, that it was okay. She bit her lip, tears springing to the corners of her eyes, and stepped back against the wall.

Tseng resumed where she’d left off, delivering twenty-two more hits. By hit number twenty-four, Reno let go and started to cry. Deep sobs pressed out of his chest, and the sound struck Elena in her core. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she could deafen herself at will, listening to the sharp slaps and the wails that followed them - a sound she never wanted to hear again.

Tseng finished off the forty strikes, leaving Reno a tearful mess. He reached down and removed the plug from Reno’s ass himself, then put the ruler down and gently pulled the soap from between his teeth as well. Rude put his arm over his partner’s shoulder, comforting Reno as he gradually regained his composure and his sobs slowed to sniffles.

Elena opened her eyes slowly. The light in the room felt like a flashbang. Tseng watched the punished duo for a moment, and his eyes caught Elena’s in the mirror. Perhaps he’d pushed her a step too far. His eyes softened, and he took a deep breath.

“Rinse and readjust,” Tseng said softly, excusing Reno and Rude, “Take all the time you need.”

The senior Turk turned to return to his office. He paused in the doorway and touched Elena’s shoulder, motioning for her to follow. Almost as soon as she was out the door, she hiccuped, and a tear spilled over her cheek.

“Hey now,” Tseng said quietly, producing a handkerchief from his suit pocket, “It’s alright. You did an excellent job.”

His words did little to quell her tears. Elena was grateful to accept the handkerchief - it smelled just like Tseng, and it comforted her - but guilt still stabbed at her chest. She quickly lost her grip, and tears began to pour out faster. Tseng sighed.

“Why don’t you go have a seat in my chair?” he offered. Elena sniffled as she nodded, and slowly made her way to the executive chair behind her boss’ desk. As she took the seat, Tseng grabbed a bottle of lotion from the desk top and returned with it to the bathroom. He deposited it on the counter and stepped back out into the office. Sure enough, Rude didn’t let it idle long before he dispensed some of the cream into his hand and knelt down to apply it to his partner, still holding Reno’s hand as he gently rubbed the lotion over the redhead’s welts. Tseng used to try to provide this kind of aftercare himself, but Rude always beat him to Reno. It was a silent gesture of forgiveness, and so Tseng had adjusted his own role. Now and forever, their bond showed strongest when they were in hot water.

Tseng returned to his desk and leaned against it. Elena had gotten herself under control, and dabbed at her eyes with the soft cloth. Tseng watched her for a moment, thinking carefully, before he spoke.

“I did the same thing, my first time.”

“What?” Elena sniffed.

“My mentor charged me with acting in his stead while he was away. I tried to maintain the discipline of the team, but I- ...I struggled,” he lowered his head, his dark hair falling around his face and obscuring it. Elena looked up at her boss with wide eyes.

“Many years later, I learned that there’s a name for it. It’s called ‘drop,’” Tseng continued, “And it’s very common. A guilty feeling, right?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“You need to know that it doesn’t mean you’re weak or soft. It means you’ve got a good heart,” Tseng tucked his hair back behind his ear and gave her a soft look, “It took me some time to realize that. And you don’t lose that good heart in any of this if you do it for the right reasons. I know I looked cruel in there, but I had a reason for going that hard on Reno. I know him well, and I know that going that extra mile clears his conscience. All I do to him - to all of you - I do out of the want for you to be the best you can be. In the end…” he sighed as he admitted it aloud to himself, “I do it because I care.”

Elena’s eyes shimmered. This was the most open Tseng had ever been with her. She was touched deeply, and his words made her feel tremendously better. It was hard to imagine Tseng struggling with any of this - it seemed so easy and natural for him. But to know that he’d struggled just as she had was reassuring.

Reno and Rude emerged from the bathroom around that point. They looked submissive and sorry as hell, but their arms and shoulders brushed as they stood in front of Tseng’s desk. Together in their misery, even still.

“You survived,” Tseng addressed them in all seriousness, “And you did well. Your teamwork is always admirable,” He straightened his tie and stood tall to face them, taking a firmer tone, “You’re Turks, not animals. We have a reputation for class that I’d very much like to uphold. Next time you cross paths with Scarlet, I hope you’ll both have the sense to apologize to her, and keep your comments to yourselves next time. And, for Gaia’s sake, don’t lie to me. I need to trust you both, and if I can’t trust you, you lose your job. Nobody wants that. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” the partners answered in perfect unison.

“Dismissed,” Tseng said, “Take it easy.”

When the duo made their exit, Tseng turned back to Elena. She sheepishly handed back his dampened handkerchief.

“You did a good job in there,” Tseng said with a grin. He tucked the cloth back into his inner suit pocket.

“Thank you, Sir,” Elena replied.

“You’re scheduled for a day off tomorrow,” Tseng observed, “I want you to do something nice for yourself. Take some time for you. I’m going to give you a special assignment next week, and I want you to be prepared,”

Elena was taken aback, but nodded eagerly.

“Yes, Sir!” she smiled.

“Good,” Tseng smiled back, “I’ll see you in my office at 8 sharp when you return,” 

Elena stood, and couldn’t help herself as she gave her boss a quick hug. He was ready for it this time, and hugged her back.

“Thank you, Elena. You may be dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, to be fair, Rude really should've known better.
> 
> To reiterate, don't try this stuff at home. This is not a guide to how to safely practice kink. Be smart!
> 
> Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Elena took Tseng’s advice and made some time for a quiet day in. She binged her favorite show, ordered from her favorite restaurant, and gave herself a little spa day, painting her toenails after a warm bubble bath. She did her best to relax and let her mind go, but she still found herself thinking. She’d left work feeling reassured, but the “drop” that Tseng mentioned kept creeping up on her for subsequent rounds of guilt. She gave herself room to feel those feelings, but it helped to remember Tseng’s explanation for why Reno and Rude got it so bad: because he cared. His reasoning for going harder on Reno made perfect sense, and the fact that Reno and Rude had been inseparable for the rest of the day after their punishment had also helped Elena feel better, knowing that they had each other to lean on.

In the same stroke, it made Elena start to feel bad about not being able to deliver the strikes to Reno as Tseng had entrusted to her. Did that look like she didn’t care enough? Or, even worse, was it going to make her look weak in Reno’s eyes? Ugh. Well, she couldn’t change the past. It wasn’t such a big deal - after all, Tseng had once struggled with the same thing, right?

The anticipation for her new assignment began to replace the drop as the day wore on. What did Tseng have in mind for her? She’d been sent on solo missions by this point already - none of those had been considered “special assignments.” Maybe there was some kind of high-security detail that Tseng wanted to pass on to her? She shivered to think it could be anything on the more _lewd_ end of things.

Elena took a deep breath as she stood outside her boss’ office the next morning. Her head swam with thoughts as she stared at her watch, waiting for the minute to turn over. He had told her 8 sharp, after all. She didn’t want to walk in a moment too early. The minute hand turned over the 12 and she took a deep breath before she pressed the button to open the door.

Tseng put down his pen and smiled as Elena stepped in.

“Good morning,” he said cheerfully. Elena took her usual seat in front of her boss’ desk, “How are you feeling? Did you have a good day off?”

“Yeah, I did,” Elena smiled, “I took some time for myself like you asked, and I’m feeling great today!”

“Are you ready for the details regarding your special assignment?”

“Yes, Sir!” Elena replied energetically. Was she ever, the suspense was killing her.

“Excellent,” Tseng grinned, “It’s simple enough. You’re going to take charge of the team’s discipline this week.”

Elena jolted in her seat. She searched for the right words.

“Really?” was all she could manage.

“I gave it a lot of thought, and I believe that you’re ready. You’ve had far more training than I did when I first took on a similar task. In addition, you’ll have my support. I’m expecting to be in the office all week, and am more than willing to step in when needed,”

Elena was stunned. He had to be kidding. After her little breakdown just days ago? No way, this was a joke. Tseng continued listing off details, nailing down that he was, in fact, serious.

“You are more than welcome to use my office and any of the discipline tools I keep here, or anything belonging to yourself, at your discretion. Before you deliver any discipline, I would like a heads-up of what the trouble is and what you plan to do about it. I will be observing anything you choose to do,”

Elena almost felt dizzy. How was she supposed to just stand up and command that kind of respect over her team? Reno, in particular - she’d proven to him now that she couldn’t go through with delivering a spanking. Would he try to take advantage of that?

“I’m giving you this week specifically because it’s likely to be very easy. Reno was quiet all day yesterday - there was a similar effect after he last had to carve his own plug that lasted for quite some time. I won’t be informing Reno and Rude that I’ve given you authority over their discipline, so if either of them give you any attitude about it, you can hand them off to me so I can confirm the directive,” He looked up at her, “Does that sound good to you?”

Elena took a deep breath. That was a lot of pressure - but with Tseng here, it would be okay. She could feel it.

“Yes, Sir,” she finally agreed.

“Good. If you have any questions, feel free to ask at any time. Otherwise, you’re dismissed,”

Elena stepped back into the Turks’ conference space with the strangest feeling in the pit of her stomach. She’d just been handed a shitload of authority, but no one except her and Tseng knew. As far as Reno and Rude were concerned, it was just going to be a normal week. 

Elena glanced from her ledgers to her teammates, analyzing their behaviors. Both of them were indeed quiet today. Rude was working on a casing prototype for an explosive, and Reno was doing research about the location the two of them would be visiting for a mission in a few days. Maybe Tseng was right. Elena wondered if she would even get the chance to deliver any discipline this week at all. Those two were scheduled to be gone two days for their mission, and it wasn’t like she’d be disciplining herself or Tseng. Hm… Her mind began to wander to what might happen if Tseng ever were to slip up and do something worthy of punishment. Her previous fantasy jumped back to life in her mind… Tseng’s neat black hair tousled and messy, tie askew, and a mouthful of soap. Elena sighed dreamily, but did eventually manage to shake it off and return to her work.

It was almost unnerving to be in the same room as Reno and not hear any snippy quips for more than thirty minutes at a time - let alone two days. That punishment did indeed have a clear effect on Reno. Elena couldn’t tell if Rude had made any change, honestly. He was usually just as quiet and stoic as he was now. She hardly got a chance to speak to either of them before they left for their mission midweek. She wished she knew what they were off doing, but classified ops stayed between those involved. Apparently, there was no need for her to know.

By the time Reno and Rude left, Elena had all but forgotten about her special assignment. Tseng didn’t give her too much special attention, either - ever since she’d started taking on the specialized training he gave her, their weekly reward sessions had been put on pause in favor of a somewhat more professional relationship. Elena didn’t mind though, as she was just happy to get the extra time alone with Tseng. Unfortunately, he was in and out of meetings nearly all week, and had little time to spend training his apprentice.

Elena’s week felt like little more than paperwork and spreadsheets and mission outlines, inventory and auditing of department assets. The menial work often fell to the rookie, after all. The evenings were a little more exciting, calling for patrols of Sector 8, but even then there wasn’t much activity besides a few monsters and a band of thugs that Elena scared off within minutes. Honestly, she thought they would at least try to fight back, but all she had to do was pull her gun and fire a few times and it sent them scattering. Losers.

The monotony finally broke when Reno and Rude returned from their mission. Tseng and Elena got word that the mission was successful and that they’d landed back at the Shinra complex, so it was a tad surprising to see Reno walk back into the office alone. He didn’t exactly look comfortable - in fact, he almost looked panicky.

“Did either of you see Rude?” Reno asked, sounding impatient, “He told me he had to take care of something and he’d meet me here for debrief.”

“Yes, the helipad team contacted me with a few issues. I asked Rude to return and handle them,” Tseng replied coolly. He kept his eyes on Reno, watching as the redhead began to pace back and forth and wriggle. This hadn’t been the plan when he’d asked Reno to drink several bottles of water throughout the duration of his helicopter flight and hold it in. Rude was flying, after all, and this was meant to be the reward for a job well done. The plan had simply been to watch him squirm throughout their debrief and play with him after, but this wrench in that plan was indeed presenting an interesting development. How long was he going to hold out?

Reno’s face was flushed and he was sweating. He needed a restroom _now_ , but he knew Tseng wouldn't allow him to leave the room now that he was here. The only thing that could get this moving faster was an appearance from Rude. Reno gave his boss a desperate look and was met with indifference. Tseng wasn’t even wearing his typical sadistic smile - just staring him down. Reno knew he was waiting for it.

Elena was clueless about the silent scene taking place between Tseng and Reno, but she did catch on quickly to Reno’s erratic behavior. His cursing under his breath reminded Elena that she was on special assignment. The week wasn’t over, after all. She began to analyze - she couldn’t punish his swearing, that was going too far. His pacing? Of course not, he’s allowed to pace. What was he so worried about, anyway?

Only about three minutes passed before Reno started to lose it entirely. He was sitting, standing, dancing, leaning against walls, bending over furniture, laying in a dozen different positions on the couch. None of it alleviated the pressure. None of it provided that glorious relief he wanted so badly. His aching bladder translated the same ache to his dick, and he had to get creative with his positioning in order to both hide his boner and keep from pissing himself. Finally, he huffed loudly in anger and reached into his pocket for his phone. Rude was on speed dial.

“Where the fuck are you?!” Reno borderline shouted, “We need to debrief, _now_. I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing, but you can do it later. We’re waiting on you!”

On the other end of the line, Rude struggled to get a word in edgewise. There was no explaining to Reno that he was only going to be five more minutes. All he could do was hold the phone away from his ear as his partner bitched at him through the device.

Elena stared her coworker down. She didn’t know why he was doing it, but nothing could really excuse the way he was being such a jerk to Rude through the phone like that. Now _that_ was an oral offense. She hesitated and watched Reno hang up. How could she assert her authority? It was now or never, right? Or… maybe she should wait until after their debrief? Reno seemed pressed to get on with it. She looked at Tseng questioningly.

Tseng heard it too, and it was absolutely something he would normally punish Reno for. He was always telling that brat to lead by example to the rest of the team, and that message just always seemed to be conveniently forgotten at bad times. You know what? Maybe a punishment was just the thing Reno needed right now - right before the debrief. Tseng glanced at Elena and saw her looking at him. He could read her eyes, and he gave her a subtle nod - _Do it. Now._

Elena stood up.

“Reno, what gives you the right to talk to Rude like that?” she demanded loudly. Reno turned and looked at her quizzically. 

“What’s it to you?” he sneered, “You can’t tell me what to do.”

“As a matter of fact,” Tseng interjected, “She can. Elena is on a special assignment from me this week - she’s handling all disciplinary matters,” He looked at his apprentice and grinned, “Reno, you and I have talked at length about leading by example and showing respect, and once again you’ve failed to do so. You will respect her authority and accept whatever punishment she chooses to give you.”

“Now?!” Reno’s eyes grew wide, “N-no! We can’t do it now, Rude’s gotta be almost back by now, we need to do the debrief first, don’t we?”

“Not this time, it seems. If you would’ve kept a level head, then you wouldn’t be needing a punishment before the debrief, would you?”

“Tseng, please!” Reno begged, sounding more and more desperate, “A-at least… lemme use the bathroom first, _please_.” He was past the point of shame now, pressing his hands against his crotch to hold it all back. Tseng outright ignored his request.

“Elena,” he turned, “What do you think an appropriate punishment might be for a disrespectful employee?”

Elena felt her heart rate rise. That deliciously familiar heat crawled back up within her, and she felt a swill of power course through her veins. She considered her options for a moment and looked Reno up and down, noting his desperate condition. He looked like he was going to burst - Elena wanted something quick for him. She knew Tseng probably wanted to toy with him after she finished delivering the punishment, and she paused and remembered that she should temper herself - perhaps no mouthsoaping this time, to show she was serious about this discipline. She also considered that now was a chance to make up for her shortcoming last time around. She turned and locked eyes with Reno as she set his sentence.

“I think a proper spanking will help correct his behavior, Sir.”

Tseng hummed his approval.

“What will you spank him with?” he pressed. Elena considered it, and the light going off in her mind was visible in an expression of realization. She dug into her backpack on the chair next to her and extracted her hairbrush - wooden, with a nice flat back to it. The same one that Tseng had used on her all those weeks ago. She displayed it as if it were evidence for both the judge and the defendant before her. Reno shivered.

“And is that all you’ll give him for this transgression?” Tseng inquired, “It was an oral remark made, after all. Perhaps a certain oral punishment is in order?”

“No, no no no…” Reno whipped his head to Elena and quietly begged her to spare him. His puppy-dog eyes screamed mercy. Elena’s eyes did not. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. Well, just as Tseng had taught her - the punishment should fit the crime, after all.

“Yes, Sir,” Elena smirked, “One mouthsoaping, followed by a hairbrush spanking. Forty swats.”

Reno’s mouth felt dry. His knees practically knocked together from the fear compounding on the pressure. Oh Gaia, there was no way he was going to be able to hold through all of that.

“To the office, then,” Tseng stood and smiled. Despite the dread of what laid behind those doors, Reno couldn’t get there fast enough. Maybe - just maybe - he could get this over with quickly enough to spare himself the humiliation that he knew in his core was coming anyway.

Elena walked with Reno right up to the sink, and Tseng leaned against the bathroom door frame, proudly observing Elena’s professional manner. He could tell she was having fun, true, but she was showing just as much how serious she was about this discipline. The fire was lit. Before he forgot, Tseng reached into his pocket and texted Rude - “Wait in the conference room, please.” Didn’t need any interruptions now. The show was about to start.

Elena followed the steps she had laid out in her head, one by one. She reached beneath the sink and located Reno’s box, then turned on the faucet. The sight and sounds of the running water challenged Reno’s control, and he felt a few drops leak out. It took every ounce of strength he had not to completely burst then and there, but he managed it. Barely.

“Open,” Reno hadn’t even registered what was happening until he felt Elena press the wet soap against his lips. His strength was spent this time - he just wanted this over with as quickly as possible, and his mouth opened in a moan as he moved to surrender.

Damn, Tseng was right - nothing broke him down quite like a full bladder, huh? Elena was more surprised than anything as Reno promptly obeyed her command, but she wasted little time getting to the good part. The sight of Reno’s soapy mouth was not something she was going to get tired of anytime soon. The rhythm felt natural, especially having practiced it so recently. It was tough to reach Reno’s mouth due to the height difference though, so after the first round of scrubbing, Elena pulled herself up onto the countertop. Reno promptly drooled on her slacks, but she didn’t mind that one bit. It felt good to look down at him, and she panted in pleasure as she worked her way through the little routine she had memorized.

Reno wiggled in place and pawed desperately at his crotch as Elena scrubbed. The soap in his mouth was hardly a factor in his discomfort, being well and outdone by the pressure that begged him to relent. His eyes squeezed shut and he tried to dissociate from the mortal plane. Anything to bolster his focus.

It was more or less over before he knew it. He felt the soap get pushed in deep, biting reactively without needing the instruction. Elena hopped off the counter and picked up the brush that had been waiting. She was about to direct him to lower his pants when Tseng spoke up.

“Let him leave his pants on for now,” Tseng smirked, “His proper hits can start after he’s finished making a mess of my floor.”

Reno whined pathetically. Oh Gaia, it was over. Tseng was really going to make him piss himself in front of Elena - again. The humiliation burned white-hot on his face.

Elena smiled and chuckled, the cruel look forming clearly as sadistic pleasure took root. She recalled her very first session with Tseng, and how that had gone strikingly similar to this very moment. Now, the placement was reversed. No longer was Elena struggling beneath the blows of the brush - now, she dealt them, and she planned to deal them with gusto. Time to make up for her inability to deliver a spanking last week - this time, she was ready.

The hits began to come down, and made Reno dance even more than before. Even though they were delivered over his pants, it wasn’t enough to dampen away the sting. The soap was starting to burn the corners of his mouth and tears stung the corners of his eyes. The pressure, the burn, the hits, the sting… it was too much. Despite all his efforts to hold back, Reno’s control was waived. Piss started to leak out and a patch of warmth began to rapidly grow beneath Reno’s hand, which he kept clamped in place to keep his pee from fountaining against the cabinet like last time - It was a bitch to clean. Instead, the warm fluid rolled down his legs and soaked through his pants, making its way in a pleasurable train all the way down to his shoes. His dick pulsed against his palm as it continued to spray out piss.

The relief was orgasmic, and Reno opened his mouth as a deep moan escaped him. The bar of soap fell from his teeth and slid from his lips into the sink, and Reno felt soapy spit slide down into his throat, forcing him to swallow to keep from choking. It rudely interrupted his enjoyment with the need to cough.

“Hey, woah,” Elena paused her hits as Reno began to hack. She returned to his side by the sink and laid her hand gently on his back. Tseng raised his brows as he watched in silence.

“You okay?” Elena asked as Reno regained control of his breathing.

“Y-yeah,” he responded shakily, “Just swallowed some, that’s all.”

“Go ahead and spit,” Elena directed. Something about the way Reno had started coughing flipped a switch in her mind. Suddenly it wasn’t about the punishment or the fun anymore - she wanted to make sure that Reno was okay. And being the one with the power in the situation killed any hesitation she would’ve normally had - she surprised herself with how calm she kept and how quickly the answers seemed to come.

Reno followed Elena’s instruction without hesitation. The taste of the soap in the back of his throat made him grimace, and it intensified the burning sensation. Still, the pressure was gone now, and Reno shuddered with pleasure at the lingering warmth of his wet pants. The feeling and drifting scent reawakened his cock, and he couldn’t resist the urge to rub himself through the fabric. He’d forgone wearing underwear today, and the lacking layer made it easy to drive himself toward a second wave of ecstasy.

Elena, however, noticed his moves. Well, guess that meant he’d more or less recovered. The fire reignited and she felt the need to remind Reno that he was being punished first and foremost. She gave a sharp snap with the brush against his ass. There was a distinct _SPLAT_ as Elena nicked a wet patch just above his thigh.

“Pants down,” she reasserted control, “Count out forty hits.”

Reno heard her, but he was too close to the edge of an orgasm to pay her any mind. The single slap had just bumped him forward to the brink, and he rubbed faster, trying to cum before-

Elena grabbed Reno’s waistband and yanked downward. The fabric pulled roughly at his wet skin and interrupted his incessant touching. He groaned loudly, mostly out of frustration, as he took over where Elena left off and dropped his pants all the way to his ankles. They fell into the puddle on the floor and absorbed most of the mess.

“ _Count_ ,” Elena repeated firmly. She swung the brush through the air so fast that it whistled. Reno yelped as it made contact with his already-pink ass cheek.

“Yahhh! O-One!” His hand returned to his dick. So close… so close-

 _SMACK,_ “Two!” Ah, yes, yes - Yes!

 _SMACK,_ “Ahhhah, _hah-_ ”

Reno’s body seized as he came hard, coating the cabinet door with cum. He panted hard, then felt several sharp smarks rain down rapid-fire.

“Three!” Elena punctuated her words with hits, “Three, three three! Should we start over?”

“No, no please!” Reno threw his hand back to protect his reddened ass, “Three! Three!”

“Don’t you dare lose count again,” Elena growled. She brought the brush down again, swiping just past Reno’s hand.

“Gah! F-Four!” Reno winced. He got his hand out of the crossfire before Elena smacked that, too. There was no chance to enjoy the afterglow - this punishment was taking all the pleasure out of what should’ve been his reward. The hits continued, and the counts matched.

Reno gripped the counter as he lost his grip on his composure. Damn, Elena was really compensating for last time. She hit hard and showed little mercy, even as he yipped and yelped. By the thirtieth hit, he was biting back tears, and he sounded agonized as he counted. This almost hurt as bad as the paddles Tseng had at home.

 _SMACK_ , “…Th-thirty-nine…”

 _SMACK,_ “Forty!!! F-Forty…”

Reno slumped down against the counter, rubbing his now-soft dick into the mess on the cabinet. The counting and shouting had caused the soap in his mouth to froth and bubble, and he spit a thick mouthful of suds into the sink before releasing a pained groan. 

“I didn’t hear Elena tell you to spit,” Tseng piped up from the doorway, “You’ll be cleaning this bathroom before you can rinse - better get started. You might as well use your pants since they’re already a mess. Don’t need you dirtying one of my towels.”

Reno sighed and let his knees sink to the floor. Despite the pain and embarrassment, the sound of Tseng’s deep voice gave him butterflies. He was almost too eager to be sitting in his own piss puddle and Elena stepped back to give him room to work. She started making her way to stand next to Tseng in the doorway.

“Hold it, Elena,” Tseng stopped her, “Look at your shoes.”

Elena looked down. Oh, ew. She’d been standing in Reno’s puddle for the last long while and hadn’t even noticed. The piss that had made it to the floor splattered onto the combat boots she’d worn today and coated the soles. She was going to have to clean those again now.

“Go sit on the counter,” Tseng pointed Elena back where she’d come from. She gave her boss a confused look, but obeyed him anyway.

“Well Reno,” Tseng grinned, “Now that you’ve had your punishment, I think you’ve earned a little reward, don’t you?” Reno lifted his chin upward, distracted from trying to finish mopping the piss off the floor with his slacks. He nodded enthusiastically and smiled almost dreamily, instantly fantasizing about all the things his boss could do to treat him. His dick twitched and began to harden again.

Tseng stepped into the bathroom, avoiding the dirty spots on the floor, and grabbed Elena’s ankle, holding her combat boot up to Reno’s face.

“You’re going to lick these clean,” he ordered, “Might as well put that soap on your tongue to good use.” 

Elena gasped quietly and blushed. She certainly hadn’t been expecting that. The smile fell off of Reno’s face in an instant, but in the same stroke it was replaced by a lip-bite and a deep moan. That definitely wasn’t the reward he’d been hoping for, but the thought of licking Elena’s boots was deliciously humiliating in just the right way. He gently took her boot in his hand and ran his tongue along the sides, looking up and watching Elena’s reaction as he did so. She looked surprised at first, but the eye contact sent a rush down into her pussy, and she panted as she watched. Reno worked his soaped tongue across the black leather on the toe, sweeping away the splatters of piss and leaving behind swipes of saliva and tiny bubbles as he polished the first boot, then the other, licking eagerly as he milked this “reward” for all the pleasure he could. When the surfaces on both boots looked clean, Reno pulled away, leaving a trail of soapy saliva from his tongue to Elena’s left boot, and smiled up at both doms towering over him, seeking the compliments of a job well done.

“You missed a spot,” Tseng smirked. He reached down and grabbed Elena’s ankle again, tilting her foot back and putting the sole of the boot right against Reno’s nose. Reno looked from the wet, shiny sole of the boot up to Tseng with betrayed puppy eyes. He probably should’ve known that this reward would also turn into a punishment. That seemed to be the running theme today. Tseng gave him a cold stare in return - no bargaining his way out of this one. 

Reno shuddered and grabbed the heel of Elena’s boot, lifting it to his face and spreading his tongue flat to lick the treads. The more area he covered in each lick, the faster he could get this part over with. He prayed that Elena had washed these recently, but even then, the thought that they’d been walking all over the dirty HQ floor all day made him gag.

Elena was tempted to touch herself as she watched Reno struggle. The sound of him gagging in any context was quickly turning into an arousal trigger for her. But this time, she felt a pull to maintain some form of decorum - to be the bigger man in the room, or at least, have more self-control than Reno had displayed. She kept her hands on the counter, but bit her lip and smirked as she watched the redhead work over the bottom of her boots.

Finally, Reno finished with both soles and pulled back to catch his breath. The silver lining was that the rough surface of the boot bottoms had scraped most of the soap off his tongue. He looked up at Tseng again, hoping to this time be excused.

“Such a good job,” Tseng smiled down at Reno in his mess, “Is the floor dry enough for Elena to walk on now?”

“Yes, Sir,” Reno gazed upwards. He had indeed absorbed almost all the piss with his pants, and the soaked clothing now laid on top of his socks and shoes in the last of what was left. Elena moved to hop off the counter, but the back of her calf slid against the cabinet door as she dropped, smearing the remnants of Reno’s cum into her slacks. Tseng opened his mouth to warn her, but it was too late.

“Oh, for goodness’ sake, Reno, now look what you did. Leaving a mess everywhere. Elena’s pants are filthy,” Tseng stepped back to the bathroom doorway, “I’m going to find her a change of pants. That cabinet better be licked damn clean by the time I get back.” He strode out into his office once again. Elena watched as Reno began to feverishly lick the cabinet door, scooping up the cum with his tongue and collecting his own juices in his mouth. She was more or less entranced, and didn’t notice when Tseng reappeared in the doorway until she heard him speak.

“Here, Elena,” he offered, “Step out here with me. Reno, you may stand and rinse. Use the hand towel to wash your legs off. We’re going straight to debrief once you’re done.”

Elena followed her boss into his office space as Reno scrambled to his feet to spit out the mess in his mouth and started cleaning himself up. Tseng held up a pair of pants and a new pair of dress shoes for Elena.

“My apologies for taking over the end of your session like that,” he said, “You probably figured out that Reno and I had a little arrangement planned for after the debrief.”

“Oh, no Sir, I’m sorry I got in the way of your plans!” she replied.

“Don’t be,” Tseng smiled, “That was far more fun than what I had in mind. It was meant to be a reward, after all, but punishments always come before rewards. He lost the privilege with that little outburst.”

Elena realized that Tseng was waiting for her to remove her dirty pants (and shoes, apparently) so she could change into the new ones. Well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her in her underwear before - or less, for that matter. She unbuttoned her slacks and let them fall to the floor, reaching down to unlace her exposed boots as well. As she worked her way toward a state of undress, she noticed the soapy drool on the front of her thighs, the cum on her calf, and the dampness of piss around the hems. As undeniably hot as that was to see, she was still damn grateful for the opportunity to change. Didn’t want to be walking around HQ like that all day. As she pulled off her boots, Tseng continued.

“When Reno is finished in there, I’m going to have him come out here and face you. It’ll be your chance to lecture and drive home the lesson of the punishment. Do you have an idea of what you’ll say?”

“Yes, Sir,” Elena had been considering that from the time she first called Reno on his mistake. She was ready.

“Good. After you’re finished with him, I’m going to have him redress and I’ll take him back to the conference space to debrief with Rude. I would like you to please clean up the countertop while we’re out. Put the soap away in the cabinet. Don’t worry about the floor or the mess Reno made - he’ll be coming back after the debrief to take care of that himself.”

It was right about then when Reno stepped out of the bathroom and into Tseng’s office. He was bare naked from the waist down, and his cock was still at half-mast. Nevertheless, he took his stance in front of Elena and Tseng. He waited in silence, hands folded behind his back, as Elena finished getting dressed. When she finished, she stood and looked Reno in the eye.

“Reno,” she began, “What exactly did you learn from your punishment today?”

Reno was taken somewhat aback. Normally, Tseng just lectured him - the most he ever had to put forth was a “Yes, Sir” or “No, Sir,” but this was different. He swallowed hard and tried to find an answer in his foggy brain.

“Uh… That I should… be more respectful of my teammates… and…” he caught Tseng’s eyes and recalled his lesson, “...Lead by example,” Tseng nodded, then looked down at Elena and grinned. She was doing an excellent job, and he felt so proud of her.

“Very good,” Elena said, “You’ve not made a very good example to any of your teammates today, but particularly to Rude. I hope you’ll apologize to him when you go out for your debrief. And next time, you might think a little harder before you open your mouth. Clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Reno responded. Something about having the rookie talk down to him was simultaneously embarrassing, humbling, and pissing him right off. He bit his tongue.

“Good. Dismissed. Get dressed,” Elena turned toward Tseng, who had already snuck off to produce a pair of pants, socks, shoes, and underwear. He handed them to Reno, who promptly began to put them on.

“Hey, what the-?” Reno pulled the briefs halfway up his legs, “What’s up with these? Why are they so small?”

“It seems I’ve run out of spare men's underwear,” Tseng bit back a smile, “But I will not allow you to go commando in my office anymore. So I figured putting you in some panties might teach you a lesson about proper uniform.” 

Elena snorted loudly.

Reno shot Tseng a dirty look, but was in no condition to start another fight. He sighed in frustration and pulled up the underwear. Once snug on his hips, they pressed awkwardly against his half-hard dick. The silky material was the palest of baby blues, with a tiny pink bow embellishment on the front waistband. Reno blushed madly and, much to his chagrin, felt his dick grow even harder from the humiliation. Fuck, he was going to be wearing these for the rest of the day. Hell, he was probably going to be doing night patrols in these. Looks like he might have to break the midnight movie date he had planned with Rude, lest his partner find out. And yet, the prospect of being discovered made him that much harder. His face felt hot, and he knew he was blushing something awful. He reached for the pants, snapping them out of Tseng’s hand with a scowl in an attempt to buy back some dignity.

Once he was fully dressed, Tseng followed him through the door, headed back to the conference space for their debrief. Elena was left alone in Tseng’s office for the first time since she was hired. She was damn tempted to plop herself down in his desk chair and get herself off, but she knew Tseng tried to keep debriefs short and sweet. She needed to get the counter cleaned first. 

Stepping into the bathroom, she was hit with the smell of Reno’s piss once again. It reminded her to watch her step - no need to dirty her new clean shoes. Or rather, Tseng’s spare clean shoes. She wondered if he wanted her to return those.

Elena grabbed a hand towel and began to wipe up the mess of water and soapy drool on the countertop before reaching for the soap bar that had fallen into the sink. It was still wet and half-covered in spit, so she turned on the tap to rinse it off. Once it was clean, she picked up the box and slipped the soap inside before locking the tabs shut. She knelt down to put it back where she’d pulled it from.

The interior of Tseng’s sink cabinet consisted of a short stack of washcloths and hand towels, half a dozen fresh boxes of soap on call for use, and four open boxes stacked neatly in the corner.

Wait… four? One for Reno, one for Rude, one for Elena… What was the fourth one? Did Reno have two going at a time or something? Or was it…?

Elena carefully pulled the opened box from the bottom of the stack. It stuck slightly to the bottom of the cabinet, indicating that it had been there for quite some time. The box design was different from the others - it looked older. Elena turned the box over and found the logo on the back mostly obscured with black marker.

“TSENG.”

It wasn’t his handwriting. The scrawl was wider and less consistent, and the marker was somewhat faded. Elena felt her breath hitch. All that fantasy of Tseng at the hands of his mentor was hardly fantasy at all. And this was the proof.

Elena didn’t dare peek inside. Her head swam with questions, but none of them had answers. She almost felt guilty for looking and she wondered if Tseng would get mad if he knew she saw this. She worked carefully to replace it exactly how it had been previously, concealing any evidence of her snooping in her boss’ privacy. She began to carefully stack other bars back as they had been before she disturbed the stack, but a noise behind her made her jump and sent the stack toppling. Her head banged on the edge of the countertop.

“Ow!”

“Elena? We’re back,” Tseng’s voice grew louder as it approached the bathroom. He observed her bent over, rubbing the bump on her head and the labeled bars - including his own - scattered in the cabinet. The sheer sight of it caused his face to flush. He cleared his throat.

“Whenever you’re finished, Reno’s ready to get to work.”

Elena blushed madly and worked double-time to reassemble the boxes. She hightailed it back out into her boss’ office, still unsure of what to do with herself. How was she going to explain this one?

Reno stepped into the bathroom to begin cleaning the floor properly, and Tseng pressed the button to close the door behind him.

“Hey!” Reno’s complaint was muffled by the door’s pneumatic hiss. With him out of the way for a moment, Tseng wandered back over toward Elena.

“Did you find anything interesting?” he asked, knowing full well what she had found. His apprentice turned away from him slightly, avoiding eye contact as he circled her form.

“...Why?” was all she could muster. She knew the question was clear.

Tseng hesitated.

“It keeps me humble,” he sighed, “I told you, I don’t use any discipline that I haven’t received myself. I suppose I really ought to throw that old thing out…” Tseng’s mind began to trail back to the days Veld would’ve used it on him. It was many years old by this point. If he was honest with himself, it was probably gross by now.

“Was that… Veld?” Elena recalled the name from her sister’s time as a Turk. Tseng dropped his eyes at the mention of the name.

“Yes,” he answered softly.

“Did you learn all this stuff from him?” she asked.

Tseng shut his eyes. He hadn’t been trained so much as he’d learned from experience what those punishments felt like. He didn’t know how to answer her. 

“Not in the same way you’re learning from me,” he made his voice sound pointed, hoping Elena would pick up on his hint not to ask any more questions. Luckily, Elena got the message. She lowered her head as well.

“Hey,” Tseng changed the subject, “You did an excellent job with that punishment. You really are a natural at this,” He gently (if awkwardly) patted her on the head, “You’re going to lead a fine, well-disciplined team someday, Elena.”

The positive attention made Elena’s heart soar. She felt a surge of power and soaked up every bit of her boss’ words, straight to her ego. She smiled brightly. Tseng gave her a dismissal, and she walked out feeling like a damn ray of sunshine.

When she reentered the conference room, she breezed right over to her seat and began to scan her work to pick up where she left off. Rude paused his project to watch her, noting the sunny disposition. He started to snicker quietly, which prompted Elena to turn around and look at him in surprise.

“Heh,” Rude grinned, “Reno got it from you this time, didn’t he?”

Elena beamed back and shared the laughter.

“How could you tell?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a damn fun chapter to write :D
> 
> Gonna thank SaiTheWriter for the inspiration to put Reno in panties. Sure hope that doesn't start anything.
> 
> I've finally caught up my posting to where I'm at in the writing, so the last two chapters might be a few more days out. Regardless, they're coming! I'm super excited to get them edited and shared.
> 
> Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Reno continued to lay low after his punishment at Elena’s hand. No one ever bothered to clarify whether Elena was still holding authority to discipline, so Reno tried to tread extra carefully around her. It had effectively killed the teasing game they’d been playing, but Reno wasn’t ready to just give up his leverage without a fight. He’d suffered too many indignities - the soap, the spankings, the piss and the panties… Not to mention the teasing from Rude after hours. Reno had managed to ditch the girly undies before Rude caught him this time, but he kept them on hand - maybe someday he would show them to his partner and see what might happen. But only if he could be in control of when that happened. That had been the last straw. If Reno couldn’t tease Elena back, then he would at least bring her down with him. And thus, a plan was hatched.

The day was turning out perfect so far - Rude was already out on the evening detail, taking it on solo. It was crucial that he be out of the office for this - Reno wanted Elena alone. The end of the workday was drawing near - Reno  _ could  _ go home if he wanted to, but instead he decided to seize an opportunity for mischief. 

Tseng and Elena were working quietly in Tseng’s office when the senior Turk received a call from Rufus.

“Hello?... Yes, Sir, certainly… I’ll make my way there immediately… Yes, Sir.” He hung up and began digging through one of his filing cabinets, pulling papers.

“The VP wants to see me. I’m not sure if I’ll be back before you leave for the day, so if I’m not, I hope you’ll have a good evening.”

“Thank you, Tseng. You too,” Elena smiled. She watched as her boss slipped out of the room, and, with no more work to do tonight, she began to gather her own things and prepare to head home for the day.

She didn’t expect to see Reno in the doorway when she turned around.

“Quiet in here… Isn’t it, Soapy?” He stood from his lean against the doorframe and smirked at the rookie. Elena felt her face flush, but she kept her composure.

“Careful, Reno,” she warned quietly.

“Careful? Why?” he taunted. He took on a mocking tone, “Are you gonna spank me again?”

Elena turned and grabbed her bag. You could practically see her engine rev.

“Oh, I’d figure something out.”

“Not much of a threat,” Reno twirled the tip of his ponytail around his finger, “Not like you hit very hard anyway. If you can hit me at all, that is,” His pale eyes narrowed and drilled into Elena. She knew he was talking about the time she had failed to deliver more than a few swats to the brat. That went beyond teasing, to a degree - it pissed her off.

“Last time I spanked you, you wet your pants, if I recall correctly,” she countered, “So you should get a grip and realize that you’re just lying to yourself.”

Her shift in tone told Reno that he’d hit a nerve, and her reminder of his humiliation caused his dick to twitch and begin to harden. So far, so perfect.

“Aw, did I make you mad?” he mocked, “What are you gonna do about it? Wash my mouth out so you can have some fap material for later?”

“At least I can save it for later,” Elena snapped, “Instead of cumming in my pants like you do every time.”

“Ooh, ouch… Low blow, rookie,” Reno put his hand over his forehead, leaning into the drama, “At least I didn’t run and hide behind my boss just ‘cause a little teasing made me feel embarrassed.”

Reno watched Elena’s face light on fire. This was a lot further than he usually went with his teasing - he was just waiting to see how far he could get her to go before she really blew up.

“You’re an asshole,” Elena wasn’t able to form a much better response. Her emotions were high, and she didn’t want to get into a big fight in her boss’s office.

“I guess you would know,” Reno stepped right into Elena’s space, causing her to reflexively back up against Tseng’s desk, “Sure seems like you liked shoving soap up mine,” Reno put his hands flat on the desk on either side of Elena, pinning her, “Wonder what would happen if I did the same to you.”

The threat, combined with Reno’s frame towering over her, caused Elena to huff out a ragged breath that was half-angry, half-horny. The look on her face gave everything away to Reno. He shuffled forward enough to press his growing boner against her groin. Her mouth was hanging halfway open as she gasped in breaths, and Reno stuck his thumb inside. Elena bit down reactively, but Reno just smiled and chuckled.

“Ya know, you’ve got a big mouth,” he observed, “I bet you’re a natural dicksucker. I’m sure you practice often enough on Tseng’s soap bars, anyway.”

His comment was distasteful and offensive, but as he rocked his dick against Elena’s pants, she couldn’t help but moan, despite her best efforts to bite it back. Gaia, he was being such a  _ bastard _ … but… ugh,  _ fuck _ . Decorum dissipated.

“You’ll just take any excuse to whip it out, won’t you?” she grinned. She reached behind Reno’s head and yanked on his ponytail, which only served to draw him closer to her. She rolled her hips back against his, and watched as the cockiness on his face switched to a look of pleasure. Reno moaned, but he wasn’t about to just let her turn the tables like that. He lifted himself up and placed his knees on either side of Elena’s torso on the top of the desk. She strained against his weight and the uncomfortable position, but Reno paid her little mind as he unzipped his slacks.

“Guess you got me there,” he laughed as he began to slowly stroke his cock, inches away from her face.

“Ahg… Reno, move!” Elena demanded, struggling with the position. The bend in her back was painful, and she ended up having to press her heels against the desk and bridge her body just to alleviate the discomfort temporarily.

“Oh come on, I know how bad you want this,” he teased as he stroked. Elena bit her lip - she did want it, and she sort of hated how badly she wanted it. Reno’s cock was close enough that she could smell his pheromones, and it kicked her own hormones into high gear. She would’ve started touching herself if Reno’s thighs didn’t have her arms pinned down.

“Tell you what,” Reno offered, “If you promise to get me off with your mouth, I’ll let you up.”

“You’re not going to finish in my mouth,” Elena responded, “And if you make a mess, I’ll kick your ass.” She considered tacking on the caveat of a trade-off - it had been a damn long time since she’d ridden someone’s face, and Reno’s smug-ass mouth seemed like the perfect place to sit.

“Deal,” Reno already knew he wasn’t going to keep that promise. He’d spare her mouth, sure, but making a mess was an easy way to get her in a whole lot of trouble with their boss, even if he had to take the fall with her. He lifted up onto his knees to allow Elena to slip herself up onto the desk completely and prop herself up on her elbows, her legs still hanging off the front edge of Tseng’s workspace and head lifted to where Reno could have his way with her.

Elena opened her mouth and waited for Reno to shift forward. He pressed his dick against her face, warm and dry, but not for long. She ran her tongue up the underside and quickly took him into her mouth, pulling up a hand to enhance the blowjob. She stroked and licked and drew moans from the redhead, hardly pausing to breathe. She didn’t do this often, but she’d been told in the past that she did it well.

Reno was honestly almost surprised by how good Elena’s mouth felt. His comment about practicing on soap had been entirely in jest, but he was suddenly wondering if there was any truth to that. Her tongue felt heavenly as it stroked against the underside of his cock, and it didn’t take long at all for him to feel an orgasm mounting.

“Ah… oh, I’m gonna…” he moaned. Elena took his cue and pulled her mouth away, clamping her lips shut to ensure Reno didn’t cheat on his bargain. She waited for him to reach for a tissue from the box sitting nearby, but instead he backed up just enough to pin her arm down to the desk again with his hips. His free hand gathered Elena’s free wrist and pressed it against the surface, using his weight as leverage to keep her still. He pumped his cock with the other hand, groaning loudly as he felt the orgasm begin to pulse.

“Reno! Hey!” Elena tried to make him stop, but it was too late. Reno gasped and blew his load right at Elena’s face. It splattered into her hair and across her nose, down her chin and all the way down the front of her suit. Reno milked several waves of cum from his cock, painting Elena with it and making as much of a mess as he possibly could. Elena froze. The last spurts from Reno slid gently down the side of his cock and pooled onto the fly of his own pants. He looked down at the mess he’d made - perfect. Not a drop on the boss’s desk, either.

“You. Mother.  _ Fucker _ ,” Elena couldn’t help herself as she surveyed the damage Reno had done. He laughed as he released her wrist, and against her better judgement, she wiped her face on her sleeve, worsening the mess on her jacket. Reno slid off the desk entirely and tucked his dick back away gently, laughing at her reaction as he went.

Elena stood up slowly. Her pussy ached terribly, and simply the sight of the mess made her even more turned on. She couldn’t believe she’d let herself get suckered in like that. Only one thought burned bright in her mind.

_ Revenge. _

Reno felt the side of his suit get yanked. He was still too weak from his orgasm to properly find his footing, and he grunted as Elena shoved him hard against the edge of the desk. She slipped her hands under his ass, lifting him up and laying him down right where she’d been laying not a moment earlier. Reno was still stunned and out of it, and lifted his head just in time to see Elena drop her pants and panties to the floor. Oh… fuck.

Elena kept Reno pinned with her arms as she crawled up onto the desk, feeling the cool surface below her knees as she made her way all the way to Reno’s face. She didn’t waste any time lowering herself over his mouth, rubbing her wet pussy against his lips.

“You’re a damn liar,” she huffed, “And now you’re gonna return the favor. I’m not letting you up until you get  _ me _ off with  _ your _ mouth.”

Reno pawed at Elena’s thighs with his hands, but nothing was going to get her to lift off. He knew he could escape if he wanted to, but… Well, she had a point. And her pussy smelled  _ delicious _ . Reno gently stuck his tongue out and began to run it in circles around Elena’s clit, flattening it out to lick broad strokes across her entire vulva and sharpening it again to probe against the opening of her pussy. The gasps and moans he was hearing told him that he was doing a damn good job of it, and he grabbed her thighs to pull her further down into him. Wetness spread from his nose to his chin, and spit ran down the sides of his face into his hair.

It didn’t take Elena long to feel her own orgasm build to the edge. She pressed down over Reno’s face and humped, grinding her pussy against his hot tongue until she exploded in a loud moan, feeling liquid gush from her pussy as she came hard. She’d never squirted before, and the sensation was incredible. She was just beginning to come down when she felt a hand roughly grip her hair and yank her backwards.

_ “What in the hell do you two think you’re doing!?” _

Elena’s vision snapped back to her as she heard Tseng’s voice blast into her ear. She began to scramble to get down off the desk and tripped across her clothes laying on the floor. Reno lifted his soaked face up and followed, double-timing his equally chaotic dismount from the desk.

“Stand at attention!”

Elena and Reno took a stance side by side, hands behind their backs as they’d been taught. Elena felt her face flush as she stood half-naked next to Reno’s fully clothed frame under the critical eye of her boss. This immediately looked way worse on her.

Tseng hardly knew what to do with this. Never, in all his years, had he anticipated what he would do if he caught two employees fucking on his desk. He was at a loss. Honestly, he needed to calm down - if he tried to make any decisions right now, they wouldn’t be sound. Instead, he stared his employees down and tried to gather the details. Reno’s face and hair were dripping down onto his exposed chest. Elena’s suit and hair were covered in cum. Both of them looked disheveled and dirty, and the surface of his desk was damp with sweat and Elena’s pussy. He did his best to take a deep breath.

“Reno, go get a towel. Elena, get dressed.”

Both Turks had no hesitation to follow their boss’ orders. Elena struggled to pull her panties back on and cringed as they spread cold wetness against her. Her pants were wrinkled now, and she had to untie her shoes to get them pulled on. Reno snagged a hand towel from under the sink and almost sprinted back to the desk to start cleaning up the mess they’d made.

Tseng made his way to one of the filing cabinets behind his desk and pulled out a few more papers before turning back to his subordinates.

“I’m not finished with my meeting with the VP yet, but clearly I can’t leave the two of you alone. You’re coming with me,” he commanded.

Elena and Reno exchanged terrified glances as they felt their hearts drop into their feet simultaneously. Despite their horror, they walked behind their boss, having to take wide strides to keep up as they made their way to the elevator and up to the executive meeting room. The humiliation of being walked around in such a messy state felt like a punishment in and of itself, but the worst was yet to come. When Tseng opened the door, Elena thought she might die.

“My apologies for the tardiness, Sir,” Tseng bowed his head, “But it seems when the cat’s away, the mice will play. Reno and Elena can no longer be left alone without supervision tonight.”

Elena watched motionless as Rufus Shinra eyed her and Reno up and down. She was surprised to see him smirk.

“Looks like someone’s been naughty,” he commented. Tseng sighed tiredly.

“Elena, go stand in that corner. Reno, go to that one,” he pointed, “You may not lean against the walls, and you will stay there in silence until we’ve finished with our meeting.”

“Will you be handling their discipline?” Rufus asked, grinning at Tseng.

“Indeed,” Tseng replied, glancing at the guilty duo, “Though I believe this will call for something stronger than my usual methods.”

“Hm,” Rufus laughed quietly, “More than the usual soap and spanking, huh?” Elena and Reno both blushed furiously. Tseng told the Vice President of the company about their discipline?! 

Tseng grinned.

“Oh yes, I’m not sure what to do with them just yet, but I’ll worry about it later. First, answering your question,” he said. He produced the paper he’d grabbed from his office, “Here’s the fiscal report from last year. If we compare…”

The meeting droned on, discussing numbers and reports. Reno and Elena stewed in silence as Rufus bounced ideas off his trusted companion, and Tseng offered feedback as realistically as possible. Elena was humiliated, standing practically on display and smelling of sex, knowing that in the back of Tseng’s mind her fate was being formulated. After fifteen minutes, the meeting finally came to a close.

“Thank you for the assistance, Director,” Rufus said, “I won’t keep you any longer. I’m guessing you’re eager to get home - it’s been a long day.” Tseng sighed and glanced at his discipline subjects in their respective corners.

“It would be nice to go home,” he responded tiredly, “But there’s work to be done yet. These two still require correction.” Rufus snickered quietly.

“Seems like work that could be done from home, Director. You really ought to get them out of the building - they’re starting to stink, aren’t they?” he glanced at Elena, enjoying his opportunity to tease. Her face reddened all over again, and she dropped her chin to the floor.

Tseng couldn’t tell if Rufus was joking or not, but the idea still planted itself into his head. In less than a second, the blueprints for a proper discipline session were arranged in his head.

“You may just be right, Sir,” he said. He gestured for Reno and Elena to follow him out, “I hope you have a good night. Don’t stay too late.”

“Heh, don’t worry about me, Tseng. Enjoy your evening.” Rufus purred, excusing the Turks. 

The trio made their way back to the elevator, and Tseng finally turned and faced his subordinates.

“When we get back down there, you are both going to gather your things and wait in my office. This is not something that I can handle here - it’s going to require a stronger correction this time,” He shook his head exhaustedly, “What were you two thinking? Why would you think that was a good idea? Or a good place to do that? Have you lost your minds? If that had been anyone but me, you’d both be fired. You should consider yourselves lucky that I didn’t fire you on the spot, too.”

The elevator door opened on the floor of the Turks’ offices, and they all filed out. Reno and Elena parted ways to collect their things, with Elena following Tseng back to his office to grab her bag that she’d packed up earlier. As they walked alone, Tseng spoke, not even looking at her.

“I expected better of you.”

Elena struggled to produce a response. Don’t cry, don’t cry…

“I’m sorry, Sir,” she whispered.

The door to Tseng’s office slid open. Elena found her bag and slung it over her shoulder, waiting quietly as Tseng began to gather his things and organize his desk. The room still smelled of sex, and it just made Elena feel worse. Tseng finished packing up his briefcase and snapped it closed.

“Starting now, you are being stripped of your authority to deliver team discipline, and you will no longer be assisting or observing punishments after tonight. You can’t be trusted to discipline others until you show me that you can discipline yourself,” he said.

Elena winced like she’d been slapped, and the corners of her eyes burned with tears. It was the punishment Tseng had promised her - disappointment and lost trust, and it still hurt worse than any spanking... Though she had a feeling that was coming, too.

Reno trudged into the office quietly, toting a small bag over his shoulder. Tseng picked up his briefcase and began to walk to the exit.

“You two are going to follow me, and if you get any ideas to the contrary, you can kiss your jobs goodbye,” he warned.

The three of them walked to the elevator, down through the lobby, and out onto the street of the upper plate. Elena kept her arms crossed over her chest the entire time, attempting to hide the splatters on her suit, but that still did nothing to hide the mess in her hair and anything she might’ve missed on her face. As they followed Tseng down the sidewalk, Reno leaned in toward Elena.

“Do you have any idea how fucked we are?” he whispered. Elena gave him a concerned look and shook her head. He continued, “Tseng has an entire sex dungeon. He has so many things to hit us with. Hundreds.”

The news made Elena’s eyes widen. Oh Gaia. On any other day, the thought of being tied down and spanked in her dreamy boss’ sex dungeon would’ve been enticing, but tonight it just terrified her. 

After a few more blocks, they reached Tseng’s building. He swiped a keycard and the doors to an elevator opened. Stepping inside, he pressed the button for floor 28 - the penthouse. The elevator door opened to a balcony outside, and Tseng stepped across and swiped the card again at his front door. Despite being a penthouse, the exterior was somewhat unassuming, and signage clearly described the amount of security that scanned the premises at all hours. Tseng opened the door, and his Turks followed him inside. 

The open living room was painted and papered in shades of black and red, with pops of white accent. It looked a lot less like a dungeon and more like a modern art museum, much to Elena’s surprise. Despite the look, it was rather lacking in art - or décor of any kind, for that matter. Most of the furnishings seemed to be more utilitarian than decorative. A long black leather sectional took up most of the left wall and faced a black TV stand that stood short beneath a large flatscreen, the line of sight underlined by a glass coffee table. In the back wall of the room, the red plush carpet turned to white tile where the living space became the kitchen, seamless except for the long kitchen island along the border on the floor. There was a small dining table near the back-right corner, sidelined by two chairs. Elena observed everything in silence and awe as Tseng set down his briefcase and removed his suit jacket. So this was Tseng’s home. She wondered where the sex dungeon supposedly was, but was jarred back into the present as Tseng spoke.

“Shoes off. This way. Be quick about it.”

Elena and Reno both bent down to unlace their work shoes, placing them neatly on the shoe mat by the door and dropping their bags before making haste to follow their director. They made their way into the hallway sprouting off the right wall, and Elena observed three doors - two on the left and one on the right. Tseng opened the first door on the left, and Elena held her breath as she stepped through the premise. 

Oh, wait - this wasn’t the sex dungeon. It looked like a guest room, with a full-size, red-sheeted bed tucked into the back-right corner, a small desk, and a silver clothing rack. It was small and honestly rather plain, still decorated in the same monochromes as the living room. Tseng moved to the right wall, just behind the entryway, and opened another door. It was the guest bathroom, and it was one of the nicest bathrooms Elena had ever stepped into. The entire room seemed to glow with gold and marble, and it had an elegant atmosphere. She hardly had time to observe before Tseng issued orders.

“Strip,” Simple enough. Elena worked her way out of her dirtied suit, trying not to elbow Reno in the somewhat small space. Tseng stepped to the rear of the room and stood behind a beautiful clawfoot bathtub resting on the black marbled-textured floor. The fixtures in the room were golden, and Tseng twisted open the shiny tap in the center of the tub, reaching down to plug the drain and let hot water rush to fill the basin.

The more naked Elena got, the more she felt humiliated. She’d been pantsless in front of both her coworkers before, but never topless. She lingered and hesitated to remove her bra, knowing full well that she didn’t have a choice in the matter anyway. She watched Tseng pour something into the water with a conservative hand, and noticed a thin layer of bubbles begin to form on the water’s surface. She blushed deeply as she realized that she was about to be made to take a bath at her boss’ house. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor as she exhaled.

Tseng turned around and looked his subordinates up and down. Faces covered in dried cum, messy hair and sweaty skin… A good scrubbing was necessary before they could enter his playroom, and such a task presented an easy opportunity to turn it into a punishment.

“Both of you, in. I’ll be back in a moment. And if I come back to any mischief…” Tseng didn’t need to finish the sentence. They knew well enough to expect hell to pay at this point. Reno and Elena parted to let their boss out of the room, and both of them stared at the bubble bath before them. Both of them? Together?

“Man, we really fucked up this time,” Reno commented.

“What’s he going to do to us?” Elena asked quietly.

“I’m sure we’re at least gonna get paddled. Might get out the cane - he hates caning me. Only saves it for when I really screw up,” Reno stuck his hand into the bubbles, gauging the water temperature, “Hopefully he’ll at least spare the soap this time. I’m guessing he’ll leave that one out because you’re here. Though from the looks of things, this isn’t gonna be a very relaxing soak.”

“I can’t believe he’s making us take a bath together,” Elena sighed, lifting her leg to step into the tub, “It seems… counterproductive, considering what got us in trouble.”

“Makes enough sense to me. I smell like your pussy now, and you’ve still got cum in your hair. Tseng’s all about keepin’ stuff neat - why would  _ we _ be any exception?”

Elena nodded as she lowered herself into the bathwater. Damn, it was _ hot _ \- Tseng was sparing no discomfort for them, it seemed. Speaking of, Tseng’s footsteps were audible as he walked back into the bathroom, carrying a handful of tools. Elena bit back a whimper when she saw her boss set down a bathbrush - was that for spanking or scrubbing? In an instant, it didn’t matter, because Tseng also set down a chastity cage for Reno and a black lacquered clothespin that Elena could only assume was for her.

“Up on your knees, facing me,” Tseng demanded. He reached beside the tub and pulled a wooden stool out of the corner, setting it up and sitting directly between the two troublemakers. The water lapped against the edge of the tub as Reno and Elena both lifted themselves up and steadied their knees against the slippery enamel. Tseng watched as they readjusted, and he rolled up the sleeves on his white dress shirt. The gloves stayed on. The implications hit Elena - she wasn’t just being made to  _ take _ a bath at her boss’ house. He was going to  _ give _ her one.

Much to Reno’s dismay, Tseng produced a bar of soap from the counter. He grabbed the bathbrush and dipped both under the water before working them together, frothing up the bristles. As he prepared the punishment, he lectured.

“If you two are going to fuck like filthy animals on my desk, you get scrubbed like filthy animals in my bathtub. And while I’m taking care of your messes…”

When the brush was satisfactorily soaped, he turned to Reno and held up the soap bar.

“You, Reno, get to be my soap dish. Open.”

Reno let out a low groan in response, but Tseng pressed the bar against his lips and rubbed. Reno was tired enough that he relented, allowing his boss to slide the soap inside. Once Tseng was sure it was seated, he ran the brush over the exposed end of it briskly, causing Reno to jerk away as his nose and lips were scrubbed as well. While the redhead focused on clearing the suds from his nose, Tseng turned to Elena.

“Lean back. Keep still,” Tseng looked Elena in the eyes, burning her with his disappointed look. She took a deep breath as she obeyed, steeling herself for the inevitable pain.

Sure enough, Tseng drove the brush against Elena’s pussy, scrubbing roughly back and forth. It was both painful and incredibly pleasurable, and Elena couldn’t stop the noise that burst from her lips as she worked to keep from wriggling too much. But after the first few seconds, the pleasure faded out and she began to feel like her crotch was on fire, as the bristles found their ways to flick over her clit, and the soap stung where it was scrubbed in. Her sexed-up moans became bursts of pained sounds. Tseng tilted the brush to scrub her inner thighs as well before returning to her pussy for a second round, then pulling away and setting the brush back on the counter. He returned to the tub edge with the clothespin in hand. With little fanfare, he spread the lips of her vulva and clamped the evil device right on Elena’s half-exposed clit.

Elena winced in pain, hardly noticing as Tseng turned to Reno. He grabbed the base of Reno’s ponytail and held him steady while he scrubbed the brush over the soap again, still in its impromptu soap dish. Reno coughed around the bar, struggling to breathe with all the lather building beneath his nose. The coughs quickly morphed into shouts as Tseng pressed Reno’s dick between the bristles and his hand, turning the implement around Reno’s shaft as he scrubbed. This was far more painful for Reno than Elena, as evidenced by his inability to keep still and his cries of misery. As soon as Tseng finished, he grabbed the handheld shower sprayer from the tub faucet and turned on the cold tap, rinsing Reno’s abused cock with frigid water before blasting Elena’s crotch with it as well, eliciting a high-pitched screech from her. Having killed any chance of Reno’s manhood starting to swell, Tseng reached for the chastity device and locked Reno’s dick away.

“Both of you turn around and bend over,” he ordered, reaching to remove the soap in Reno’s mouth. He began working it in his hands, building a thick foam as Elena and Reno awkwardly turned away from their boss and leaned over the edge of the tub, leaving their bare asses well and exposed to him. Elena shuddered as every movement caused the clamp on her clit to tug and pinch, creating a constant discomfort. She cringed in anticipation of a spanking with the bathbrush, and gasped in surprise as she instead felt Tseng’s soapy gloved fingers slide between her cheeks and press against her asshole. Within seconds, he had two soap-covered digits deep inside her, and judging from the noises Reno was making, Tseng was doing the same to him as well. The soap began to burn as Tseng worked them both over, one in each hand. When he pulled away, he removed his gloves and tossed them into the sink to clean later, leaving both assholes before him stinging. It was at that point that he reached for the bathbrush, taking care to move slowly and quietly so he wouldn’t ruin the surprise.

Surprise, indeed - Elena sustained the first smack and Reno’s hit closely followed. Tseng alternated targets as he worked, watching as both sets of wet ass cheeks below him turned pink, then scarlet beneath his brush. Both Elena and Reno shouted and yipped, trying to control their jumping and not splash their boss. Nobody wanted to find out what the consequences for that might be.

When both of them were gasping wildly and beginning to shake, Tseng stopped his hits. He wanted that to hurt, but he also wanted them able to hold out long enough to feel the wrath of his paddle. He already had just the right one in mind.

“Face each other,” he instructed. Elena and Reno struggled to sit up again, and shakily turned their forms to face their respective partner in crime. 

Tseng reached again for the bar of soap on the countertop, dipping it once again in the water and lathering it up.

“Elena, open,” he directed. She obeyed, and Tseng slid the soap bar half-inside. He then turned to Reno and grabbed him by the nose, guiding him over to Elena and forcing him to open his mouth and accept the other end of the soap bar. Their noses touched, and Elena could feel the slickness from the soap that was still on Reno’s chin. Their lips were mere centimeters away, and both of them struggled to maintain their delicate position.

“You two are gonna stay like that for a little while,” Tseng said, “You both seem to have forgotten who’s in charge here. Allow me to remind you that it’s _ me _ , and the two of you are on the same level. It doesn’t matter who might be more experienced or who was generously gifted discipline authority this week - as of tonight, you’re both losing privileges, and you each need to do some reflecting on your errant behaviors that led to that. And while you’re doing that, you can stay right there, as equals.”

There was nothing for Elena to look at except Reno’s pale blue eyes, and he looked back into her brown irises. Yeah, it wasn’t wise to fuck on their boss’ desk… but for all intents and purposes, Reno had achieved his goal. The playing field was again leveled, and Elena had gone from student to subject once more. He wasn’t entirely sure this was worth it, but only time would tell.

Elena couldn’t believe she’d allowed this to happen. It baffled her to think that only a couple hours ago, she was riding the same face she was now sharing a soap bar with. That should’ve been hot, but Elena’s mind kept coming back to the disappointment in Tseng’s voice that was sticking out every time he talked, and it continued to sting more than the soap in her ass or the bathbrush spanks.

Reno tried to readjust the soap bar, pushing it slightly further into Elena’s mouth. She pushed back, and Reno narrowed his eyes at her. Tseng shifted in their peripheral vision, convincing Reno to settle down and accept his fate to keep from getting into more trouble.

After a few moments in their compromised position, Tseng finally stepped over and removed the bar of soap from their mouths. He dunked it in the water and rinsed the drool off it before he turned to Reno and held the bar to his lips once again.

“Reno, you’re going to take a big bite out of this bar and chew it up. It stays in your mouth until I allow you to spit.”

Reno squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. Fuck, he  _ hated _ this, and Tseng knew it. He took a deep breath before sinking his teeth into the bar, pressing hard to bite off a chunk. He began to chew, and he whimpered as he sank his teeth into Hell.

Tseng turned to Elena and held the bar out for her to take.

“Elena, you’re going to chew up the rest of it. One bite at a time. I’ll let you know when you’re allowed to spit.”

Elena’s mouth went dry, and she looked from her boss’ serious face to the bitten bar in her hand. There were indents on the outer surface from where she and Reno had already held it in place, and the outline of Reno’s jaw was imprinted on the end. She… didn’t know how to start. How could she? Simply the thought made her begin to feel nauseous.

_ "Now _ , Elena,” Tseng hissed. It knocked Elena out of her own head long enough for her to stick the end of the bar into her mouth. She gingerly bit down, but found it was a lot harder than anticipated to sever a chunk from the bar. She had to pull the rest of it away as she ground her teeth in, and finally managed to break off a piece. She began to chew, and heaved once as the acrid fumes flew up her nose and into her lungs. There was nothing she could do except keep going, feeling the chunk in her mouth slowly transform into paste, coating her tongue and teeth in the worst way. It was wretched, just as it had been last time - but unlike last time, Elena had a long way to go before she would be finished. This was going to be impossible.

The edge of a plastic cup touched her lower lip. Tseng held it out for her to spit into, and she was grateful to rid her mouth of the nastiness, savoring the relief. She only managed to spit once before the cup disappeared much too soon, and Elena remembered with horror that she had to repeat that entire process at least another dozen times - grinding her teeth into the bar, feeling the fumes violate her sinuses, chewing at the mush. She felt like she was going to cry as she raised the bar back to her lips. She watched as Tseng held out the cup for Reno to spit his single mouthful into. Oh Gaia, she was only on her second bite. She bit, she chewed, she cringed, she spit.  _ Ugh _ . She was completely miserable.

It took her close to ten minutes to work her way through the entire bar of soap. By the time Tseng raised the cup to her lips for the final time, she was outright crying, hiccupping between bites. Her mouth was on fire, more so than ever before. Even Reno was starting to feel bad for her. Damn, that was pretty extreme. Tseng had guessed correctly - there was indeed a method of punishing Elena with soap that took all the fun out of it. That was certainly going to be good to remember.

Tseng stood and began to rinse the cup in the sink. While the water ran, he reached into a drawer under the counter and extracted two fresh toothbrushes. He held them out to his subordinates.

“Go ahead and brush,” he prompted. Both of them grabbed a toothbrush and began to work away feverishly at the soap stuck between their teeth. It caused the soap to froth and foam as it was given new life. Now they were effectively washing out their own mouths without any need for Tseng to administer any further action. Yet they scrubbed away, hoping to spare themselves the all-night torture of a soap-caked mouth. Elena and Reno stole tearful looks at one another as waterfalls of lather poured down their chins, both equal in their humiliation.

Tseng finished cleaning the soapy spit from the cup and filled it to the top with clear, fresh water. He held it out over the tub.

“This is for both of you,” he said, “And it’s all you’ll get. Let’s see if we can share like equals, shall we?”

Reno snapped his arm up and grabbed the cup first, and Elena shot him a dirty look in return. She should have first dibs - she obviously got it way worse than he did. But to her (and Tseng’s) surprise, Reno took a swig into his mouth and immediately handed the cup over to Elena as he swished. He spit the water down his chest, wanting so badly to take another sip, but he knew just as well as Elena did that she deserved it a whole lot more than he did. Elena lost the dirty look and took the cup gently, not wasting too much time on feeling touched before she began to lap at the water as if she were dying of thirst, rinsing and swishing away the soap on her tongue. Reno watched, stifling his jealousy as Elena took her time recovering. His kindness paid off in the end - with about one-third of the water left in the glass, Elena felt good enough to hand it back over to Reno. He thought briefly about refusing and trying to tough it out, but the bitter taste in the back of his throat was swallowed with his pride as he took the cup back and gargled.

When the rinse water was gone, Tseng took the cup and laid it on the edge of the tub, along with a bottle of shampoo.

“And now the two of you can clean up the messes you left on each other. I need to go prepare some things. Keep it  _ appropriate _ , please,” Tseng stepped out of the room - presumably to his dungeon.

Elena and Reno looked quizzically at one another. Did he just… ask them to wash each others’ hair?

“Or,” Reno rolled his eyes and huffed under his breath, “We could just wash ourselves. ‘Cause we’re both fully capable of that, believe it or not,” He reached behind his head and tugged out the band keeping his ponytail in place, then grabbed the cup and began dipping it beneath the water and pouring it over his head. The water flowed over his hair and flattened the wild red spikes, drizzling over his face to rinse away the suds surrounding his mouth. His fingers ran through his brightly colored locks as he pulled them over his shoulder.

Elena felt her face flush and tried to define what she was feeling. She was almost somewhat disappointed - if she was honest with herself, she actually kind of wanted to wash Reno’s hair. Damned if she knew why, though - was it because of her fetish, or were there other feelings at play? She didn’t want to think about that right now. It was really too bad she couldn’t persuade Reno to at least wash her hair as well.

Reno finished wetting his hair down and held the cup toward Elena. She reached to take it, but suddenly an idea popped into her head. There was indeed a way that she could coerce Reno into doing just that, wasn’t there? He’d set the stage right up for her.

Elena picked up the cup and dipped it in the water as Reno reached for the shampoo. But instead of dumping it over her head, she poured it back out idly into the tub, trying to make herself look almost bored.

“What are you doing?” Reno sneered as he uncapped the shampoo bottle, “Get going. Tseng’s gonna be pissed if we’re not done by the time he gets back.”

“You know, I just don’t really feel like washing my hair right now,” She grinned, “Technically, he asked us to clean up our own messes. If you clean up mine for me, then it still looks like I did my job - but I’m sure he won’t be happy if your mess is still here when he gets back,” Elena gestured to her hair and leaned back, “But thanks for doing my job for me, anyway. That’s such a  _ kind _ gesture.”

Reno felt his face go red, and the look he gave Elena was incredulous and pissed. Oh, that little shit - she turned it right back on him. He snapped the cap on the shampoo bottle closed and smacked it back onto the tub’s edge, never taking his glare off Elena.

“Fine,” Reno gritted his teeth. He snatched the cup out of Elena’s hand, dunked it in the water, and overturned it on top of her head. Elena gasped as she felt the hot, soapy water pour over her face. As she focused on trying to wipe her eyes, she felt the faint sensation of cool shampoo being poured into her hair, followed closely by Reno’s hands working their way through to her roots. His fingertips rubbed somewhat roughly along her hairline, diligently ensuring that all of his cum was washed away. His haphazard method wasn’t as relaxing as Elena anticipated, but it had a different effect - directly on her pussy. She bit back a moan, and Reno watched her face contort as she attempted to mask her pleasure. He watched her hand readjust and move into her lap, and he grinned as he waited for-

“Ah! Ow…” Elena winced as her fingers brushed the clothespin still clamped on her clit. Simply touching it was painful. Reno laughed.

“Bad idea,” he smirked. He was very tempted to reach down there himself and make her wince again, but… Nah, fuck that. They were in enough trouble already. He instead slowed his motions as he continued to wash her hair, enjoying the look on her face as she tried to hide her reactions. Elena was pretty fun when she was horny.

After another minute or so, Reno reached for the cup and tried to rinse Elena’s hair. He poured cupful after cupful over her head, and scowled as the water never seemed to fully run clean. Bubbles continued to drip down through her short blonde bob.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

“It’s good enough,” Elena pushed Reno’s hand away, stopping him from dumping another deluge of soapy water over her face, “You need to wash your own hair before Tseng gets back.”

Reno hesitated, watching Elena wipe the water from her eyes and push her soaked hair off her forehead. His eyes trailed down to where her perky tits met the waterline, then back up to her dripping face. 

“Nah,” he finally decided, “I don’t feel like washing my own hair anymore,” He held the shampoo bottle toward Elena, “I ain’t cleanin’ up both our messes. Do your own job, rookie.”

The smile he was giving her made Elena smile back as she took the shampoo bottle. Reno began to turn around and settle down into the water, cupping handfuls of it over his shoulders to keep warm as Elena popped open the bottle’s cap and poured the pearly gel into her palm. Reno’s hair was… cut interestingly, to say the least, and she tried to decide how to go about doing this. After a moment of pondering, she began by setting down the bottle and rubbing the shampoo between both hands. She brought herself back to her knees and kneeled up in the water so she could start at Reno’s crown.

Elena was far more gentle with Reno than he initially was with her, and he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as she gently worked her fingers over his scalp. Elena grinned as she glimpsed patches of brown at his roots, silently recalling again the one and only time she’d ever seen him with undyed hair, passed out and piss-covered on a bar toilet. She ran her sudsy fingers down the length of Reno’s longer hair, rubbing it gently between her palms and gathering it up on the top of his head, washing everything together as she massaged him with her fingertips. 

“Maybe we should rinse with this,” Elena reached for the handheld sprayer that Tseng had tortured them with earlier. She pulled it from its nestled stand and twisted the gold taps to the right temperature before pulling the lever down to turn on the sprayer. She was careful of where she aimed it as she held it over Reno’s head, trying to keep the water out of his face as she gently waved the sprayer in one hand and combed through his longer hair with the other. She made sure to rinse his back as well before pulling the sprayer back and investigating her rinse job.

“Here, let me rinse you with that. The cup didn’t really work,” Reno turned and held out his hand, taking the sprayer as Elena handed it over. She turned around herself and held her breath as she waited for the water to flow over her face once again. To her surprise, Reno was exceptionally gentle with her this time around, making a concerted effort to avoid spilling water over her face. He gently ran his fingers through her bob as he rinsed, and Elena shivered at the pleasant sensations and the warm water rolling over her shoulders.

“Oh, hey boss,” Reno said. Upon hearing that, Elena opened her eyes and turned her head back to the doorway, where she saw that Tseng had indeed returned. He was wearing his suit jacket again, and had a new pair of leather gloves on. He smiled gently as he watched the two of them, and knowing that his eyes were on her made Elena’s face flush all over again.

“Looks like the two of you are back to more respectful interactions,” Tseng remarked, “Hopefully you got it out of your systems earlier, and we can keep it this way from now on,” He reached up and pulled two red towels from a shelf nearby, holding them out to the two washed-up Turks. Both of them grabbed at the towels without any hesitation.

“Go ahead and dry off. We’re not done yet,” Tseng reminded. Elena dabbed her face clean with the towel and reopened her eyes to the golden glow of the room, then stood up carefully and let the towel unfurl. She wrapped it under her arms before carefully maneuvering her way out of the tub, getting a solid footing on the soft red bathmat before beginning the process of drying herself. Every once in a while, the towel would catch ever-so-lightly on the clothespin, and she’d hiss through her teeth at the painful tugging.

When both Elena and Reno had ceased to drip, Tseng held out his hands to retrieve their towels. The calm atmosphere in the bathroom returned to one of nervous anticipation and foreboding as Tseng began to reassert his control of the situation. He threw the towels in the hamper and beckoned his subordinates to follow.

Elena shivered in the cold air as she followed her boss into the hallway. Oh Gaia, he was taking them to his sex dungeon. This had to be it, right? She ground her teeth together nervously, but stopped fast as they squeaked against one another from the vigorous soaping they’d received. Ugh, that was worse than nails on a chalkboard. The trio passed the door on the right side of the hallway and continued to the end, stopping at the final door on the left. The door opened, and Elena held her breath as she entered.

The room was billed by Tseng’s realtor as an office space, but Tseng had long since redesigned it to meet his needs. The lack of a window made it a perfect spot for his favorite hobby. The black-and-red color scheme again matched the rest of the house, but the overall atmosphere felt more like a dungeon than an office. In one corner was a spanking bench, a massage table in another. A St. Andrew's cross was propped on the back wall, and the other walls were lined with tool racks that held almost every manner of toy imaginable - gags, rope, cuffs, plugs, sounds, harnesses, blindfolds, clamps... the list went on. One of the racks was dedicated entirely to impact toys, including an impressive paddle collection. The majority of the goodies, including the furniture, were consistent in manner of color and material - lots of leather, mostly. Elena had forgotten entirely how to breathe.

Tseng turned to watch Elena’s reaction. Reno had already been in here a few times, though usually for fun, not punishment. Tseng was oddly proud of his vast collection, and he didn’t get a chance to show it off very often. He couldn’t hold back a grin as he watched Elena’s jaw drop open.

“What do you think?” he asked her quietly. Elena tried to shake herself out of her trance.

“This… this is incredible, Tseng,” she whispered in wonder, “Where do you get all of it?”

“Most of it is custom-made,” he replied proudly, “Perhaps sometime I’ll give you a proper tour of it all. Though right now, you’re going to follow me this way,” His tone returned to a serious and disappointed jab that made Elena’s heart burst and wither like a balloon. She and Reno followed Tseng over to the massage table - doubtful that it was going to be used for the manufacturer’s intended purpose. Tseng continued a few extra steps and paused before the rack of impact toys, bringing his hand to his chin as he considered what to deliver his lesson with. He checked in with his mindframe and took a deep breath - normally, this was a room where he could really let go and have fun, but tonight required composure and control. The damned duo watched in silence as Tseng selected a medium-weight rattan cane which caused Reno to wince. The next implement he removed from its spot was a wide wooden paddle - the sight of the holes drilled through the center made Elena whimper.

Wielding one tool in each glove, Tseng turned to his subordinates.

“Who’s going first?” he growled.

A beat of silence passed. Elena was a breath away from opening her mouth when Reno spoke.

“I will, Sir.” 

Tseng raised his brows briefly. Reno never gave in like that - he always fought to the bitter end. Unless he felt guilty.

“Why do you deserve to go first, Reno?” Tseng knew he was taking a page out of Elena’s book with that one, asking Reno for a defined answer instead of simply lecturing at him. Reno sighed, gathering the courage to admit his mistake.

“I started the whole thing,” he confessed, “I was a jerk to Elena on purpose ‘cause I wanted to wind her up and get her in trouble.”

Tseng nodded. He’d more or less guessed that from the moment he walked in on the two of them earlier, but it was nice to have the confession on the table.

“Get up then. Head goes that way. On your back.”

Reno obeyed Tseng’s directions, mounting the table and laying on his back with his boss at his feet and Elena near his head. She looked terrified, not knowing what to do with the info Reno dropped in his confession, just knowing that Tseng was going to give it to Reno harder because of that.

“Elena,” Hearing Tseng say her name made her jump, “Stand right at the end of the table there, right behind Reno. There you go. Reno’s going to kick his ankles up now, and you’re going to grab them and hold them in place. Don’t let them slip.”

Reno and Elena locked eyes for a second before Reno swung his legs up over his head. Elena had to lean forward over the table to reach his ankles without stretching him too far, and the position forced her to either watch her boss deliver the hits, or look down and watch Reno’s face as he received them. There would be no winning there - not when she knew that she was going to be on the table next. It was almost the worse fate to go second - going first would’ve spared Elena the knowledge of her future. 

“Better hold onto something, Reno. Hold the table,” Tseng reached for the cane and held it against Reno’s ass. The color from the bathbrush was all but faded now, blending in with the pink still lingering on his skin from the hot water.

Reno attempted to get a grip on the table, but he couldn’t find a good place to grab. He was almost starting to panic when his eyes found Elena’s staring back at him, and in a last-ditch effort to find a footing, he threw his arms backward and wrapped them around her waist, dragging her closer to him. Any other time, Elena might’ve rejected such a forward touch, but she could see the fear in Reno’s eyes. She recalled the way he’d held Rude’s hand when they stood together at Tseng’s sink. Right now, she was Reno’s partner, and damned if she wasn’t going to give him support through this. She knew she’d be needing it just as much shortly.

“I’m giving you fifteen with the cane and seven with the paddle, Reno,” Tseng carefully lined up his first stroke, “You don’t need to count.”

Reno let out a shaky breath, and Elena felt his fingers dig into the skin of her hips. She watched as Tseng wound up.

Elena didn’t expect the whistle of the implement - it made her jump almost as much as the cutting  _ CRACK _ against Reno. Tseng wasn’t holding back this time - his strokes were close to full strength. As soon as the cane impacted, Reno dug his nails into Elena. He kicked his legs forward instinctively, and Elena nearly lost her grip. The noise he made sounded like a wounded animal - which, for all intents and purposes, was exactly what Reno became in that moment. Tears sprung to his eyes instantly - he fought back the sobs, but by the fourth  _ CRACK _ of the cane they spilled out of him like waves crashing on the tide. He struggled to breathe as Tseng kept his timing deliberate and steady. Elena had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from crying herself - Reno’s face was _ agony _ , and she could hardly bear the sight or sounds of the cane.

Every stroke Tseng delivered was painful to himself as well. Simply the noise that the implement made dragged his memory back to his upbringing. It made him jump, and he could almost still feel the scream of pain crossing his ass that Veld would deliver with his preferred tool - a fresh-cut switch, harvested from one of the trees on Shinra’s property. Tseng could never bring himself to stand on the other side of a switch after the time Veld hit him so hard he required a trip to the medbay to stop the bleeding on his upper thighs. The cane was hard enough - it was similarly difficult to wield, and Tseng did indeed prefer to save it for times when it was really needed. This was one of those times, but the circumstances never made it easier.

Fifteen strokes couldn’t end fast enough. Tseng let out a pained breath as he brought down the last one. Reno’s ass and upper thighs were marked with bright red welts, straight lines across his entire seat. Tseng sighed as he put down the cane, wincing as he remembered he would have to pick it up again for Elena. It almost felt like a relief as he reached for the paddle - his own preference.

Elena opened her eyes in the silence. Reno’s face was wet all over again, tears dripping past his ears and into his damp hair. His arms were still wrapped around her, translating some of his pain to her as his fingers dug sharply into her sides and back. She couldn’t bear to look, and lifted her head to see her boss. He was bent over the end of the table, his hair hanging in a black curtain around his face. He looked… tired. Elena recalled how Reno had mentioned how much Tseng hated caning him. Perhaps he wasn’t tired. Perhaps he was... struggling.

She was jarred from her thoughts as Tseng reached for the paddle. The sheer size and make of it was terrifying. Elena wished she wasn’t about to find out how loud it was. Or how Reno would react.

“Seven with the paddle, Reno,” Tseng said quietly, “Whenever you’re ready.”

Reno took his time getting his breathing back to a somewhat normal state. He never really stopped crying - it was no use. He’d be right back at it by the first stroke. Seven hits were going to be hard to take, and he wanted them over with  _ now _ .

“I-I-I’m ready,” he stuttered. His nose already sounded stuffed up. Elena readjusted her grip on Reno’s ankles, squeezing them tightly to maintain her hold and send a message of support.

Tseng took a deep breath and recomposed himself as he laid the surface against Reno’s ass. Simply the press of the wood against the fresh welts caused Reno to gasp.

The paddle lifted.

The silence exploded with the deafening blow and Reno’s scream. Every nerve in Reno’s body buckled, and his back lifted off the table as he writhed. He swore he was going to black out, and then another hit landed, and another, coming down faster than the cane strokes. Thrash after thrash rocked him into a tearful oblivion.

Elena didn’t get her eyes closed in time. It was like watching a car crash - she couldn’t look away. Knowing what awaited her made her feel absolutely... nothing. Numbness seized her body and mind as Reno shouted and sobbed through all seven devastations. Elena swore she saw the paddle smoke when Tseng finally put it down.

Only the sound of Reno’s sobbing severed the silence. Tseng stepped to the center of the table and tapped Elena’s wrist, prompting her to release the redhead’s ankles. It broke her out of her numbness, and she watched as Reno slowly folded his knees and lowered his feet to the table surface. Elena didn’t know what to do with her hands, and she didn’t want to stay there anymore, but Reno still had his fingers dug into the small of her back. Slowly, she crouched down, feeling Reno’s arms trail up her spine and finally recede over her head. Their hands found one another, and Elena laid her forehead against the padded edge of the table as Reno squeezed her and cried.

Tseng watched in silence as Reno slowly, slowly calmed down. The room felt as though it was a gap in time, transient and non-existent, souls intertwining and bonding in the most twisted of ways. Tseng took deep breaths, watching Elena shake as Reno slowed his trembling breaths. Finally, Reno loosened his grip on Elena’s hands, and readjusted himself, propping upright and wiping his dripping nose.

“It’s alright,” Tseng said quietly. He produced a tissue from a nearby box, “You’re done now.”

Reno took the tissue and blew his nose.

“Yeah, sure,” he said sarcastically as he dabbed at his eyes, “But now it’s gonna be my turn to hold her.”

Elena whimpered audibly. She worked hard to resist the urge to crawl under the table and hide, and couldn’t rally the strength to stand.

“Elena,” Tseng said. His voice sounded so gentle, almost like a trap, “You’ll be okay. Come on now.”

Elena shook as she stood. She watched Tseng reach for the cane as Reno stood and left the table wide open for her. She was close to losing her grip, but her military training took over and drove her to pull herself up onto the table. The whole thing shook from her trembling.

Reno positioned himself above her, and she was quick to follow his lead and wrap her arms around the small of his back. His face looked down at her almost pitifully, and he held his hands out, waiting as she pulled her own form in half and tucked her ankles against Reno’s wrist. Simply the position pressed on the clothespin uncomfortably, but she knew that evil thing was about to be the least of her worries.

She could hear Tseng moving behind her. He took a deep breath as he picked the cane back up and adjusted his hand.

“Elena, you’re getting seven with the cane and three with the paddle,” he quietly defined her sentence. Elena shuddered as some of the tension melted away - that wasn’t even half of what Reno got. Reno also breathed a sigh of relief from above her, glad to know that she wouldn’t have to suffer as much as he did.

The feeling was fleeting. Tseng tapped the cane against Elena’s ass, and just from the feel of it against her sensitive skin, she knew it was going to hurt like a motherfucker. The position Reno held her in pulled her skin taut and ensured that she would feel the blows through her entire body. She wondered briefly if the paddle would bruise her tailbone, but every thought left her head as she felt the cane lift away.

_ Crack _ . Elena had already jumped by the time the whistle started, and her tensing made the strike against her backside feel that much worse. The pain seared in a straight line across her, and was so deep and agonizing that absolutely no noise came out of her open mouth for a split second. Tseng wound back for the next swing, and only then did Elena gasp in deeply. When the rod connected with her flesh for the second time, the inhaled air tore out of her in a scream that came from the depths of her soul. This pain branched like a tree as Tseng picked a new mark every time he brought the cane down against her - she felt as though she’d been struck by lightning each time. The welts left behind felt like brands in her skin, burning red-hot. The third strike was against her sit spot, right where the cleft of her ass met her legs, and the fourth fell on the upper thighs. It was on that particular swing that Elena began to cry, feeling tears leap faster than ever down her face. Her existence zeroed in to her ass and the pain concentrated there, leaving her unaware of how she was digging her nails against Reno’s skin and reflexively trying to rip free of his grasp on her ankles. Every part of her instinct begged her to make it stop, but she was at a loss and her boss’ mercy.

For his part, Reno’s job wasn’t easy. Elena fought Reno’s hold like an animal, and she had the claws of a beast against his back. The noises she made resembled the ones Reno often heard coming from torture rooms at work - it still baffled him how that could be so easy for Tseng, and this was somehow so much harder.

It came down, of course, to how much Tseng cared about his Turks. Torture was dirty work, but someone had to do it. It might as well be the sadist. Torture-training new Turks wasn’t so hard - the bonds weren’t so strong at that point. But this…

This hurt.

When the last swing landed, Tseng had to stop himself from dropping the cane outright. Elena’s skin was unbroken and was less injured than Reno’s, but it was still somehow harder to deliver this to her. Her visceral reaction broke Tseng’s heart. He was so damn proud of how far she’d come in such a short time, and it wasn’t until the final swing of the cane that he realized how much her disappointing act had genuinely hurt him. He was enjoying their mutual trust and training and lessons, and now they were gone, dashed for the both of them. He didn’t  _ want _ to do this. Not now, not ever.

But someone had to. That was the job of the Turks, after all - always doing the dirty work. This was for her own good.

By the time Tseng had himself convinced of that, Elena had calmed down. Reno had released her ankles in lieu of holding her hands as she came back to solid ground, and he looked up at Tseng with an empathetic pout on his face. Tseng sighed deeply and shook his head, then reached for the paddle. He didn’t say a word - just watched as Reno slowly guided Elena’s hand back behind him. The rookie laid out on the table whimpered, knowing that her time had come for the hardest hits yet. Her legs shook as she lifted them back over her head.

Tseng had delivered Reno’s paddling with a steady pace. These things were a little easier with Reno, knowing that he’d taken licks like these before. But with Elena, Tseng just wanted this over with as soon as possible. He decided that he was going to give all three in as quick of succession as he could, knowing that the pain would blend together but would also hit a ceiling threshold. It was harder to aim and harder to execute, but right now, it was worth it to try. He placed the cool paddle against the welts and held it there, focusing. 

He swung back.

The speed of the blows made Reno wince, and Elena’s screech pierced his eardrums. On Elena’s side, the world was black and red and screams of torment. The strikes blended together into a singularity. She thought she might pass out for a second as each swat felt worse than the last, but when the paddling ended, the world fell silent. Every muscle in her body tensed as she shook from the pain, but slowly, surely, it began to dim. Elena’s ankles fell slowly back to the table’s surface, and she had the capacity to turn onto her side to keep from pressing her ass painfully against the leather upholstery. She again found Reno’s hands as he knelt next to her, and Tseng stepped around to lay his hand on her hair, gently petting her as she cried.

Elena didn’t know how long she was down for the count. Her memory resumed as Tseng spoke quietly to her.

“It’s going to be okay.”

She sniffled.

“I’m so sorry,” Elena whispered back. Tseng winced as he thought to himself -  _ I’m sorry too. _

She managed to get herself back together fairly quickly at that point. Tseng set the tissue box next to her and laid a wastebasket at her feet, and she took advantage of his generosity as she cleaned herself up. She found the strength to sit up, gasping in pain as she felt her tortured ass press against the leather.

“Hold on,” Tseng came toward Elena, freezing her in her spot. He gently tugged her legs open and reached between her thighs, carefully opening and removing the clothespin from her sore clit. Elena breathed a sigh of relief and began her best attempt to dismount the table without causing herself extra pain. In the meantime, Tseng began to head back toward the door of his dungeon.

“I’ll be right back,” he said quietly as he slipped out the door.

Elena looked at Reno. He still had his cock cage locked on.

“Did he forget to take that off?” she asked. Reno snorted.

“Nah, I bet he’ll keep me locked up for at least a week. I’m sure that’s what he meant by ‘lost privileges,’”

“Heh, well, makes sense I guess,” Elena tried halfheartedly to jab at Reno, but there was exhaustion behind both of their expressions.

The two simultaneously stepped forward and wrapped their arms around each other. It was wordless - purely instinctual as they both desperately grasped for any source of comfort to heal the damage that had been done. It didn’t matter that they’d been warring only a few short hours ago - right now, Elena was grateful simply to feel the touch of another person. She could hear Reno’s heart beating through his chest, and she allowed the thump to lull her into a feeling of safety. Reno placed a hand on the back of Elena’s head and inhaled the smell of the shampoo from earlier, easing him to relax. Time felt loose once again - neither of them knew how long they stood like that. It was broken only as Tseng’s footsteps began to echo in the hallway. The duo locked eyes for a second as they stepped away and returned to their lonely islands of self.

“Here,” Tseng laid his subordinates’ two suit sets down on the table, neatly refolded, then pulled two bottles of water from the crook of his elbow, “Rehydrate, please.”

Elena and Reno were both glad to accept the cold drinks, as well as the swipes of lip balm that Tseng gave each of them after. Tseng removed his gloves before he set a bottle of lotion on the surface of the table and pumped some into each hand. Elena and Reno both leaned over the padded leather as Tseng knelt down and applied the cream to their dark red welts. The cold and touch made both of them jump and gasp, and Tseng watched as their hands found one another and fingers laced together, bearing against each other as they rode out the pain.

“Okay,” Tseng rose to his feet once more, “Well, I’m not going to send either of you home wearing those dirty suits. Come with me,” He gestured for his Turks to grab their suits and follow him back into the hallway. They came back to the last door of the hallway that had remained closed, and Tseng opened it and led the duo into his bedroom. Elena marveled at the space - The room was large, and had the same black and red color palette with a deep plush crimson carpet. In one corner of the room was the door to the master bath, in another was the door to the walk-in closet, and in the third corner, straight across from the entry doorway, was a small desk that housed a laptop and stacks of papers. That desk was more or less Tseng’s actual home office, and was the one part of his home that occasionally fell into chaos - purely from the off-hours calls and odd-houred deadlines he often had to contend with. Centered on the left wall between two end tables was Tseng’s king-sized bed, sheathed in black satin below a sweeping red canopy. Tseng didn’t care for the canopy curtains - the main reason he’d gotten such a bed was for the ease with which he could bind his partner’s limbs to the posts to keep them out of the way while he teased them.

Tseng stepped into the walk-in closet and began to root through a drawer.

“Reno, where do you plan to stay tonight?” he asked as he dug.

“Rude and I had plans,” Reno mumbled. He glanced at the cage still on his dick, sighing at the fact that said plans would have to be... adjusted.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Tseng said pointedly, “Are you going to stay at Rude’s tonight? If you’re not, I would like you to stay here. I don’t want you spending the night alone in a hotel room again.”

“I’ll go to Rude’s place,” Reno crossed his arms and pouted.

“Thank you,” Tseng sighed, “I want you to let me know when you get there.”

Reno rolled his eyes behind his boss’ back. Elena looked at him quizzically. Now that she was thinking about it, she realized she didn’t even know if Reno had his own place. She’d seen him spend nights on the office couch, but Tseng had this guest room, and apparently he stayed with Rude sometimes too… Or a hotel? Jeez. They were paid well enough for Reno to have his own apartment. Why wouldn’t he get one? Even Elena had her own place already. Well, Reno did act like an alley cat at times - it only made sense that he lived like one too. 

Tseng returned from the closet with a handful of clothes for each of them. He handed Reno a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and to Elena he handed a soft tee and a pair of khaki shorts. A pair of loose, like-new boxers laid on top of both clothing stacks.

“I apologize, but this is all I really have. They probably won’t fit you very well, but will hopefully suffice for your walk home,” Tseng pulled off his suit jacket and hung it up as he spoke. Elena and Reno both worked to get dressed, pulling on the boxers first and wincing as they brushed over their bruises and welts. Elena didn’t mind the ill-fit of the clothes whatsoever - they felt cool and soft as she pulled them on, and the smell of Tseng hung heavy on the t-shirt as she pulled it over her head. It was a simple design - navy blue, with thin stripes of gray, and was well-worn. 

Tseng walked his subordinates back to the doorway of his home. He watched as Elena and Reno both slipped on their work shoes over bare feet and picked up their bags from the floor and stuffed their suits inside. When they were both ready, he turned to Elena first, holding his arms open.

Elena wrapped her arms around her boss’ waist, gladly accepting his offer. She basked in the feel of his warmth. In spite of all he’d done to her, she still wanted to be closer to him, and she squeezed and wished that she could just melt into him completely.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered one more time.

“Oh Elena,” Tseng pulled back to meet her eyes, “I’m sorry it had to come to this. Believe me when I say I hope I never have to do it again, for your sake and mine.”

Elena nodded. She didn’t have any tears left to cry tonight, but the look in her boss’ eyes tugged her heartstrings - she knew he meant what he said.

Tseng gently released the rookie and turned toward Reno. The redhead’s pride prompted him to turn away from Tseng’s offer for a hug, but Tseng took it anyway, hugging Reno from the side. He knew that Reno was going to deny how badly he wanted that touch, and the way Reno sighed and squeezed his eyes shut told Tseng that he was absolutely right.

“Thank you for being honest,” Tseng told him quietly, “You led by example tonight, and I’m proud of you.”

Those words always made Reno smile. Tseng let him go and stepped toward the door, opening it.

“I’ll see you both at work tomorrow. Nine o' clock,” he said softly, gifting them an extra hour in the morning, “Take care of yourselves tonight. Don’t forget to find something to eat, and stay hydrated. I’ll check in with you both in the morning.”

Elena and Reno both stepped back out the door, over to the elevator, and down to the street. As they stepped out, Reno turned and parted ways from Elena.

“See ya tomorrow,” he said.

“See you,” Elena’s response felt like autopilot. The evening was warm, but there was a cool breeze that drifted across her legs. Elena looked down, noting the contrast between the casual khaki shorts she wore and her polished black work shoes. She was sure she looked strange, but in that moment, she didn’t really care what she looked like. Time was lost to her as she walked - she hardly remembered how long it took her to get home.

The door locked behind her. Elena stood at the counter in her kitchen to eat, throwing together a sandwich that she only finished half of anyway. She didn’t entirely know where her mind was, but it certainly wasn’t here. She felt fuzzy, almost like there was a fog in her mind. She wasn’t hungry anymore, and the sandwich was abandoned on its plate.

She flopped down face first onto her bed, slowly readjusting and burying herself between her sheets and comforter, careful to keep pressure off her bruised ass. She’d slipped out of Tseng’s shorts, but made the boxers and t-shirt into her sleepwear for the evening. They just smelled so much like him, and it made it feel like the hug he gave her never quite ended. She wondered if she could conveniently “forget” to return the clothes and just keep them forever. The smell was clean and masculine, and blended with tendrils of the shampoo and soap from earlier to become something unique and, perhaps contradictorily, wholly comforting. It cradled Elena in quiet and love as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. The longest chapter so far, by a long shot. This one took a lot to write and edit, and is absolutely positively super fucking self-indulgent, so I would be surprised if anybody but me thinks this is good lmao. If you do, then yay! 
> 
> Just one chapter left, and it's gonna be the most fun, so stick around! Hope you've enjoyed so far <3


	8. Chapter 8

There was absolutely no way to salvage the coffee pot. The cord was chewed in half. The glass carafe had been knocked to the ground and shattered. The percolator smelled like coffee grounds and dog piss, and the break room carpet beneath it was stained.

Tseng knew this was the doing of Dark Nation. And without the caffeine he depended on to function normally, there was no holding back his rage toward the animal.

The rest of the Turks figured out damn quickly that today was going to be a very bad day for Tseng. On top of struggling to deliver last night’s punishment to Elena and Reno, he’d gotten called in early for a series of meetings, between which he discovered the coffee pot was trashed. Checking in with his team all but slipped his mind between the little culminations, which had him looking less put-together than usual and entirely unapproachable. Not that he was all that approachable to begin with, but today it was very much not to be tested. 

Elena had learned over the course of the last twelve hours how to sit carefully so as not to bump her bruises every time. Regardless, the pressure always made her wince, and she noticed that Reno was doing the same. He had returned to his comfort zone right next to Rude as the partners worked on their projects and paperwork, seeming even clingier than usual. Something about it was getting to Elena in a way that it normally didn’t - it was making her feel lonely and somehow jealous of their partnership. She kept wondering when Tseng would have a chance to check in. Although, in retrospect, maybe he needed a check-in himself. He obviously wasn’t having a good day.

The door opened, and Tseng stepped into the conference space as if he were a zombie. It was only eleven and he was already exhausted. He trudged to his desk, completely ignoring the eyes of the other three Turks that watched him out of corners. Papers were strewn about his usually tidy workspace, as he had been tossing them down haphazardly between meetings and trading them for different piles. The meetings were finally over now (at least for today), and Tseng sighed heavily as he began to reorganize the mess of his desk.

His phone beeped. A text from Rufus - “Where are you?”

Tseng’s mind raced. Had he forgotten something? Did he have another meeting with the VP that he’d neglected to write on his schedule? He stared at his phone as he wracked his brain for any clue of what he might’ve missed. Fuck, that would be just typical for today, wouldn’t it? And without his caffeine boost, he felt as though his brain was slogging in slow-motion.

Elena saw a chance. If she’d stopped to think before speaking, she might’ve decided to save it for a private moment, or would’ve at least approached her boss quietly. But instead, she opened her mouth and loudly inquired.

“Is everything okay, Tseng?”

Tseng’s shortened temper snapped.

“Okay? _Okay?_ Yes, Elena, everything is _perfectly_ fine,” he snipped sarcastically, “I’ve been sitting through pointless meetings all morning and I’m apparently missing another, but I can’t for the life of me remember where I’m supposed to be, and it’s all because that _damn dog_ broke the coffee pot. Rufus lets that thing just run around like a wild animal… I don’t see why he can’t keep it on a _fucking leash_.”

All three Turks were slack jawed. It wasn’t so much the profanity or the words Tseng used, but rather his furious tone that came out of nowhere. Tseng _always_ kept a cool head. Apparently the caffeine had more power than they thought.

“You know,” A voice came from the doorway, “Strong relationships are built on communication, no?”

Rufus Shinra walked into the Turks’ conference space, sauntering slowly toward Tseng’s desk as he spoke. He had a cup of coffee in his hands, steam rising from the top. 

“Figured you might be in here. I _was_ coming to give you this coffee and to apologize for the mess. I’ve already ordered a replacement machine that should be here by tomorrow. But I’m surprised by you, Tseng. All these years, and I’ve never seen you lose your cool like that. Over a coffee pot? Honestly? That’s just embarrassing. You sounded like a tantruming child - maybe somebody ought to wash _your_ mouth out for a change.” 

Rufus handed the cup to Tseng, then turned on his heel and left. 

The silence in the room stayed unbroken for a full ten seconds before Tseng finally got his wits about him and turned, hiding his bright red face behind his black hair as he gathered all the papers on his desk into a messy pile and quickly removed himself from the room. The door slid shut behind him.

Elena returned her gaze to her daily report for a moment, but she didn’t register anything on the screen. She glanced over at Reno and Rude, and jumped when she realized that they were both looking at her.

A slow smirk spread over Reno’s face.

“Are you two thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?”

Tseng felt a lot more calm and collected after he finished chugging that coffee. He wished he’d had the sense to ask Rufus where it had come from so he could go find more, and he felt like an idiot for obsessing over the text’s meaning. Of course it was just face-value. He should’ve known that, really, especially after he’d mentioned the broken coffee pot to Rufus at an earlier meeting. Rufus didn’t often go out of his way to do nice little things like that, but being it was his fault in a roundabout way, it made plenty sense for him to gift such a kind gesture.

Which Tseng had returned with anger.

 _Sigh._ Gaia, today _sucked._

Tseng was in the middle of organizing the paper pile he’d brought in when the door of his office slid open. He looked up and watched as Reno, Rude, and Elena all strode in uninvited.

“What?” Tseng furrowed his brow - he was tired enough to disregard formality around his bunch.

“Finish your coffee?” Reno asked, smirking. Rude stepped toward Tseng’s desk, stalking the side. Simply that one motion put Tseng on the defensive.

“Yes. Why?” The thought crossed his mind that perhaps his team planned to get him more coffee? He could make time for that. Though judging by Rude’s movement, that wasn’t going to be the case. Tseng tried to push back his chair to afford himself an escape route from whatever this was, but the chair wheels hit Rude’s shoe and stayed put, locking Tseng under his desk. Rude placed both strong hands on Tseng’s shoulders, being uncomfortably gentle thus far.

“Well,” Elena tapped her chin with her finger, “I know you revoked my ability to discipline the team last night, but I also seem to recall you telling me that in order to discipline others, you first have to prove you can discipline yourself.”

“Don’t know if I’d say that little outburst in the office was a very good display of self-discipline, boss,” Reno grinned, leaning his hip against one of the chairs casually.

“The VP didn’t seem to think so, either,” Rude added.

“And the three of us _really liked_ his recommendation,” Reno said, “I’m sure you understand - after all, the VP’s word always goes, doesn’t it? We have an obligation to fulfill his requests.”

Tseng felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. Oh no. They… were bluffing. They had to be. They wouldn’t dare.

Rude’s hand shifting to Tseng’s collar told him all he needed to know about just how serious they were. The shaded man gave a gentle upward tug on the suit, but Tseng stayed put, mind racing, piecing this together. He wondered if this was some kind of bizarre dream - they must know better than to try this. The look on Reno’s face gave away that it was entirely his idea, and just that spoke an awful lot to the scheme. Tseng recalled that he still had the key to Reno’s dick in his pocket.

That little thought finally brought back the fact that he’d forgotten to check in this morning. Shit… Poor Elena and Reno, both almost certainly still feeling down and dejected, coming in only to get snapped at further. He’d gotten sloppy and failed to hold up his end of the bargain. And now his team had come to collect and pick up his slack.

Maybe… he deserved this.

Rude tugged again, not quite so nicely, and this time Tseng reluctantly rose to the draw. His three teammates were somewhat surprised to see him stand and were halfway prepared for him to make a bolt for the exit, but relaxed somewhat as Tseng allowed Rude to walk him to the bathroom. Their supervisor’s face was stoic and unhappy, the hand was still firmly attached to his collar. With every step they took, Tseng felt more and more ridiculous. What was he doing? He wasn’t actually about to just submit to them, was he? What kind of message did that send? Tseng stepped into the bathroom, standing aside to allow Elena to root under the sink to pull out a fresh bar of soap as he ruminated on whether or not it was too late to run. 

Elena knelt down and scanned the cupboard, briefly considering reaching for Tseng’s old box, but thought it best not to disturb it again. Instead, she reached for a new box, and before even opening it, she produced a marker from her suit jacket and wrote.

Tseng watched the tip of her pen deftly scrawl his name over the cardboard. The sight triggered something in him that was almost primal, and his instinct to fight took a sharp hold. His hesitation and acceptance clashed violently with his innate need to escape this trapped situation, and he took a single step forward. He didn’t get any further before Rude had both arms locked around him. If Tseng really wanted to, he could escape it - Rude might’ve had the size advantage, but Tseng knew how to take him down. Nevertheless, as long as that internal war raged, Tseng felt the fight wasn’t worth it. 

Reno watched from the doorway as Elena opened the box and turned on the faucet, carefully adjusting it to lukewarm. She looked around, trying to decide what the best angle was to accomplish this task, ultimately deciding to have a seat on the sink counter once again - the height boost made her feel extra powerful. Reno watched as she put her hands on the edge and attempted to lift herself up, wincing as her bruises bumped against the countertop. She slid back down, and Reno cringed to himself, knowing exactly what kind of pain she was in. 

“Here, rookie,” He stepped over and helped Elena up onto the counter, holding his hands down for her to step up on and letting her grab his shoulders for balance as she sat more slowly, gently adjusting to the hard surface against her ass. When she was finally settled, Reno stepped back and smiled as Elena reached for the soap bar.

Tseng felt Rude push him over in front of the sink, continuing to hold his arms in place. His eyes fell into the sink basin, watching Elena wet down the soap bar and expertly run it between her hands just the way he’d shown her several weeks earlier. Through all the humiliation Tseng was feeling in that moment, he also felt a distinct sense of pride in his team - particularly Elena. Against all odds, they were winning. He would’ve made the same call if he were in their place.

The pride was replaced with panic as Tseng noticed Reno out of the corner of his eye - the redhead had his phone pulled out and his camera aimed. Reno smirked as his superior noticed him.

“Say hi to the VP, boss!” he laughed.

Alright, fuck this. That made up Tseng’s mind. He pulled hard against Rude’s hold, making a move to sweep his leg behind his detainer, but Rude was fast enough to press him against the counter edge and dodge the kick. Tseng tried to swing his leg back again, but a handful of his long hair was gripped and pulled hard. Elena tilted his chin upward into the line of her gaze, disrupting his escape attempt.

“Open up, Tseng,” she smirked, “It’s your turn now.”

Tseng huffed, pinching his lips together and trading glares from Elena to Reno’s camera. Elena tightened her grip, pulling on his hair and making Tseng wince.

“Come on, boss,” Reno snickered behind his phone, “Don’t want soap up your nose, do ya? Trust me - it sucks. I _know_.”

Tseng rolled his eyes - Reno was enjoying this a little too much. Nevertheless, Elena’s raised brow suggested that the threat wasn’t empty, and Tseng sighed before reluctantly opening his mouth to avoid the worse fate. His eyes closed as he waited for the inevitable.

The soapy taste invaded him. Elena took her time, savoring this opportunity to show off everything he’d taught her. She slowly released her grip from his hair, leaving it soapy and tangled as she trailed her fingers across the side of his face, her palm coming to a rest cupped under his chin. The sight of his closed eyes lit the fire, and she gripped tightly.

“Open your eyes,” she ordered, “You don’t get to hide from this.”

Tseng slowly obeyed, feeling forced to watch himself in the mirror. So common was the sight of a soapy mouth suffering in this bathroom, but it had been years since he stood here himself, centered in the glass and at the mercy of another set of hands. The way Elena was commanding him made him go weak at the knees and more or less eliminated his best chances of escaping this mess. He was by no means a submissive person, but the look in her eyes could make the planet bend to her will. Wow… It was fun to watch her from the outside perspective, but this proved it - Elena was absolutely perfect for this. The dominating stature undoubtedly came naturally to her. The pride was back for a second.

“Smile for the camera, yo!”

Reno was positioned for a group photo, his arm extended and displaying his phone screen to make sure everyone could be seen. Elena glanced at the camera and cheesed, not pausing her soapy onslaught for a second. Even Rude cracked a grin visible behind the playful expression on Reno’s face, leaving Tseng as the only one in the photo clearly not having a good time. The director struggled again, but Rude’s hold was firm and unyielding, and Elena’s grip on his chin threw Tseng off his game. Reno clicked the button, and the screen shuttered, immortalizing the moment.

“Aw, Rufus is gonna _love_ this one,” Reno laughed, tapping away at his screen. Tseng would’ve reprimanded him for sending the photo over company phones if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied - his attention was commanded by the blonde sitting at his eye level and the soap bar she piloted. Tseng could feel the bubbling saliva pooling in the back of his mouth, and focused on maintaining his breath through his nose and avoiding the urge to swallow.

“Spit,” Elena gave him mercy, and he was quick to take advantage of it, throwing his head forward and allowing the lake of soap in his mouth to leak out before he spit properly - a trick he’d picked up several years ago now. Despite all the time that had passed, it was as if his muscle memory still knew what to do. It was bittersweet in the most literal sense, considering how much nicer Elena was being than Veld ever was. Tseng’s mind swam as he watched her gently rinse the bar and work up a fresh foam.

“Ah!” The director suddenly gasped as he felt an unexpected hand frisking around between his thighs. He heard Reno’s laughter, and watched in the mirror as Rude shifted to observe the snarky redhead that had crawled between his legs. Any sort of punishment - whether giving or receiving - had always been enough to make Tseng hard, and Reno’s gentle stroking jump-started the reaction despite the rest of the circumstantial discomfort. Tseng cringed, knowing that Reno knew him all too intimately, and sighed in exasperation as he felt Reno’s hand dig into his pants pocket and extract the key to the chastity cage.

“Score!” the redhead whispered. He propped himself up right between his boss’ spread legs, leaning against the door of the cabinet as he shimmied halfway out of his own slacks and underwear and began to wrestle the key into the lock on his dick. Tseng took a moment to be thankful that the device he’d put Reno in was too small to fit himself. There would be no revenge exacted today - at least, not in that specific regard.

“Elena,” Rude smirked, “Isn’t there some kind of order to this? Tseng’s got a whole process, doesn’t he?” Elena smiled wide, lifting the bar back to Tseng’s lips.

“Yep! Just like he taught me - coverage, tongue, teeth, lips… and repeat,” Elena’s face was simultaneously terrifying and sexy, which didn’t help diminish Tseng’s boner at all. He groaned quietly as he realized that his karmic penance had only just begun, and the humiliating state of arousal was only going to get worse from here. Especially when he knew exactly what command was coming up.

“Come on, Tseng - I know you know what’s next,” Elena grinned, reading his mind, “Tongue out.”

Tseng sighed, but he couldn’t hold back a little smirk and eye roll at the ridiculousness of this whole thing. Elena laughed right back at him, but her hold on his chin tightened up again, cutting the smile off his face. He gave her a poor excuse for a pleading look (he lacked the puppy eyes that Reno could pull off), ultimately having to give in and stick his tongue out to avoid making anything worse. 

Elena bit her lip as she watched the soap spread across her boss’ tongue, swirling the bar across every surface she could reach. The foam built up, Tseng’s nose wrinkled, and Elena felt a direct line buzz from that bar of soap to her clit. Oh, to be able to press her pussy against that sudsy tongue…

The scrubbing paused and the bar was rinsed, and back into Tseng’s mouth it went. Elena ground it across his teeth, twisting and turning it to fill his mouth with soap shavings. The process repeated almost automatically by Elena’s hand, this time wiping suds haphazardly across his face, cheek to cheek. He was a sight to see now, looking well-punished and flat-out silly with so much soap on his face and in his open mouth. Suds drooled down his chin into the sink, and the humiliation actually brought a tear to his eye. Simply the feel of his waterline going wet was enough to make the shame burn worse. Luckily (or not?), Reno’s hand against his inner thigh provided enough of a distraction to stave off anymore of that.

“Ahhh…” Tseng couldn’t hold back a moan as Reno’s touch sent a surge into his dick, hardening it fully and forming an outline on his pants. No hiding it now.  
  
“Looks like someone’s enjoying this…” Reno smirked, pressing the heel of his palm against the form of his boss’ cock.  
  
“I think we’re all enjoying this,” Rude commented quietly. He readjusted slightly, and Tseng gasped as he felt the shape of Rude’s hard dick against his ass. That was unexpected… but not unwelcome. The firm heat redoubled Tseng’s moaning.

Elena’s face was a dead giveaway toward her own enjoyment. She was blushing, and despite biting her lip she was barely holding back her whimpers. At Rude's comment she let out a hot huff. She just couldn’t help it anymore - here she was, sitting in front of her dreamy boss, his neat black hair disheveled, strands of it getting stuck in the soapy mess around his mouth, reluctantly submitted to the punishment at the hands of his apprentice. It was a dream she wouldn’t have even entertained on that very first day. It seemed so long ago now, that first fantasy, and yet it was so parallel to the here and now. She peered into her lap distractedly, and jumped slightly as she caught sight of Reno looking up at her from the floor. His face formed a devious smile, and Elena watched as he dove back under Tseng’s legs.

 _Ziiip_. Tseng looked down, drooling soap onto his shirt and tie as he felt Reno unzip his fly. The redhead pulled his pants and underwear down, letting Tseng’s cock fly free. Fingerless gloves wrapped around the shaft, and Tseng moaned again as Reno began to slowly stroke him.

With his free hand, Reno continued to work his boss’ pants and underwear further and further down. When they reached mid-thigh, he knew he had enough space to do what he wanted to.

“Hey Elena,” he said casually, “Do you think you could pass the soap down here for a sec?” He held his hand up toward the counter.

“Um… sure,” Elena raised her brow, but ultimately handed the soap bar down to Reno. The other Turks could hear Reno rubbing it between his hands, and after a few seconds he held it back up.

“Thanks,” he said. Elena hesitantly took the bar back and began rinsing it off, not putting two and two together until Tseng’s eyes squeezed shut and he coughed out a moan.

Reno had one soapy hand stroking Tseng’s cock, and the other teasing his asshole. He was set up for a perfect dose of revenge - at long last. Reno’s own dick was hard in his lap, happily free from its cage, and pulsing as Reno listened to his boss’ sounds of pleasure. His back hand snuck two very soapy fingers into Tseng’s hole, pressing in and out. Reno smiled as he listened, eagerly waiting for what he knew was coming.

Right on cue, Tseng’s moans switched over into pained groaning. He felt the soap burn inside him - something he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. And yet, the pain only served to make him even harder - a discovery that made Reno feel like he’d just won the lottery.

Elena couldn’t deny her own moaning any longer - the sights and sounds and knowledge of her boss being scrubbed with soap at both ends was almost too much. Despite the messy state of her hand, she couldn’t resist reaching down and rubbing herself through her slacks. Slowly but surely, the pleasure distracted her from Tseng’s soaping, and she finally stuck the bar into his mouth, making sure his jaw locked onto it before reaching down to unzip herself and stick her soapy hand into her panties.

Reno’s fingers continued to rub soap into Tseng’s ass, but he was near enough that the back of his hand rubbed against Rude’s cock as well, causing Rude to rut against him, begging for more. He’d held out for as long as he could, but he too was starting to lose control as he rocked gently against Tseng ass and Reno’s hand.

And, of course, none of this was making things any easier for Tseng. Despite the soap bar still protruding from his mouth, the sex in the room was palpable and distracting. He knew things were devolving, but his authority in this bathroom had been stripped. And, strangely, that didn’t feel like an issue at the moment.

“Partner…” Reno panted. He leaned forward, wiping the soap off his hands onto Rude’s pants as he reached to unbutton them. He freed that dick he was so familiar with already, and slowly guided Rude toward Tseng’s aching and soapy ass. It was all wordless, but Rude knew exactly what was going on. He took his own dick in hand and pressed into Tseng, filling him completely as he slowly eased himself down to the hilt.

Elena gasped as Tseng did, watching his face twist with pleasure - she needed a better view of all this. Slowly, she slid off the counter, crying out as the lingering pain on her ass redoubled the eroticism of the experience. She leaned against the wall, hand still shamelessly jammed down her pants as she watched Rude fucking Tseng. Her eyes trailed downward, and she spotted Reno, still stroking Tseng’s dick with one hand and stroking his own with the other. Fuck, Reno’s soapy cock… His member had been attractive yesterday, but right now it was looking downright appetizing. She glanced at Reno and he caught her eyes, causing him to smirk and swing his head, gesturing for her to join him on the floor.

Dammit, she couldn’t resist. Before she knew what she was doing, Elena was laying on the tile underneath Tseng and Rude, with Reno’s soapy dick in her mouth. Fuck, that was incredible… and judging by the noises coming from Reno, he was enjoying it just as much.

Every thought in the room melted away into the heat of sex. Elena was the first to cum, hardly lasting more than a few minutes once she got a taste of the soap for herself. Rude and Reno came at nearly the exact same time - Reno released Tseng’s dick as his own orgasm rocked through him, digging his fingers into Elena’s hair and holding her in place as he came in her mouth. The sounds of him cumming set off Rude, who gripped Tseng’s hips and pulled him in as he felt himself explode.

Tseng was managing to hold out, especially once Reno released the grip on his cock, but his endurance would not go unchallenged for much longer. He felt Rude slide out of him, and Tseng sighed deeply at the reprieve, but his eyes flew open again as Reno’s fingers pushed back in. Just a second later, he felt a tongue against his dick - Elena, happy to oblige Tseng’s need with a blowjob. She was unafraid to take him into her throat, nearly enjoying the burn of the soap as she bobbed her head back and forth to bring him up to the edge.

Tseng tried to hold back, but with Reno’s fingers expertly caressing his prostate and Elena’s lips against the root of his cock, there was no winning. He shouted around the soap bar in his teeth as the orgasm erupted from him, jolting his whole body with electricity. He hadn’t had an orgasm this good in a damn long time - it was one of those life-changing blows, memorable in so many ways. Fuck… today would not be easily forgotten.

Elena stood and spit into the sink, not keen on swallowing any soap with the seed. Reno slowly removed his fingers, watching Rude’s cum mixed with soap begin to drip out of Tseng’s ass. Slowly, Tseng lost his ability to stand up straight, and his knees shook as he lowered himself to the ground.

He stayed there for a moment, his head a soup of endorphins and adrenaline, panting in the afterglow, only coming to when he felt a tug on the bar of soap that was still firmly stuck to his teeth. He lifted his eyes to find Elena bidding him to unhinge his jaw so she could remove the vile obtrusion. Despite his humiliation at this soft kind of submission, he obliged.  
  
“Can you stand?” Elena asked quietly. She offered Tseng a hand to help him up, and he accepted it, supporting himself between her and the counter as he regained his strength. He closed his eyes and savored a deep breath, trying to sort his thoughts, but was interrupted by the gentle touch of a glass against his lips.

“You should rinse now,” Elena directed. She sounded so soft now, the care in her voice and actions obvious to Tseng as he felt the cool, clear water rush over his tongue and rebirth the acrid taste. Ugh, that was the worst. Still, he remembered how would feel better after a few mouthfuls, and Tseng swished and spit almost routinely, repeating this pattern he knew well. He watched in the mirror as Elena lifted a towel to his face, more ready now for this interruption than the last. At any other time, he might’ve tried to neatly snatch it from her hands and do the job himself, perfectly capable of cleaning himself up… but you know what? Fuck it. Being cared for didn’t seem too bad right now, all in all. His sense of dominance was drained - he was just not in control anymore. But this kind of coddling, though foreign, was far preferable to the disaster of his earlier hours.

“Rude, can you go clear off the office couch?” Elena directed, “And Reno, could you try to track down some coffee?” Both partners had been concerned with getting themselves back in line, wiping off with washcloths and cleaning themselves up before re-zipping their flies.

“Sure you don’t wanna glass of milk instead, boss?” Reno smirked as he stepped toward the door. Man, this was just going to make him so much more smug. Tseng was going to have to find a way to reassert his authority at some point.

“ _No_ , Reno,” Tseng groaned firmly, “I don’t need any more coffee, either, thank you. The three of you are excused. I have work that needs to -”

“Ah ah,” Elena wiped the towel over her boss’ face once again, silencing him, “Just like you taught me - you don’t punish without providing aftercare. No exceptions - including you, Tseng,” Elena pulled back her towel and stepped behind him, pressing it instead between the backs of his thighs to clean up the mess still dripping out. Tseng gasped at the touch and blushed brightly, reaching to pull up his pants just as soon as she lifted the towel away. Elena smiled as she watched and spoke.

”Okay, now then, your work can wait a little longer. You’re going to go lay down on the office couch for a little while, and when I’m sure you’re feeling back to normal, I’ll let you know when you may return to your office,” She gave him a gentle smack on his ass, “Now, let’s go. To the couch.”

Somewhere deep down there, Tseng wanted to be irritated with the demeaning cleanup and bossiness from Elena, but honestly, something about it was just… He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it felt… Right. Whole, for some reason inexplicable. He pondered as he allowed his newest hire to lead him down the hall back into the conference space.

Rude sat sprawled on the sofa, one leg propped up on the other and arm rounding the back edge. He grinned as he looked up and patted his lap. Normally a gesture like that would be out-of-place (or at the very least unprofessional), but given the circumstances, Rude’s lap seemed like the perfect place for Tseng to rest his head at the moment. Elena sat at the other end of the couch, And Tseng curled up on his side in the space inbetween, laying his head on Rude’s lap and feeling Elena drape her arms over his legs. Tseng tensed just slightly as Rude gently touched his hair, but relaxed into the petting anyway. Reno had mentioned in the past just how cuddly and touchy Rude would get after sex - probably just force of habit. Not that Tseng minded at current. It felt quite nice, actually.

Reno slipped almost silently into the room just a moment later. He seated himself on the floor by Tseng’s chest.

“I put the coffee on your desk,” he said quietly, “Figured you probably… you know… wouldn’t want it right away after all that.” Reno grinned, and Tseng returned the kindness with an upturned corner of his mouth. It drew attention to just how dry his lips felt, as if simply smiling was going to make them split.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Elena exclaimed. It was like she read Tseng’s mind - from her pocket, she produced a tube of lip balm and handed it off to her boss.

“There we go,” she smiled, “Put that on, please.”

Tseng hummed, thankful for the soothing relief as he uncapped and applied it. Reno swiped it right out of his hands and rubbed some on his own lips before returning it to Elena. She gave him a lighthearted scowl, but quietly uncapped it once more and gave herself a run with it before pocketing it once again.

The quartet sat in silence for several minutes, letting time pass by like leaves in a stream. Tseng wasn’t sure he’d ever felt quite so comforted. Quite so… loved? No, that couldn’t be. Quite so… so… Cared for. Yes, that was it.

Tseng’s eyes opened as he realized why this feeling was hitting him so hard. He was really feeling cared for for the first time in his memory. Veld’s discipline was chased with isolation, his nose in the corner for hours sometimes, lectures gone unfollowed by any kind of apology or sympathy. But for all the similarities today had held to his youth, this feeling now was the difference. That was the wholeness he’d been chasing. Closure.

A tear threatened to well up, but Tseng closed his eyes again and willed it down. No, not yet.

Elena laid her hand on her boss’ hip, temporarily distracting him from the melancholy.

“How are you doing, Tseng?”

Oh Gaia, what could he say? He took a deep breath and tried to form an answer.

“I feel fine,” was all he could deliver.

“Hm,” Elena smiled and nodded gently. Nope, he wasn’t ready yet. She nestled back down and let the room fall back into silence.

She didn’t expect Tseng’s next sentiment.

“Thank you,” he said, almost in a whisper, “For that.”

A beat of silence passed as the Turks tried to make sense of what just came out of Tseng’s mouth. They could guess, but… no, surely he wasn’t being serious, right?

“For what?” Elena asked softly, tentatively. She didn’t want to scare him out of his honesty.

“For…” Tseng paged through his mind for the right thing to say. 

“For… Caring.”

The room was dead silent, eyes wide and air still for a moment. 

Reno moved first, gently slipping his arm over his boss and pulling him into the best hug possible from the awkward angle. It didn’t matter how well the positioning worked - it definitely did what it needed to do. Elena laid herself over Tseng’s form, hugging him closely, and even Rude leaned forward as far as he could to draw his boss closer. On a typical day it would’ve felt smothering, but right now, it surrounded Tseng in the finest comfort he’d ever felt.

No one was sure how long they stayed there, but Reno’s phone was what disturbed them. The redhead untangled his arms to view the notification.

“Oh, hey, lunchtime,” he observed casually, “Rude, do you… wanna go grab those leftovers?”

“Yeah,” Rude nodded, “I suppose it’s about time to get back to work.”

The mention of work had Tseng sitting up. Ugh, of course. Still work to be done.

“Tseng, do you want me to grab some lunch for you?” Elena offered, “I, uh… guess I’ll need to work on my report through lunch again. It’s late,” she confessed, “But I’d be glad to grab you something from the café if you’d like.” Tseng hesitated, but, as was the theme of the day, why the hell not?

“I would appreciate that very much,” he said, returning to his businesslike self. He sat up, straightening his gloves and tie as his team began to disperse.

Tseng walked back to his office in silent reflection. He still had a lot of work to do today, but somehow he was feeling a little more ready for it all - he had a feeling that that wasn’t just thanks to his earlier coffee. Speaking of which, the sight of the steaming cup on his desk looked like paradise. He’d come back to that in a moment - first, there was surely still a mess in his bathroom.

To his surprise, however, it seemed like it had been pretty well cleaned by the time he stepped inside. Had Elena done that? Reno? Whoever it was left the box of soap with Tseng’s name on it laying out on the counter. Judging by the weight, the soap was already closed back inside. Tseng turned it around in his hands, considering it for a bit before leaning down to add it to the stack of boxes in the bottom of the cupboard. Unfortunately, five boxes was just a little too tall for the stack to keep stable. Tseng sighed deeply and pulled the oldest box out from the bottom. He held his own two boxes, one in each hand, observing their juxtaposition before making his choice. He threw the older box in the trash. It was probably gross, anyways, right?

The new box would do just as well at keeping him humble, if not better than the last.

As Tseng wandered back out to his desk, his phone buzzed. It was another text from Rufus.

“Lol, justice served, huh? You look so cute when you’re flustered”

Tseng groaned and buried his face in his hands. _Dammit_ , Reno - it was going to take him days to hunt down all the copies of that photo and have them wiped. Still, the message had him blushing badly all over again. If he was indeed cute when flustered, then he surely looked adorable right then. 

Yeah, justice served.

Tseng had a seat back in his chair, arranging himself among the mess of papers. Okay, now it was time to get back to work. He relaxed into his seat as his mind reorganized, returning to routine. Almost instinctively, Tseng reached for the coffee and took a sip. He grimaced at the disgustingly bitter flavor, but something about it still managed to fill him with warmth. He smiled as he set the cup back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I finished this! I hope everyone enjoyed! I had so much fun writing this chapter - really did feel like Tseng could use a little karma. I'm living for role reversal stuff lately lol
> 
> A million thanks to butteredbandits and SaiTheWriter for their editing assistance, expertise, and inspiration. This wouldn't have gotten done without y'all, so thank you from the bottom of my heart <3
> 
> And also thanks everyone who read! I hope you'll consider leaving a kudo or a comment if you liked it <3 it means a lot to me!
> 
> More fics are in the works. See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is finally completed :) I hope you enjoyed it! If you feel so inclined, it would mean the world to me if you left a kudo or a like. More fics are on their way in times ahead - stay tuned!
> 
> Big big thanks to butteredbandits and SaiTheWriter for editing and inspo!


End file.
